La Salle d'Attente
by Falxo
Summary: Où vont les chimères en attendant d'être invoquées ? Ceci est la chronique de la poche extradimensionnelle où elles tuent le temps, entre crêpages de chignon, parties de cartes et petits flirts, le tout placé sous le signe de l'humour nul.
1. Elles sont cinq ! Trois, sire !

Les yeux d'Ifrit brûlaient d'une rage et d'une détermination contenues. Son adversaire le toisait, ce misérable petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. La garce pensait que sa dernière attaque l'avait mis à genoux, qu'il était à sa merci maintenant, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre un peu pour cueillir la victoire…

Dans la poitrine de la chimère, la colère s'intensifia encore. Non ! Cela ne se pouvait. Ne savait-elle pas ce qu'elle risquait en s'opposant à Ifrit, le Titan, le Brûleur d'Âmes, l'Enfer Bipède, le Barbecue Démoniaque ? Il en avait maté de plus coriaces ! Tout n'était pas fini. Il était encore là, et il lui restait des cordes à son arc, une dernière carte à jouer…

Ifrit poussa un rugissement tonitruant, prévenant son adversaire qu'il allait la broyer, la consumer de sa fureur. Elle avait cru gagner, hein ? Eh bien, elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de se mesurer à lui de nouveau ! Il leva la main et les flammes qui l'entouraient gagnèrent en puissance, laissant entrevoir un aperçu de l'enfer. C'était la dernière attaque. Tout allait être joué. Maintenant.

Il abattit sa main sur la table et engagea ses douze montagnes.

« Brasier ! rugit-il en plaquant la carte éponyme en plein milieu du champ de jeu. Pour onze dégâts ! Tu n'avais plus que huit points de vie, ma jolie… Tu es finie ! »

Ses cris enragés laissèrent place à un silence de glace. Shiva le fixait, droit dans les yeux, de ce même regard déstabilisant et toujours impassible avec lequel elle l'avait déconcentré tout au long de la partie. Mais cette fois, Ifrit savourait une joie sauvage. Il l'avait battue. Son masque de glace allait fondre, et il allait pouvoir se délecter de son visage déconfit. Oh, oui. Ce serait tellement bon.

Shiva, pourtant, n'avait pas l'air plus émue que ça. Avec des gestes d'une lenteur et d'une précision calculées, là aussi stratagèmes pour mettre la patience d'Ifrit à bout, elle ramassa la carte Brasier et la porta à ses yeux. Elle relut le texte de règles avec soin. Ensuite, elle reporta son regard sur Ifrit. C'était maintenant, c'était là qu'elle allait craquer, réaliser sa défaite totale et humiliante !

Pourtant, elle se contenta de reposer le Brasier sur la table puis d'entrouvrir ses fines lèvres, si glaçantes et sensuelles, pour murmurer :

« Bien essayé. »

Elle posa ses longs doigts délicats sur ses terrains et engagea deux îles. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle lança une carte sur la table, par-dessus le Brasier.

« Contresort. »

Le visage d'Ifrit, lorsqu'il vit la carte de Shiva, était l'incarnation de la surprise et de l'incrédulité. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. D'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait un Contresort dans son deck ? Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'en imprimaient plus ! C'était… c'était…

« Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'aller jusqu'au tour suivant, continua Shiva en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, examinant nonchalamment ses longs ongles bleus. Tu n'as plus de mana, il ne me reste qu'à attaquer avec mon Elémental d'air pour te retirer tes trois misérables derniers points de vie. Comment tu disais… Ah ! Oui. Tu es fini. »

La chimère de feu, n'en croyant toujours ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles, fixa la Reine des Glaces. Belle, la poitrine finement ciselée, des courbes parfaites et harmonieusement réparties, une abondante chevelure coiffée avec sophistication, son corps mis en valeur par une tenue légère – très légère… Comment une simple femelle pouvait-elle posséder assez de force pour le mettre à bas ??

« Tu as triché ! beugla-t-il enfin, laissant exploser sa fureur. Le Contresort, c'est complètement cheaté ! T'as pas le droit de gagner avec ça !

- Cette carte est parfaitement légale, répliqua Shiva de sa voix la plus froide – ce qui, chez une chimère de glace, n'était pas peu dire. Et de toute façon, on n'as précisé aucun format de tournoi. Il fallait le dire avant. Tu as perdu, Ifrit. »

Ifrit se leva. Il bouillonnait. Il brûlait. La garce… la garce ! Il allait là…

« Eh, on ne s'énerve pas, par ici, » intervint une voix grave et profonde.

Les deux chimères tournèrent la tête. Le nouvel arrivant était grand, cuirassé, pourvu de grandes ailes, d'une roue dans le dos et d'une gueule aux dents comme des dagues effilées et impatientes de se planter dans de la chair de préférence vivante. Bahamut, le Dragon de Platine, le Dévoreur d'Univers, Celui-qui-a-trop-la-classe. Il avait la côte auprès de Shiva. D'ailleurs, en l'apercevant, elle s'était levée de sa chaise et avait commencé à s'approcher de lui en se déhanchant juste assez – tout dans la mesure. Ifrit devait reconnaître qu'elle se débrouillait bien.

« Salut, toi, fit-elle d'une voix suave dans l'oreille de Bahamut. On ne faisait que jouer, Ifrit râle parce que je l'ai encore battu.

- Oh, c'est tout ? répondit le dragon avec un grand sourire. Bah, ça fait plaisir de te voir de toute façon, flocon de neige. »

Il agrémenta ses paroles d'une petite tape sur l'arrière-train de Shiva. Les joues de cette dernière prirent une jolie couleur bleue foncée.

« Baha ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Pas en public ! »

Son petit sourire démentait néanmoins ses paroles. Ifrit détourna les yeux, dégoûté. Battu par cette greluche… Les temps avaient bien changé.

« Bon, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, annonça Bahamut. Ixion m'a prévenu d'un truc, je dois vous transmettre le message. Quelqu'un sait où est Anima ?

- Là, comme toujours, le renseigna Ifrit en pointant un pouce vers un coin de la « pièce » – disons plutôt de la chambre extra-dimensionnelle qu'occupaient les chimères en attendant qu'on les invoque. Là se tenait Anima, le Chaos Ténébreux, les Chaînes de la Douleur, la Sadomaso Refoulée.

- YYYRHAAA, salua-t-elle.

- Oh, salut ma poule, répondit Bahamut. Parfait. Je devais juste vous dire qu'on va avoir des nouvelles.

- Ah oui ? dit Shiva en relevant les yeux, jusque là fixés sur un petit miroir où elle examinait sa coiffure avec minutie. Tu veux dire, d'autres chimères ici ? »

Elle plissait les yeux, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. C'était elle, la sculpturale chimère qui faisait baver tous les mâles, ici… Si les nouvelles avaient le malheur de marcher sur ses plates-bandes…

« Oui, oui, confirma le dragon. Elles sont trois, vous avez intérêt à bien les accueillir.

- YYYRHAAA, promit Anima.

- Mignonnes ? questionna Ifrit, l'intérêt soudain ravivé par la nouvelle, une lueur d'avidité dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? répondit Bahamut avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu poseras la question à Ixion, il est le seul à les avoir vues pour le moment. »

Shiva reposa son miroir en esquissant une moue dépréciative, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés. Elle n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'idée qu'elle, la Reine des Glaces, la Vierge de Neige, la Schtroumpfette Gelée, statue de glace ciselée avec précision pour éveiller le désir de toute créature masculine de l'univers, doive partager la vedette avec trois autres chimères, qui seraient forcément des canons de beauté sulfureux et sensuels. Le simple fait de l'imaginer la rendait malade.

Bahamut repéra son trouble et se glissa derrière elle. Il posa ses grandes mains sur les frêles épaules de Shiva et commença à les masser avec une délicatesse surprenante. Malgré elle, la chimère de glace sourit et se décrispa. Décidément, Baha était le seul qui parvenait à la faire fondre.

« Allons, allons, susurra le dragon à l'oreille de Shiva, tu sais bien que c'est toujours toi la plus belle. »

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa trois coups à la porte – euh, le voile supra-éthéré qui séparait les poches d'existence de l'espace extra-dimensionnel où se déroule l'action.

« Je vais ouvrir, » grommela Ifrit.

De l'autre côté se tenait Ixion, le Tonnerre Ravageur, la Corne d'Eclair, le Destrier d'Orage, Mon Petit Poney. Ses yeux foudroyants jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil sur chacune des chimères présentes, puis il se mit à parler d'une voix qui résonnait comme un roulement de tonnerre électrisant.

« Salut tout le monde. Je vous amène les nouvelles. »

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots que trois chimères le dépassèrent d'un pas vif et vinrent se camper au milieu de la pièce.

L'une était grande, sèche et maigre, et examinait chaque détail d'un œil vif et critique en gardant une petite moue de dédain affichée sur le visage. Shiva décida immédiatement qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. La deuxième avait la forme d'une boule et un air un peu endormi. La troisième voletait à quelque distance du sol et se cachait en partie derrière les deux autres, apparemment timide. Ifrit nota que son visage rougissant était plutôt craquant. Les trois chimères, en tout cas, semblaient être issues de croisements entre humains et insectes : une guêpe effilée, une grosse coccinelle, une petite abeille. L'ensemble était plutôt étrange.

Ixion, contrarié d'avoir été ainsi dépassé comme on marche sur un paillasson pour entrer quelque part, se fraya un chemin parmi elles en jouant de la corne et se plaça devant.

« Comme je le disais, voici les nouvelles, annonça-t-il. Elles sont sœurs. Les sœurs… Magus, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça, répondit la grande d'une voix comme un claquement de fouet. Samantha.

- Maria, bâilla la grosse.

- Annabella, couina la petite.

-Nous sommes les Sœurs Magus, reprit Samantha. Chacune d'entre nous est plus puissante que vous tous réunis. Je peux infliger plusieurs dizaines de milliers de points de dégâts avec mes ergots de feu, tandis que mes sœurs disposent de toute une variété de capacités défensives et de magies offensives. Sans parler de notre Overdrive commun, Delta, avec lequel nous pouvons réduire en cendres n'importe quel ennemi que vous nous présenterez.

-Ouais, fit Maria en souriant bêtement. Cherchez pas, on joue pas dans la même cour. »

Annabella, elle, ne dit rien, se contentant de rougir et de détourner le regard encore un peu plus.

Bahamut jeta un petit coup d'œil à ses amis par-dessus son épaule. Shiva envoyait un regard noir à Samantha, les autres affichaient une expression de surprise et d'incrédulité mêlée devant cet étrange comportement – enfin, sauf Anima qui affichait un air d'Anima, toujours. Le Dragon de Platine se retourna vers les Sœurs Magus en plaquant un sourire niaisement aimable, ou aimablement niais, sur ses crocs. Un peu, voire franchement bizarres, ces nouvelles, mais bon, amabilité, sociabilité, débilité avant tout. Ou, euh, non, juste les deux premiers. Voilà.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Bahamut. Heureux d'avoir de nouvelles têtes.

- 'Lut, Shiva, marmonna la Reine des Glaces.

- YYYRHAAA, dit Anima.

- Pour ma part, je me nomme Ifrit, sourit ce dernier en s'approchant d'Annabella et en lui administrant un baisemain. Vous avez un prénom magnifique, mademoiselle, si je puis me permettre.

- Quant à moi, vous me connaissez déjà, conclut Ixion.

- Certes, renifla Samantha. Vous êtes l'animal qui sent mauvais. Bon, quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité – ou devrais-je dire la politesse élémentaire – de nous montrer nos chambres ?

- Oui, se plaignit Maria. J'ai sommeil. Où on dort ? »

Ixion redressa la corne en une expression de dignité outrée éloquente. Il pouvait être très méchant quand il s'énervait. Bahamut jugea bon de prendre le relais.

« Par ici, mesdames, expliqua-t-il avec toute l'hypocrisie dont il était capable en désignant un autre voile supra-éthéré de l'autre côté de la chambre extra-dimensionnelle. Troisième vortex à gauche et vous suivez le fil astral tout droit pendant deux tétraparsecs. Vous allez arriver à un point nodal métaspatial ; c'est le deuxième voile à droite.

- Quoi ? fit Samantha d'une voix presque plus gelée que les regards de Shiva. Vous voulez dire qu'on est à trois dans une seule chambre ? C'est absolument inadmissible !

- Voyons, mes chéries, fit Bahamut d'un ton doucereux, vous l'avez expliqué vous-même : trois poulettes, un seul Overdrive. Un seul Overdrive, une seule chimère. Et nous avons des règles très strictes ici, une seule chambre par chimère. »

Samantha se redressa, semblant gagner encore en taille, comme si c'était possible. Ses yeux furieux toisèrent le dragon cuirassé qui continuait à lui répondre avec un regard vide et sympathiquement benêt. Elle allait répliquer quand Maria, la grosse coccinelle, lui tira la jambe pour attirer son attention.

« On s'en fout, Sam, geignit-elle. J'ai faim, moi. On y va. »

La grande maigre foudroya encore Bahamut du regard pendant quelques instants, puis, constatant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire plier, laissa échapper une espèce de petit son méprisant avant de se diriger tout droit à grandes enjambées vers la por- le voile supra-éthéré indiqué par Bahamut. Maria la suivit en se dandinant. Annabella bredouilla une excuse rougissante à Ifrit qui tentait d'engager la conversation puis voleta derrière ses sœurs. Elles traversèrent le voile, puis le silence retomba. C'est Anima qui finit par le briser.

« YYYRHAAA.

- Comme tu dis, renifla Ixion. Sentir mauvais ? Animal ? Moi ? La petite idiote. Je suis l'Arpenteur d'Orages, je contrôle les cieux… Elle a plutôt intérêt à ne pas se retrouver sur la plaine foudroyée sans surveillance.

- Une vraie pimbêche, celle-là, renchérit Shiva. Et ses petites sœurs n'ont vraiment pas l'air malines.

- Vous êtes durs, marmonna Ifrit. Annabella a l'air beaucoup plus sympathique que ses sœurs.

- YYYRHAAA, répondit Anima sur un ton dubitatif.

- De toute façon, trancha Bahamut, on peut leur laisser le bénéfice du doute, non ? C'est la première fois qu'on les voit. Peut-être qu'elles vont s'assagir. Vous vous souvenez comment était Anima quand elle nous a rejoint ? lança-t-il ainsi qu'un clin d'œil à l'intéressée.

- Comme aujourd'hui, répliqua Ixion.

- YYYRHAAA, confirma Anima.

- Hum, oui. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas la peine de lancer directement une guerre contre elles. Elles doivent avoir de bons côtés. On ferait mieux de continuer calmement à se détendre et d'attendre que la clique de Miss Coléoptère accepte de faire un peu plus ample connaissance. »

Ixion, la corne baissée, lui lança un lourd regard accusateur. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas du genre à pardonner un affront. Reconnaissant néanmoins la sagesse de Bahamut, il se détourna et sortit de la pièce, non toutefois sans marmonner des récriminations contre les Magus en un grommellement continuel qui parvint aux oreilles des autres comme un inquiétant bourdonnement électrique. Quelques instants plus tard, Shiva se leva.

« Je vais aussi dans ma chambre, susurra-t-elle. A tout à l'heure, Baha. »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil mutin avant de sortir également en adoptant son déhanchement si particulier, pas assez provocateur pour être vulgaire mais juste assez aguichant pour qu'on n'arrive pas à en détacher le regard. Bahamut, rêveur, la suivit du regard tout du long en se demandant comment elle arrivait à faire ça.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite tape sur l'épaule. Tournant la tête, il tomba face à Ifrit qui lui plaça immédiatement son deck sous le nez.

« Une petite partie, Baha ? proposa la chimère de flammes avec un sourire moqueur.

- Hmm ? Oh, non. Désolé, tu joues trop mal. Bon, j'y vais, moi. »

Il laissa Ifrit derrière lui en compagnie d'Anima – qui de toute façon ne savait même pas jouer – et traversa l'un des voiles pour rejoindre ses propres quartiers. S'il s'était montré optimiste face aux autres, il devait reconnaître par-devers lui qu'il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré quand aux éventuelles futures frictions entre son groupe et celui des Magus. Samantha s'était déjà attiré les foudres d'Ixion (NDLA : hahaha !) et une attitude plus que froide de la part de Shiva (NDLA : bis). Si tout ce beau monde ne parvenait pas à vivre en paix, l'ambiance de la Salle d'Attente risquait d'être un peu pourrie ces prochains éons…

Bah, rien ne sert de s'en inquiéter maintenant, conclut-il avec philosophie ; on verra bien dans le chapitre suivant.


	2. Beau dit gare deux

Je suis Yojimbo. Le Garde du Corps, le Samouraï, la Lame Vengeresse, Celui Qui Ne Profite Même Plus Du Comique De Répétition Vu La Lourdeur Avec Laquelle On L'A Utilisé Dans Le Chapitre Précédent.

Je suis Yojimbo, et j'apporte avec moi le chant des lames et la mort glacée dispensée par mon katana Zanmato. Tout être vivant plie le genou face à moi. Si je décide de la mort d'un être, il mourra, sans exception ni échappatoire possible. Daigoro, mon chien fidèle, marche à mes côtés, et il m'accompagne dans chacun de mes combats. Je suis une légende, le guerrier ultime, terrifiant, invincible.

Et voilà que je me dirige vers la mythique Salle d'Attente.

Je n'ai pas repris les combats depuis des millénaires. Aujourd'hui enfin, j'ai vendu mes services à un nouveau maître, et je rejoins le lieu où j'attendrai son appel, le jour où Zanmato brillera de nouveau du même éclat que la faux de la Mort.

« Daigoro, murmure-je, nous y sommes presque. »

Mon ami me répond par un grondement inquiet. Oui, moi aussi, j'ai des appréhensions. Je ne suis certainement pas le seul à avoir répondu à l'appel de l'Invokeur. Quels autres êtres millénaires vais-je trouver dans la Salle d'Attente ? Quelles puissances antédiluviennes, scellées pour le bien de l'humanité, sont-elles là, grondant, brûlant de relâcher leur terrifiant pouvoir sur un monde sans défense ? Quelles abominations infernales, froides, sans pitié ni sentiment, peuvent-elles attendre ici, juste de l'autre côté de ce voile supra-éthéré que je vois se profiler devant moi ?

Peut-être même certaines sont-elles plus puissantes que moi. Qui sait ? Si c'est le cas, cela ne pourra que rajouter du piment.

Ma longue main donne trois petits coups sur le voile.

Je suis arrivé.

xxx

Au bruit des coups de Yojimbo, un fracas épouvantable retentit de l'autre côté du voile, comme si quelqu'un, surpris, venait de se vautrer lamentablement de sa chaise. Le samouraï haussa un sourcil sous son large chapeau. Que pouvait-il bien se passer à l'intérieur ? Il se contenta de contempler, stoïque, le voile supra-éthéré devant lui – jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre.

Autant dire que la créature qui se trouvait de l'autre côté n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Yojimbo s'attendait. Minuscule, une sorte d'hybride entre une fillette et une abeille, elle rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard du nouvel arrivant – ce qui, étant donné le grand chapeau que portait ce dernier et qui dissimulait ses yeux, n'était guère difficile.

« C-c-c'est pour quoi ? balbutia Annabella.

- Je suis Yojimbo.

- Ah, euh-euh… Annabella… euh… Enchantée ?

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ce genre de futilités, siffla Yojimbo. Je suis ici pour mettre ma force au service des Invokeurs.

- C'est bien, mais, euh, moi, je suis nouvelle, couina Annabella qui sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait à chaque mot. Alors, euh… »

En proie à une profonde détresse, la petite Magus regarda derrière elle, examinant désespérément la poche extradimensionnelle à la recherche d'une bonne âme qui viendrait la sauver. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que c'était elle qui avait ouvert la porte. Ah, si… Il y avait quelqu'un.

« Madame Anima, fit-elle, presque au bord des larmes, vous pouvez vous en occuper, s'il vous plaît ?

- YYYRHAAA, répondit Anima en s'efforçant de prendre l'air désolé.

- Mais je ne connais rien ici, se lamenta Annabella. Je ne peux pas aider monsieur Yogrimo.

- Yojimbo ! »

La voix du samouraï avait claqué, meurtrière. Son regard était rivé à Annabella.

« Souviens-t'en, petite, menaça-t-il. J'ai pris des vies pour moins que ça. »

Annabella baissa les yeux, le menton tremblant. Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal. Elle voulait bien aider, mais elle en était incapable. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui tombait dessus ?

A ce moment-là, un autre des multiples voiles qui permettaient de sortir de la pièce s'ouvrit. Annabella se retourna. Une créature volante venait d'entrer. Elle avait vaguement la forme d'un oiseau, avec un plumage rouge, un bec acéré et d'étranges ailes bouclées. Il adressa un hochement de tête à Anima.

« Bonjour, Anima, salua-t-il d'une voix douce.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Et vous, continua l'oiseau en croisant le regard d'Annabella, êtes la plus jeunes des Sœurs Magus. Annabella, c'est cela ?

- Qu-qui êtes-vous ? bafouilla l'intéressée.

- C'est vrai, les autres ont oublié de me présenter. Ils m'oublient souvent. Mon nom est Valefore.

- Et… vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ? demanda Annabella, folle d'espoir.

- Plus longtemps que tous les autres, en effet, répondit Valefore avec un petit sourire. Ca ne me rajeunit pas. Tout le monde m'a dépassé maintenant… Ah, le bon temps est bien loin à présent…

- ASSEZ ! » rugit Yojimbo.

Les trois chimères présentes dans la pièce tournèrent la tête vers lui, même Anima qui dut se pencher en tirant un peu sur ses chaînes pour l'apercevoir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? tonna le samouraï. Est-ce donc ça, la Salle d'Attente ? Une pitoyable abeille, une bestiole enchaînée et un piaf radoteur qui reconnaît lui-même sa faiblesse ? Est-ce l'endroit où l'on s'attend à ce que Yojimbo, le guerrier ultime, réside désormais ?

- Wouf, renchérit Daigoro, tout aussi indigné.

- Il faudra vous y faire, répondit Valefore avec un sourire las. J'y suis arrivé, vous le pourrez aussi.

- Je vous ai dit de vous taire, répliqua Yojimbo, méprisant. Je n'ai pas le temps pour écouter des oiseaux au rabais raconter leur vie. Je veux simplement savoir s'il y a quelqu'un de compétent ici qui pourrait m'accueillir et me présenter de vraies chimères.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver, Anima, fit calmement Valefore. Monsieur Yojimbo ressent la fatigue du voyage, c'est tout. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

- Pour… pour l'accueil, intervint Annabella en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il faut voir ça avec monsieur Bahamut, non ?

- Tout à fait, sourit Valefore. Annabella a raison, monsieur Yojimbo. Vous allez devoir attendre le retour de Bahamut. C'est lui qui s'occupe de ce genre de choses. Vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant ? »

Tandis que Yojimbo s'efforçait de déterminer si on se moquait de lui, l'ultime guerrier, en lui proposant à boire, Daigoro se mit à gronder, tous poils hérissés, en direction du voile que Valefore avait traversé un peu plus tôt pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Yojimbo se tourna dans cette direction, la main sur le katana, se demandant quel monstre allait surgir du voile. Finalement, ce n'était qu'Ifrit.

« Oh, miss Annabella, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse en trottinant vers elle et en lui donnant un baisemain avant qu'elle puisse reculer. Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ? »

Il salua Anima d'un geste de la main et sourit à Valefore.

« Et toi, mon vieux piaf, comment ça va ? T'as pas fait peur à trop de gens avec tes Hurlements aujourd'hui ? Ah, mais non, chuis bête, ça fait des siècles que t'as fait peur à personne.

- Très amusant. Que d'esprit, Ifrit, répondit froidement Valefore. A titre d'information, nous avons un invité. »

Ifrit leva les yeux sur Yojimbo. Il se fendit d'un sourire stupide et lui tendit une patte griffue. Avec un reniflement de dédain, le samouraï l'écarta et pénétra dans la Salle, ses yeux vifs jetant dans tous les coins des regards inquisiteurs. Daigoro trottinait derrière lui. C'est à ce moment-là que le voile qu'avait franchi Ifrit s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'harmonieuse silhouette de Shiva qui s'avança.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ici ? fit-elle sèchement. Ce n'est pas parce que Baha est sorti que vous devez… »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Yojimbo et son expression passa de l'agacement au plus vif intérêt. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire séducteur.

« Mais voilà un beau visage que je ne connaissais pas, roucoula-t-elle. Vous devriez retirer ce chapeau qui ne vous fait pas honneur, monsieur… ?

- Mon nom est Yojimbo, mademoiselle, répondit le samouraï en s'inclinant. Le Garde du Corps, l'Ultime Guerrier, le Buveur d'Âmes, etc. Votre présence m'emplit d'une joie infinie. Je commençais à craindre que les chimères que j'étais venu voir n'étaient que créatures grotesques et disgracieuses.

- Je suis là pour relever le niveau, répondit Shiva avec un rire cristallin. Merci du compliment, néanmoins. Mais que diriez-vous que je vous montre votre chambre ? Ensuite, nous pourrions venir ici, et vous me raconterez vos aventures. Je suis sûr que vous avez plein d'histoires dont nous faire profiter.

- Damoiselle Shiva, intervint Valefore, en l'absence de Bahamut, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très judicieux de… »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait suffi à réduire un Ifrit en chaleur à l'état de petit glaçon. Valefore jugea préférable de se taire. Shiva, suspendue au bras de sa nouvelle prise, l'emmena dans un couloir. Le silence retomba jusqu'à ce que tout le monde estime que la furie et le psychopathe étaient assez loin.

« Quand il va voir ça, Baham' ne va pas être content du tout, marmonna Ifrit.

- A qui le dis-tu, soupira Valefore. C'est vrai qu'on entre comme dans un moulin ici. Pas comme autrefois…

- Tu parles de l'époque où tu arrivais encore à battre les loups de Besaid ? »

Valefore dédaigna de répondre et voleta jusqu'à une issue où il disparut prestement. Ifrit décida de s'intéresser maintenant à Annabella et de lui offrir un verre d'un truc quelconque. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était éclipsée pendant un moment et qu'il restait seul avec Anima, laquelle avait recommencé à somnoler. En grognant, Ifrit quitta la chambre. S'il mettait la patte sur Ixion, il pourrait peut-être lui mettre la pâtée aux cartes.

---

Bahamut respira profondément plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés. Allez. Il allait falloir assurer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Concentration… OK. En avant.

Il déploya ses immenses ailes et plongea. Sa vitesse augmenta. A chaque mètre parcouru, il accélérait, devenant une flèche bleu sombre qui fondait de plus en plus vite vers son objectif. Il ne fallait pas le rater.

Il l'atteignit enfin.

Sous sa force immense, le sceau explosa. Il était sur Spira, enfin. Il ne ralentit pas, cependant ; il attendait le dernier moment. Ca donnait toujours mieux.

On l'avait invoqué dans une maison, apparemment. Tant pis pour le toit. Il passa à travers dans un craquement d'apocalypse, projetant du plâtre et des bouts de charpente en tous sens. Et enfin, il atterrit, dans un fracas sourd, et se redressa, bras croisés, torse bombé.

Prestation parfaite. Une bouffée d'orgueil l'envahit.

« C'est moi, Bahamut, rugit-il, le Dragon de Platine ! Parle, toi humain qui m'a appelé, et… »

Son regard tomba alors sur l'Invokeuse qui venait de l'appeler. C'était une petite fille, recroquevillée dans son lit, son sceptre d'invocation sur les genoux. Elle posait sur lui de grands yeux mouillés et désignait un point sur la gauche de Bahamut de sa petite main tremblante. Le dragon tourna la tête, redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Sur le mur, il y avait une araignée. Oh, une grosse, hein. Avec des poils et tout. Vraiment moche. Normal qu'on flippe devant un truc comme ça. Bahamut avait beau se répéter ça, il ne pouvait lutter contre un grand sentiment de lassitude et d'énervement qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Allons, il s'agissait de faire bonne figure malgré tout.

« Voilà donc le monstre hideux qui te menace, Invokeuse, tonna-t-il. N'aie crainte, ma puissance va l'écraser. Tu seras sauvée par Bahamut ! »

Il avança le doigt pour écraser la bestiole. Et puis il décida que bon, maintenant qu'il était là, autant briller.

« MEGA ATOMNIUM !!! »

Sur le chemin du retour vers la Salle d'Attente, Bahamut ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vague culpabilité. Il allait falloir au moins trois ans pour réparer les dégâts qu'il venait de causer. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment rassuré la fillette au final. Mais bon, hein, se dit-il avec irritation, si c'était une Invokeuse, elle savait à quoi elle devait s'attendre en appelant une chimère ! Et c'était stipulé très clairement dans les Conventions de Bevelle sur les relations professionnelles entre les chimères et leurs Invokeurs : la chimère ne saurait en aucun cas être rendue responsable des dégâts causés, lesquels étaient à la charge de la personne qui l'avait invoquée. Et d'abord, c'était ce qu'on risquait à laisser des sceptres d'invocation à la portée des enfants. Ouais, voilà.

En soupirant, Bahamut franchit le voile qui donnait sur la salle d'attente. Dure journée, dure journée.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Shiva et Yojimbo en train de papoter gaiement, assis à la table dans un coin de la pièce. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Shiva avait posé la main sur celle de Yojimbo et lui sortait tout son répertoire de sourires aguicheurs.

Le dragon resta gueule bée et jeta un regard interrogateur au seul autre témoin de la scène, la silencieuse Anima. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, mais elle aurait très certainement haussé les épaules si elle l'avait pu.

Bahamut se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« C'est qui, lui ? grogna-t-il une fois que les deux interlocuteurs eurent pris connaissance de sa présence.

- Oh, Bahamut, sourit Shiva. Monsieur Yojimbo est nouveau ici. Il est samouraï, tu – Yoji, inutile de dégainer ce katana, Bahamut est un ami.

- Un ami, hein, gronda le dragon. Yoji, hein.

- Oui. Voyons, ne fais pas l'enfant, le réprimanda Shiva. Il n'y a pas de raison de… »

Bahamut l'interrompit en poussant un cri. Il avait soudainement senti un contact chaud sur sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux. Daigoro s'éloignait de lui en trottinant, apparemment satisfait. La jambe de Bahamut venait d'intégrer le territoire du chien chimérique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce clébard ? rugit Bahamut.

- Il s'agit de mon ami et allié fidèle, répondit calmement Yojimbo, et un jour, je vous trancherai la tête, la couperai en petits tétraèdres et la lui donnerai à manger. »

Bahamut lui jeta le regard perplexe qu'on réserve habituellement aux psychopathes échappés de l'asile. Il grimaça ensuite un rictus à l'intention de Shiva.

« Bravo, Shiva. Félicitations. Je vais dans ma chambre. »

Il sortit de la pièce à grands pas en claquant le voile supra-éthéré derrière lui. Shiva s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et poussa un long soupir.

« Il semblerait qu'il soit un peu en colère, signala-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- YYYRHAAA, confirma Anima.

- Si je t'ai causé des problèmes, dit Yojimbo, je te présente mes excuses. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Veux-tu que j'aille parler à ton ami ? Ou que je me fasse seppuku ?

- Ca ira, répondit Shiva avec un sourire incertain. Je vais aller le voir. Désolé de t'avoir mêlé à ça. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise et envoya un baiser à Yojimbo avant de sortir, sans oublier son fameux déhanchement même dans une telle situation. Le samouraï la suivit des yeux avec intérêt puis croisa les mains sur la table, en proie à des questionnements intérieurs. Il était certain que la Salle d'Attente ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne parvenait néanmoins pas encore à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un bien ou d'un mal.

L'interrompant dans le cours de ses pensées, un autre voile s'ouvrit, laissant passer Ifrit. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir en face de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage, et posa un paquet de cartes entre eux. Yojimbo haussa un sourcil.

« Moi, c'est Ifrit, expliqua la chimère de flammes. Dis-moi, tu sais jouer au poker ? »


	3. C'est objectivement q'tu comprends pas ?

« Encore une fois, non, fit Shiva d'une voix lasse.

- Allez ! supplia le jeune Invokeur boutonneux. Ca vous coûtera rien du tout ! Bon, juste le haut, alors. S'il vous plaît !

- Comment tu t'appelles, mon garçon ?

- Eric, m'dame.

- Eh bien, Eric, expliqua patiemment Shiva, je suis une chimère, et j'existe pour me battre et protéger les Invokeurs, pas pour assouvir leurs désirs inavouables. Le strip-tease ne fait pas partie de mes attributions. Si tu veux vraiment qu'une femme t'en procure un, fais preuve de séduction ou paie quelqu'un. Avec moi, tu n'as aucune chance.

- Mais vous êtes bien plus belle que toutes les humaines, rougit Eric.

- C'est très flatteur, roucoula Shiva en se penchant vers lui (lui offrant au passage un point de vue qui n'avait rien pour calmer les ardeurs de l'adolescent). Et en plus de ça, tu voudrais peut-être une étreinte coquine ?

- Vous feriez ça ? » demanda l'Invokeur en écarquillant les yeux d'espoir.

Shiva se redressa et posa sur lui un regard méprisant.

« Ton misérable corps se transformerait en glaçon au moindre contact avec la perfection du mien, dit-elle d'une voix glacée. A présent, je m'en vais, et tu n'as plus intérêt à m'appeler.

- Pimbêche, cracha Eric. Si c'est ça, je vais convoquer un succube, il sera sûrement moins coincé que vous.

- C'est ça. Grand bien t'en fasse. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Shiva croisa Ixion, qui revenait également à la Salle d'Attente. Il avançait en pestant dans sa barbe, comme souvent d'humeur massacrante.

« Salut, toi, lança-t-elle en souriant quand elle arriva à son niveau.

- Oh, bonjour, Shiva, répondit cordialement Ixion.

- Mauvaise journée ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, fit Ixion avec humeur. Cette fois, le type qui m'a invoqué travaillait pour un quelconque richard qui m'a proposé d'entrer dans son écurie pour participer à des courses de chevaux. Des courses ! N'est-il pas honteux de nous demander de telles choses ?

- Oui, je vois le genre, sourit Shiva. Moi, je reviens de la chambre d'un ado qui voulait que j'enlève encore plus de vêtements. Ce n'est pas la première fois ; je ne les compte plus, ces pauvres idiots qui fantasment sur la Reine des Glaces.

- Eurk, convint Ixion. Les temps sont durs. Ou pas assez, justement… Plus de danger, plus besoin de chimères pour protéger les Invokeurs. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je n'ai plus été appelé pour un vrai combat.

- Ah oui, Baha est sur le point de craquer aussi. Il t'a raconté sa petite boulette avec le Mega Atomnium et l'araignée ?

- Oui, soupira Ixion. Une sale histoire. Il a dû en avoir assez de se retenir. Il paraît qu'il va y avoir des retombées.

- Heureusement que l'ambiance de la Salle d'Attente est encore joyeuse, fit gaiement Shiva. J'aime beaucoup le nouveau, Yojimbo…

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire sa connaissance. J'en déduis qu'il est plus sympathique que la grande Magus ?

- Objectivement, comment pourrait-on l'être moins ?

- C'est pas faux, grogna Ixion. Elle m'a traité d'animal puant. Un scandale. »

Ils avaient atteint le voile supra-éthéré qui fermait l'entrée de la Salle d'Attente. Ixion l'ouvrit, puis s'effaça galamment pour laisser passer Shiva. En entrant, celle-ci faillit trébucher sur Ifrit. Il était prostré en plein milieu du chemin. Shiva hésita entre plusieurs réactions, considéra sérieusement celle consistant à le faire dégager à coups de tatanes, voire de Glacier X s'il résistait, puis opta finalement pour montrer un peu de compassion.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon grand ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui.

- YYYRHAAA, répondit à sa place Anima.

- Quoi ? Yojimbo ? »

Estomaquée, Shiva chercha à croiser le regard d'Ifrit.

« C'est vrai, ça ?

- Oui, geignit la chimère de feu. Il m'a torché en quelques mains. J'aurais jamais dû lui apprendre le poker.

- Ca t'apprendra ; la prochaine fois, tu modéreras ta passion du jeu, dit Ixion, impitoyable.

- Le jeu devrait être banni de cet endroit. »

C'était une voix sèche et coupante qui était intervenue. Les quatre présents tournèrent la tête comme une seule chimère (à l'exception, en fait, d'Anima qui glissa simplement son regard apocalyptique dans la direction de la voix). Shiva et Ixion poussèrent en chœur un discret grognement de désapprobation : Samantha était là, droite et hautaine comme toujours, ses yeux perçants et dédaigneux fixés sur Ifrit, prostré aux pieds de Shiva. Ses deux sœurs la suivaient, Maria au regard endormi et Annabella à moitié cachée derrière celle-ci. En l'apercevant, Ifrit quitta sa détresse et trottina vers elle pour lui prodiguer un salut mielleux, qu'elle reçut avec force bafouillages et rougissements.

« Le jeu est un moyen de détente qu'il n'est absolument pas question d'abandonner, dit fermement Ixion. Ifrit doit juste… se limiter un peu.

- Il se précipite vers sa déchéance, comme vous tous, répliqua Samantha. Mais bien entendu, vous êtes déjà tombés si bas que cela ne se verra guère. C'est comme ce Bahamut, qui s'est attiré les pires ennuis parce qu'il s'est énervé en présence d'une Invokeuse, un comble pour une chimère. Heureusement que nous sommes ici pour redorer le tableau, ainsi que monsieur Yojimbo.

- Yojimbo n'a rien à voir avec vous, rétorqua Shiva avec un regard assassin. C'est une chimère aimable et adorablement sympathique.

- C'est surtout quelqu'un de beaucoup plus raffiné que vous, mademoiselle. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous habiller avant de vous montrer ?

- C'est aussi l'enculé qui m'a torché au poker, geignit Ifrit en se désintéressant l'espace de quelques secondes d'Annabella.

- Surveillez votre langage et cessez de dire des inepties, le coupa Samantha en lui jetant un regard épouvanté. Monsieur Yojimbo ne s'abaisserait pas à ce genre de choses.

- Hélas, c'est la vérité, » fit la voix calme de Yojimbo derrière son épaule.

Le samouraï était arrivé pendant la conversation, toujours en compagnie de Daigoro. Surprise, Samantha se retourna vers lui, lui sourit – provoquant ainsi l'effarement de toutes les chimères présentes qui ne l'avaient jamais vu sourire – puis fit la moue.

« Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, peut-être devrais-je réviser mon jugement… J'ai toujours cru que le jeu ne pouvait satisfaire que les classes inférieures, mais si une personne noble comme vous, monsieur Yojimbo, s'y plaît, peut-être que…

- Il ne sait pas jouer, grogna Ifrit. Il a la chance des débutants, c'est tout.

- Tu sais, pète-le-feu, répliqua Yojimbo avec un regard condescendant, je peux t'affronter de nouveau quand tu voudras. Je ne perds jamais.

- Si c'est comme ça, cracha Ifrit, on organise un tournoi et on voit qui est le meilleur joueur ici ! »

Comme si un vent glacé venait de passer sur la Salle d'Attente, le silence, impitoyable et lourd de sens, fit suite aux paroles d'Ifrit. Le défi avait été lancé. La tension était à son comble.

« J'accepte, » lâcha enfin Yojimbo.

Alors tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps ; la confusion et l'excitation du moment rebondissait d'une chimère à l'autre.

« Un tournoi, voilà une charmante idée, chanta Shiva.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que… hésita Samantha.

- YYYRHAAA, coupa Anima.

- J'ai faim, se plaignit Maria.

- Une bonne idée en effet, réfléchit Ixion. Je pourrais même y participer.

- Fantastique ! s'enthousiasma Shiva. Si on en parlait à Baha et Valefore ?

- Je veux jouer aussi ! demanda Maria.

- Tu sais jouer, toi ? » couina une Annabella surprise.

Et l'on prépara la table, et l'on s'impatientait déjà, voilà bien longtemps qu'un tel événement n'avait pas eu lieu ici. Ifrit fut dépêché pour rameuter Bahamut et Valefore. Il se lança le long des fils astraux, arpenta plusieurs routes quantiques et les trouva finalement tous deux dans la chambre de Bahamut. Ils étaient en train de discuter des dernières mésaventures de Bahamut, avec cette stupide histoire d'araignée et d'Overdrive.

« Je crois que le grand-père de la petite s'est plaint, soupirait Bahamut. Il ne veut pas laisser ça impuni.

- C'est pour ça que tu dois commencer à préparer ta défense, le pressait Valefore. Dans les affaires Chimères contre Invokeurs, les choses peuvent aller parfois très loin. Tu devrais faire attention et suivre mes conseils.

- Hé ! glapit Ifrit au moment où il déboula dans la pièce en interrompant leur conversation. On se fait un tournoi de poker en salle principale ! Vous devriez venir !

- J'ai pas trop la tête à ça, Ifrit, grogna Bahamut. Ferme la porte en sortant.

- Attends, l'arrêta Valefore. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, Bahamut.

- Murmf…

- Si, je t'assure. Ca te permettra de décompresser. Je vais probablement participer aussi.

- Toi ? s'esclaffa Ifrit. T'as jamais été foutu de gagner un combat, tu seras chanceux si tu remportes une seule main !

- J'ai joué à nombre de jeux différents dans ma jeunesse, répondit froidement Valefore. Ixion et moi avons partagé des parties devenues légendaires. Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer.

- C'est ça. Alors, Baham', tu viens, dis ?

- Je suis vraiment pas motivé, honnêtement.

- Yojimbo joue aussi.

- J'arrive. »

Le dragon bondit de son lit et tous trois réintégrèrent la salle principale, où l'on continuait à faire les préparatifs avec un enthousiasme communicatif (ou tout relatif dans le cas de Samantha).

« Baha ! fit Shiva en apercevant l'intéressé. Tu sors de ta cachette ?

- Moui, répondit-il avec froideur.

- Content de voir que tu ne restes pas dans ton coin, lui dit aimablement Ixion. Nous allons nous amuser.

- YYYRHAAA, clama Anima.

- Oui, elle a accepté de faire la croupière. Ca ne va pas être un petit tournoi.

- Et je vais gagner, » chantonna la voix de Maria.

Bahamut n'écoutait qu'à moitié ; il n'avait d'yeux que pour Yojimbo. Celui-ci le regardait également en coin sous son large chapeau. Entre les deux, l'électricité passait déjà. C'allait être un grand tournoi.

Shiva claqua dans ses mains.

« Allez ! fit-elle. Tout le monde s'installe ! On va commencer ! »

Premier Tournoi de Poker Texas Hold'Em No Limit de la Salle d'Attente 

**Tapis :**1000

**Joueurs (dans l'ordre du tour) :**

Ifrit 'G.'

Ixion 'Esfandiari'

Valefore 'Brunson'

Bahamut 'Hansen'

Yojimbo 'Mizrachi'

Maria 'Laak'

**Croupière :** Anima.

**Public :**Shiva, Samantha, Annabella, Daigoro.

Anima distribua les cartes et les jetons furent placés au centre de la table. C'était à Ifrit de parler le premier. Il regarda ses deux cartes et découvrit un roi de trèfle et un huit de carreau. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il jeta des regards inquisiteurs à chacun de ses adversaires, tour à tour.

« Héhé, ricana-t-il. Je vais tous vous écraser. Z'auriez mieux fait de pas accepter cette partie. »

Puis il déclara :

« Tapis. »

Ixion leva les yeux au ciel puis les descendit vers Yojimbo.

« D'accord, dit-il, donc c'est pour ça que vous avez gagné. »

Il se coucha, suivi par Valefore, Bahamut et Yojimbo. Quand arriva le tour de Maria, elle regarda ses cartes et fit, placide :

« Ben, euh, je suis. »

Ifrit et Maria abattirent leurs cartes. La Magus avait un as et un roi, tous deux de cœur. Bahamut se pencha pour regarder les deux jeux, jeta un long regard à Ifrit qui n'en menait pas large puis se passa une main griffue sur le visage, effondré, avant de se tourner vers Anima.

« Allez, Anima, distribue le flop.

**6****e**** PLACE : **Ifrit

Après cela, la partie suivit son cours. Il s'avéra que Yojimbo, tout débutant qu'il était, se défendait admirablement bien. Il gagna de nombreuses mains, notamment un gros coup contre Ixion, et se retrouva à la tête d'un tapis de 2500 jetons. Evidemment, cela n'avait rien pour plaire à Bahamut, qui, de peu motivé au début de la partie, était à présent impliqué dedans corps et âme. Ou disons, impliqué dans l'écrasement et l'humiliation de son rival Yojimbo. Ce dernier avait fortement relancé après le flop, causant de nouveau le retrait des autres. Bahamut se pencha pour mieux voir les carte. Un roi, un valet et un sept. Les deux derniers de pique. Le dragon regarda sa main : elle consistait en un neuf et un dix de pique. Il ricana. Si les cartes étaient avec lui, il aurait un jeu énorme et broierait son adversaire.

« Je double ta relance, dit-il en avançant ses jetons.

- Ah oui ? susurra Yojimbo. Tu t'attaques à moi ? Ainsi, le duel entre nous va commencer. »

Leurs regards se confrontèrent. Il ne manquait plus qu'Ennio Morricone pour compléter la scène. Sans troubler le silence de mort qui s'était abattu sur la salle, Yojimbo avança ses propres jetons pour suivre.

La carte suivante tomba : un six de pique. Les deux adversaires s'attaquèrent allègrement à coups de jetons, avant que la dernière carte, un minable trois de carreau, ne vienne faire suite à ses aînées. Enfin, les cartes furent abattues.

« Couleur ! » rugit Bahamut en bondissant de sa chaise, triomphant.

Lorsque Yojimbo montra sa propre main, Bahamut eut un instant d'hésitation, craignant soudainement que la sienne ne soit pas si forte que ça. Mais Yojimbo n'avait qu'un roi et un valet en main. Victoire.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas t'attaquer à Bahamut, le Dragon de Platine, » se rengorgea ce dernier.

Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au public, juste histoire de voir si Shiva était fière de lui. Elle souriait bêtement. Elle ne l'aurait pas admis, mais elle ne pigeait pas plus ce qui se passait que toi, ami lecteur, si tu ne connais pas les règles du poker. Un peu déçu de ne pas la voir s'enthousiasmer pour lui, Bahamut se rassit et se reconcentra sur le jeu.

Alors commença une lutte acharnée. Pour les deux chimères, rien d'autres n'existait que l'autre, et ils jouaient chacune de leurs mains avec l'intention de reprendre l'ascendant sur l'adversaire. Les autres tentèrent timidement de jouer également, mais rapidement, Ixion et Maria cédèrent face à la violence des assauts qui se livraient et contre lesquels ils n'étaient pas de taille.

« Ce n'était pas notre duel, » fit piteusement Ixion quand Yojimbo lui eut prit jusqu'à son dernier jeton sur une main où il avait tenté de s'imposer entre les deux combattants.

Enfin, Bahamut et Yojimbo étaient face à face. Les cartes communes étaient un dix de carreau, un valet de carreau, une dame de coeur, un sept de carreau et une dame de trèfle. Bahamut avait en main deux dix – deux ! Avec celui sur le tapis et les deux dames, cela lui donnait un full. C'était le moment ou jamais d'abattre l'ennemi. Pas de quartier, pas de prisonniers, pas de survivant. La guerre !

Yojimbo regarda longuement sa propre main, composée de deux dames. Il y en avait deux au milieu ; les quatre étaient présentes, il possédait donc un carré. Aucune chance que l'adversaire contre ça. Il allait lui donner le coup fatal. Son regard brilla, l'espace d'un instant, d'une lueur meurtrière.

« On aurait peut-être dû lui retirer son katana avant la partie, chuchota Ixion en se penchant vers l'oreille de Shiva. »

Bahamut se leva à moitié sur sa chaise.

« Tapis !!!

- Suivi ! » beugla Yojimbo en l'imitant.

Ils se défièrent – encore – du regard. Les éclairs entre eux étaient presque tangibles. Ils levèrent la main, prêts à abattre leurs jeux.

« Suivi, » fit une troisième voix, plus calme.

Les têtes des deux combattants se tournèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation. Assis au bout de la table, Valefore les regardait, cartes en main et air surpris sur le visage.

« Ben, quoi ? Vous aviez oublié que je jouais ? J'ai un peu plus de 3000 jetons. »

Les deux autres comptèrent fiévreusement leurs avoirs et constatèrent que, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'arrivaient même pas à 1500. Quant à Valefore, il abattit tranquillement un huit et un neuf de carreau.

**VAINQUEUR :** Valefore

Un peu plus tard, restés seuls dans la pièce, à l'exception d'Anima qui roupillait, Yojimbo et Bahamut se dévisageaient stupidement.

Enfin, Bahamut rompit le silence.

« On se la fait à pierre-feuille-ciseaux ?

- En trois manches. »

* * *

Bon, désolé, faut connaître un peu les règles du poker pour tout comprendre )

Hum, c'est pas mon chapitre préféré, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois --'


	4. La pilule bleue ou la pilule rouge ?

La Salle d'Attente était sombre et vide. Vu l'heure nocturne, cela n'avait pas grand chose d'étonnant. Pas un bruit ne l'agitait ; ni les grognements de rage d'Ifrit venant de perdre à un jeu, ni les récriminations de Samantha sur un quelconque détail qui ne lui plaisait pas, ni les radotages de Valefore sur le bon vieux temps… Anima était donc seule dans la pièce principale, à l'exception de Daigoro qui ronflait dans un coin et poussait un jappement endormi de temps en temps. Comme lui, les chimères étaient plongées dans le sommeil.

Mais pas Anima. Eternellement plantée là, elle se fatiguait peu et dormait rarement. Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge abyssale. Les nuits étaient longues.

« YYYRHAAA, songea-t-elle. YYYRHAAA. YYYRHAAA. YYYRHAAA. »

De tristes pensées, ça oui. Quand on était une sombre chimère née des ténèbres et de la douleur, il n'était pas rare d'avoir un petit coup de déprime de temps à autre. Enfin, en général, ça passait avec un lait au miel. Mais Anima n'avait pas de lait, ni de miel sous la main.

Soudain, l'un des voiles s'ouvrit et une douce lueur pénétra dans la salle. Quelqu'un arrivait. Anima fit prestement semblant de dormir.

Yojimbo entra. Il portait une lanterne de Tomberry et était suivi par Shiva, qui n'avait pas l'air très sûre d'elle.

« Ecoute, Yoji, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule, tu sais que je t'aime bien, mais… C'est interdit, et ça aussi, tu le sais. Aller sur Spira sans être invoqués pourrait nous attirer de graves ennuis.

- Qu'est-ce que l'interdit peut bien faire face à tes yeux si enchanteurs ? répondit Yojimbo d'une voix sensible qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quelle jeune fille sensible au style samouraï chimérique avec un grand chapeau et un clébard louche. Il y a sur Spira des endroits magnifiques, mais seule ta présence pourra les rendre parfaits. Je veux y aller avec toi.

- Oui, fit Shiva avec un faible sourire, mais ce n'est pas très réglo. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas que la loi… Il y a moi… Et, comment dire… Bahamut…

- Oublie-le, répliqua Yojimbo, visiblement irrité. Il risque d'être banni pour sa bourde avec l'araignée. Et puis, peut-il seulement t'aimer autant que je t'aime ? »

Trois coups résonnèrent soudain dans la salle, frappés au voile d'entrée et dispensant Shiva de répondre à la délicate question. Comme tout chien, chimérique ou pas, placé dans une telle situation, Daigoro se réveilla immédiatement, beugla des aboiements féroces dans tous les coins, en profita pour courir après sa queue pendant quelques secondes, et enfin se cogna contre un mur qui le réexpédia illico au pays des rêves.

« Un visiteur, à cette heure-ci ? s'étonna Shiva.

- Je vais ouvrir. »

Dont acte. Le voile à peine ouvert, une véritable furie déboula dans la salle. C'était un dragon rouge, énorme, aux ailes dessinant des motifs assez complexes. Il se rua sur Yojimbo et rugit :

« BAHAMUT !!! »

Un silence perplexe suivit cette interjection, durant lequel Yojimbo et le dragon rouge échangèrent un long regard bovin. Enfin, le dragon se remit à parler.

« Ah non, remarqua-t-il en examinant avec intérêt le large chapeau de Yojimbo, toi, tu n'es pas Bahamut, tu es un type déguisé en parasol.

- Ma lame vengeresse s'assurera de vous faire regretter ces mots quand elle vous taillera en cubes plus petits encore que le cerveau de Maria, assura Yojimbo. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Bahamut, répondit le dragon avec un large sourire. Enfin, le Neo. Neo Bahamut, son grand frère. Il est dans le coin ?

- Même en oubliant de remarquer que « Neo » signifie que vous devriez théoriquement être plus récent que Bahamut, intervint Shiva, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un frère.

- Oh, vraiment ? fit nonchalamment le dragon. Eh bien, moi, je vous dit qu'il en a un. Je peux le voir ?

- Je crois qu'il dort, répondit Shiva, de plus en plus déstabilisée.

- Ah ? Zut. C'est vrai, Gaia, Spira, le décalage horaire, tout ça… soupira Neo Bahamut. Eh bien, tu sais quoi, ma jolie ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cette fois tellement large qu'il en devenait inquiétant. On va aller le réveiller ! »

Shiva entrouvrit les lèvres, mais manifestement, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne ferait changer d'avis à son interlocuteur. Il ressemblait à Bahamut. De manière assez logique, d'ailleurs.

« C'est par là, soupira-t-elle en désignant le voile par lequel Yojimbo et elle étaient arrivés.

- Fantastique ! En avant ! »

Neo Bahamut s'engagea dans cette direction d'un pas conquérant. Shiva le regarda sortir de la pièce, puis se retourna vers Yojimbo avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolée, Yoji, il faut que je l'accompagne.

-Ce n'est pas grave… On remet ça à un autre soir ?

-En fait, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux oublier ça. »

Elle franchit le voile. Yojimbo resta debout, droit comme un i, à fixer l'endroit où elle avait disparu pendant de longues minutes, si bien qu'Anima, qui observait discrètement la scène, en vint à se demander s'il ne s'était pas endormi sur place, aussi irréaliste que cela paraisse. Au bout d'un moment, il dégaina subitement son katana, et, d'un geste vif comme l'éclair, l'abattit sur la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle tomba en deux morceaux. Le samouraï planta son arme dans le sol puis s'effondra sur une chaise, d'assez mauvaise humeur. Anima décida d'intervenir.

« YYYRHAAA.

- Tiens, grogna Yojimbo, tu ne dors pas.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Quoi ? cracha-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Je t'interdis de dire ça !

- YYYRHAAA. »

Yojimbo enroula prestement ses doigts autour de la poignée du katana. Il l'arracha du sol et le pointa sur Anima, menaçant.

« Ecoute-moi bien, la plante verte, articula-t-il lentement, ce que je fais avec Shiva ne te regarde pas, compris.

- YYYRH…

- Et ne prononce pas le nom de cet abruti congénital, la coupa Yojimbo. Bahamut n'est rien. Shiva sera à moi. Je gagne toujours. »

Il rengaina le katana en un éclair et disparut par un autre voile. Anima resta pensive un moment. Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'elle discute avec Shiva… Enfin, d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas ses problèmes.

XXX

Le lendemain matin fut dur, très dur pour Bahamut. En pleine nuit, son frère, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs siècles, lui avait sauté dessus – _littéralement_ sauté dessus –, et si le métabolisme d'une chimère avait été normal, il aurait à présent besoin d'un mage blanc assez compétent pour recréer des côtes réduites en pulpe.

Dans le cas présent, il en était simplement à boire un café dans la Salle d'Attente, affalé sur une chaise, la tête dans un endroit que la décence nous interdit de nommer, en se massant douloureusement les côtés précédemment cité et en se demandant vaguement pourquoi la table qui était censée être placée juste devant lui se trouvait dans deux coins opposés de la salle.

Quant à Neo Bahamut, il lui tournait autour en examinant chaque recoin de la salle et en balançant des plaisanteries joyeuses qui donnaient envie à son petit frère de lui répondre à coups de café brûlant sur le visage. Dans une tentative désespérée de faire un peu ralentir le débit du dragon rouge, Bahamut lança :

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu passais par ici.

- Oh, ça ? répondit Neo en s'arrêtant net et en venant s'asseoir en face de lui avec son large et irritant sourire. J'avais du temps libre. J'ai décidé de venir te voir.

- Comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi sur Gaia ?

- C'est un peu la dèche en ce moment, grogna son grand frère. Depuis mon petit rôle dans Advent Children, c'est le calme plat, rien à faire. Alors…

- … tu as voulu venir squatter ici, répliqua sèchement Bahamut.

- En gros, vouais, répondit Neo, apparemment fier de lui.

- Combien de temps ?

- Oh, deux ou trois siècles tout au plus. T'inquiète pas. Mais il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici, ajouta le grand frère, l'air mystérieux.

- Voyez-vous ça.

- J'ai entendu parler de ton histoire avec l'araignée ! Alors comme ça, on fait des siennes, hein ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, soupira Bahamut. Trouve-toi un coin où roupiller et pars dès que possible. Normalement, ici c'est les chimères de Spira, tu le sais bien.

- Ouaaaiiis, ouaaaiiis, je sais, j'en ai rencontré quelques-unes. Hé, bien roulée la nana du type déguisé en parasol, d'ailleurs.

- Yojimbo ? fit Bahamut sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur – qui disparut dès qu'il flaira l'embrouille et ajouta : Comment ça, sa nana ?

- Bah, tu sais, la poulette bleue là. Je sais pas où elle a foutu ses vêtements, mais faudrait lui dire de se couvrir un peu… Quoique, nan, c'est mieux comme ça. »

Il compléta cette remarque d'un rire gras, puis ajouta qu'il allait visiter un peu les environs et sortit de la pièce. Bahamut ne le vit même pas partir. Son esprit et son cœur étaient soudain très, très intéressés par un nouveau sujet. Il posa sa tasse de café sur la table (sans se souvenir que cette dernière n'était plus là et envoyant ainsi le liquide noirâtre former une jolie flaque sur le sol), et, le cœur battant d'une envie de meurtre, se tourna vers Anima.

« Tu savais ça, toi, dis ? T'es toujours là, tu les as vus peut-être ?

- YYYRHAAA, » répondit Anima en affectant un air innocent.

Bahamut fixa son regard sur la flaque de café qui s'étendait au sol, probablement moins bouillante qu'il ne l'était de rage. Yojimbo n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Un voile s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Ixion et Valefore, en pleine conversation animée.

« C'est certain, disait Valefore. De mon temps, jamais l'on n'aurait laissé entrer ici un tel individu. Enfin, rendez-vous compte, il ne vient même pas de Spira et il dit être le grand frère de Bahamut !

- Oui, opinait Ixion. Assez vulgaire avec ça… En fait, je t'avouerai que j'aimerais bien le voir rencontrer Samantha… Juste histoire de compter les points. »

En entrant, leurs regards tombèrent sur Bahamut, crispé sur sa chaise, une tasse brisée et du café noir à ses pieds. Ils se regardèrent, regardèrent le dragon, se regardèrent encore puis se tournèrent vers Anima en une interrogation perplexe et muette. Elle leur fit signe d'approcher.

« YYYRHAAA, leur murmura-t-elle.

- Non, vraiment ? s'étouffa Ixion. Le pauvre… Je pensais que Shiva était raide dingue de lui, pourtant. »

Bahamut se leva prestement et partit de la pièce d'un pas vif. Le silence fut total pendant de longues secondes, et la flaque de café en plein milieu donnait à la scène une ambiance un peu malsaine, comme si un meurtre venait d'être commis.

« Ainsi va l'amour, soupira Valefore. Ce n'est plus le romantisme d'autrefois, mais cela reste une guerre sans pitié où bien des cœurs sont écharpés. Ah, il y a des fois où je suis heureux d'en avoir fini avec tout ça, je vous assure.

- Vraiment ? glissa Ixion. Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'entendais pas trop mal avec la sœur de cette sorcière de Samantha… Annabella…

- Voyons, s'insurgea Valefore sans parvenir à dissimuler une certaine gêne, cela ne marchera jamais entre nous. Je suis bien trop vieux pour elle. Cessez, je vous prie. »

Le voile par où était parti Bahamut s'ouvrit alors, et Ifrit tituba à l'intérieur de la salle. Il se tenait le ventre à deux mains, courbé et gémissant, et son visage était affreusement pâle, ce qui sur la chimère de flammes donnait un rose du plus mauvais goût.

« Euh… ça va, toi ? » demanda Ixion, défiant toute évidence.

Pour toute réponse, Ifrit se traîna jusqu'à la flaque de café et, avec un haut-le-cœur, cracha par terre des boulettes de papier imbibées de salive, qui semblaient être les vestiges de quelque cartes Magic.

« Je viens de croiser Bahamut dans le couloir, geignit-il. Je lui ai juste proposé une petite partie. Merde, mon ventre… J'avais des cartes rares dans ce deck ! »

Soudain, une petite sonnerie stridente se mit à retentir à l'oreille d'Ifrit, qui sursauta et en oublia d'avoir l'air pâle l'espace d'une seconde.

« Oh, non, pleurnicha-t-il, une invocation, pas maintenant, ça pouvait pas tomber plus mal… Argh… Bon, je vais devoir leur montrer en avant-première mon attaque Vomi Enflammé de l'Enfer… »

En se tenant toujours le ventre, il se rua vers la grande porte d'entrée et disparut. Quelques bruits de vomissements se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, au cours desquels Ixion, Valefore et Anima firent mine d'être subitement devenus sourds.

C'est alors qu'un grand bruit de porcelaine brisée se fit entendre dans l'un des couloirs.

« Oh, je suis désolé, fit la voix de Neo Bahamut. C'est dommage, ça avait l'air d'être un joli service à thé. Ne vous mettez pas en colère, ça ne vous donne pas un joli teint. Bon, hem, on m'attend ailleurs, à plus, beauté. »

Le propriétaire de la voix déboula quelques secondes plus tard dans la Salle d'Attente. Sous les yeux effarés des trois chimères présentes, il faillit déraper sur le mélange de café et de vomissures, se rétablit de justesse et fixa son regard sur elles.

« Oh, salut les gars, fit Neo. Hum, y'a la grande maigre avec les ailes qui arrive, là, et je crois qu'elle est pas contente, donc si elle vous demande, vous m'avez pas vu. »

Et il s'engouffra dans un autre couloir au hasard. D'un même mouvement, Ixion, Anima et Valefore tournèrent la tête vers les saloperies qui s'étendaient en plein milieu de la pièce. C'était proprement dégueulasse [NDLA, si je puis me permettre l'expression. Samantha approchait. Ils étaient là avec les saloperies. Samantha n'aimait pas les saloperies. Il était temps d'opérer une retraite stratégique.

Tous trois arrivèrent à cette conclusion au même instant. Ixion fuit de toute la force de ses sabots et Valefore claqua des ailes vers une autre direction. Quant à Anima, elle se souvint une fois de plus qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de bouger et que cela pourrait bien poser quelques problèmes pour sa propre fuite.

Juste avant de sortir, Valefore se retourna vers elle.

« N'ayez pas peur, mon amie, votre sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Votre nom sera chanté encore pendant des éons par ceux que vous aurez sauvés aujourd'hui. Bon, euh… je me taille. »

Et il disparut. Les pas de Samantha approchaient dangereusement, annonciateurs de l'apocalypse prochaine.

« YYYRHAAA, » marmonna Anima entre ses dents recourbées.

Et pour une fois, nos lecteurs les plus jeunes pourront se montrer reconnaissants d'avoir échappé à la traduction de ces derniers mots.

* * *

Voilà. C'est de plus en plus n'importe quoi et sans le moindre sens, et tant mieux, même si seuls les plus fous d'entre vous pourront être arrivés jusqu'ici. :) Et accrochez-vous, pasque ça va continuer --insérer rire machiavélico-diabolique--

Oh, baïzeuwé, Neo Bahamut est un emprunt à FF VII pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas reconnu.

Et je vais même en profiter pour faire un peu de pub honteuse pour une autre fiction sur ce même site, concernant FF VII donc, et écrite par une jeune peste de talent qui donne une ambiance pas humoristique, mais fraîche, légère et souvent décalée à l'univers sombre de FF VII... Donc on n'aime ou on n'aime pas, mais moi j'aime, et en plus c'est moi le bêta-reader officiel à partir du chapitre 5, et ça c'est trop la classe. Donc hop, c'est par là que ça se passe ! pour vos lectures et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre... --voir rire précédent--


	5. Putain, c'est quoi cette équipe de merde

**Note :** Hmmm bon, j'admets qu'il a été un peu long à venir celui-ci. :) Mais au moins, vous avez vu ce timing parfait ? Un mois pile après le précédent ! Monstrueux.

Un petit merci à mes innombrables... euh... deux reviewers :p Elorin, probablement la plus charmante autrice de fics de ce site, et PoseidonDemon qui a réagi à la rapidité de l'éclair lors du dernier chapitre :) (deux heures après, la review était déjà en ligne, ça m'a presque donné l'impression d'avoir un vrai lectorat qui suit ces absurdités xD)

Concernant le chapitre, ça va de plus en plus n'importe où, donc hein, faut aimer. En l'occurrence, ça fait pas avancer l'histoire, et je présente par avance mes excuses à ceux qui seraient complètement étrangers à l'univers du JDR ! (mais faut au moins écouter Naheulbeuk ! D'ailleurs, les connaisseurs devraient trouver une ou deux références.)

Bon, euh, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, on va jouer à ça ! » 

Neo accompagna cette affirmation en abattant trois gros bouquins d'au moins dix kilos chacun sur la table. Son frère, qui était en train de compulser fiévreusement un dossier de droit des chimères, sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Fais gaffe, ronchonna-t-il, on vient juste de remplacer cette table.

- Ouais, j'vais faire attention, assura Neo en décalant prestement les livres afin qu'ils recouvrent une fissure qui venait d'apparaître mystérieusement sur le bois. Lève le nez de ton truc et viens plutôt regarder ça.

- Désolé, grogna Bahamut, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps. Il faut que je connaisse ça par cœur pour préparer ma défense quand je passerai devant le tribunal chimérique. Le grand-père de la petite n'a vraiment pas l'air de vouloir me pardonner mon… petit faux pas.

- Plus tard le boulot, décréta Neo en lui arrachant son dossier. Regarde ça, je t'ai dit ! »

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses pour reprendre son dossier à son grand frère, Bahamut capitula et s'intéressa aux trois gros livres. Il fit une drôle de tête en saisissant celui qui se trouvait en haut de la pile.

« _Dungeons & Dragons_, lut-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _?

- Un jeu, sourit Neo. On incarne des personnages fictifs, on explore des donjons, on tue des dragons. D'où le nom.

- Nous _sommes_ des dragons, fit remarquer Bahamut avec froideur.

- Oh, oui, c'est un défaut mineur, répondit son frère avec désinvolture. Dans le jeu, ils sont méchants et on les tue. Sauf ceux qui sont gentils, enfin tu verras ça.

- Je trouve ce jeu _stupide_.

- Moi, je trouve stupide que tu t'amuses à mettre des mots en italique depuis tout à l'heure, se rebiffa Neo. Est-ce que je me plains ? »

Bahamut leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Je dois vraiment travailler. Tiens, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas la baballe pour aller jouer avec Daigoro dans le plan d'à côté ? Vous êtes aussi inutile l'un que – oh, merde, ce cabot m'a encore pissé sur la jambe !

- Alleeeeez, fit Neo avec une mine de chimère battue. J'ai déjà appris le jeu à Ifrit et Maria.

- L'élite intellectuelle de notre groupe, commenta Bahamut avec une ironie que son frère ne sembla pas saisir, tout en s'essuyant la jambe avec un mouchoir.

- Ils sont en train de chercher d'autres qui voudraient bien jouer. Dis oui, allez, dis oui !

- On se demande qui est le grand frère ici, soupira Bahamut. Bon. Si ça peut te faire fermer ton clapet, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, vu que je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas bosser tant qu'on n'aura pas fait une partie.

- Bien supposé. Je vais commencer à t'apprendre. Alors, regarde ça se joue avec des dés…

- Quoi ? s'étonna Bahamut en saisissant l'un des dés que Neo lui montrait. C'est un dé, ça ? Y'a encore plus de faces que le nombre de conneries que tu fais en une journée !

- N'importe quoi, fit Neo, irrité, en lui reprenant le dé. Il y en a vingt.

- Ah, je me suis trompé, alors.

- Bon, viens, je vais te montrer les classes en attendant que les deux autres reviennent… »

xxx

Ifrit frappa à la porte de la chambre de Yojimbo.

« Entrez, répondit la voix sèche du samouraï.

- Salut, l'maître-chien, sourit la chimère de flammes en obtempérant.

- Mon katana boira ton sang pour laver cet affront. Que veux-tu ?

- Y'a Neo, il a apporté un jeu, ça te dit pas de venir l'essayer avec nous ?

- Non. Fin de la discussion.

- Bahamut va jouer. Ne me dis pas que toi, t'as la trouille de relever le défi ?

- J'arrive dans deux minutes. »

xxx

« YYYRHAAA, fit Anima, catégorique.

- Allez, geignit Maria. Viens juste essayer, ça a l'air bien.

- YYYRHAAA, répéta Anima.

- T'es pas drôle, soupira Maria, découragée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'enquit Shiva qui venait d'arriver.

- Oh, salut ! Dis, ça t'intéresse d'essayer un jeu que Neo Bahamut a amené ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Shiva, indécise. Est-ce que Yojimbo ou Bahamut joueront ?

- Heu, fit Maria en fronçant les sourcils. J'crois pas.

- Bon, alors je veux bien essayer. »

xxx

Neo Bahamut, l'air satisfait, trônait en bout de table derrière un écran de carton et regardait les joueurs qu'il avait réussi à grappiller. Ifrit et Maria, l'air enthousiaste, Bahamut et Yojimbo, assis le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre sans toutefois se priver de se lancer des regards furieux et de se montrer les dents, et Shiva, qui n'en menait pas large et semblait se demander comment diable elle avait bien pu se mettre dans une telle situation.

« OK, clama Neo, donc je serai le maître de jeu. Allez, on va commencer… »

* * *

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit à la volée. Un individu massif s'engouffra à l'intérieur, soulagé d'échapper à la pluie qui battait au-dehors. Il secoua la tête, projetant moult gouttes d'eau sur le parquet usé, et repéra l'assemblée hétéroclite assise à une table, dans un coin. D'un pas lourd, il s'approcha, et se présenta… 

« Heu, hum, bonjour. Je m'appelle Bahamut…

- _Ah non, p'tit frère, on joue, là. Tu dois incarner ton personnage. C'est pas son nom._

- D'accord, d'accord ! ronchonna l'individu. Bon, je m'appelle Baharm le Destructeur, puissant combattant des terres du nord, vainqueur en combat singulier du terrifiant dragon noir Hellnitacles, détenteur de la force de la terre, tremblez devant mes muscles. C'est bon là ?

- _Heu… Oui, pas mal… Enfin ça fait très pompeux pour un perso de niveau 1, quand même._

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Chuis un barbare demi-orque de niveau 1. 20 points de Force.

- _Non, merde ! Ca t'es pas censé le dire, on fait du RP !_

- Hé, ho, laisse-nous déjà présenter nos personnages, hein, c'est pas si facile que ça ton truc. Et puis d'ailleurs, commencer ton histoire dans une taverne, t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, franchement ?

- _Heu… Ouais. Bon, ça va pour cette fois, faut bien se présenter, mais après, on est sérieux. A vous, les autres._ »

Les quatre individus assis à la table levèrent les yeux vers le nommé Baharm qui venait de les aborder. Chacun à son tour, ils se présentèrent en détail. Presque.

« Yod Ji, grommela un humain svelte au regard perçant, guerrier humain niveau 1 maniant le katana.

- Affret, ensorceleur nain niveau 1, spécialisé en sorts de feu et en divination, clama un nain difforme de l'autre côté de la table.

- Sheïba, barde elfe niveau 1 avec compétence Danse, murmura timidement une elfe légèrement vêtue –_très _légèrement vêtue.

- Marrhia, prêtresse gnome de Yondalla, niveau 1, » couina une minuscule gnomesse dodue.

Le silence retomba. Les cinq individus semblaient attendre quelque chose. Affret finit par se racler la gorge bruyamment et très innocemment.

« _Ah, euh, désolé. Hum, c'est tout pour les présentations ? Bon… On va pouvoir commencer cette aventure, alors ! Donc, vous quatre assis à la table, vous êtes un groupe d'aventuriers qui a déjà vécu de nombreuses, euh, aventures._

- Et on n'est que niveau 1, observa Yod Ji.

- _… Oui._

- Quel genre d'aventures ?

- _Eh bien, euh, Retrouver Les Poules Du Grand Père Qui Se Sont Enfuies ; Réparer Des Chaises En Bois ; Rentrer Les Foins Et Vite Si Possible Parce Que L'Orage Va Pas Tarder A Eclater Alors On Se Dépêche._

- Je vois.

- _Vous êtes donc des aventuriers, et vous vous reposez dans cette taverne après un éprouvant combat contre le Terrifiant Lapin de Caerbannog. Soudain, le barbare Baharm vous aborde, porteur de sombres nouvelles…_

- C'est à moi, là ? fit l'intéressé.

- _Tout à fait. Il faut que tu leur racontes tous les trucs que je t'ai dit concernant la Quête. A part ça, tu n'as qu'à incarner ton personnage, décrire ses actions, tout ça._

- Fantastique. Je tue Yojimbo.

- _Pardon ?_

- Je pare le coup en dégainant mon katana à la vitesse de l'éclair, répliqua du tac au tac Yod Ji en se levant de la table, et je riposte d'une frappe au flanc bien placée.

- _Mais… Euh…_

- J'encaisse en contractant mes abdos, contra Baharm, et je lui abats ma hache sur le crâne. Alors, il est mort ?

- _Mais pas du tout ! D'abord, vous êtes censés lancer des dés pour ce type d'action !_

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça. 20. Il est mort ?

- _… On va reprendre depuis le début._ »

xxx

« _Bon, j'ai légèrement réécrit le scénar pour prendre en compte ce… petit différend. Baharm et Yod Ji sont de très vieux adversaires qui veulent la mort l'un de l'autre, mais il se trouve que, par un heureux hasard, la barde Sheïba connaît un sort permanent qu'elle vous a lancé et qui vous empêche totalement de vous attaquer. Hem. Voilà._

- Je peux faire ça au niveau 1 ? s'enquit Sheïba, sceptique.

- _Euh… Ouais. Ouais, tu peux._

- Ce n'est pas marqué dans ma liste de sorts.

- _Hm, ah oui, c'est un sort qu'on ne peut lancer qu'une fois dans sa vie. En fait._

- Je vois. Il s'appellerait pas « Mauvaise foi du MJ », par hasard ?

- Elle a raison, protesta Baharm. Tu brides notre créativité. On était en train de faire du roleplay.

- 'Xactement, le soutint Yod Ji.

- Vous deux, la ferme, les rabroua Sheïba.

- Si ça vous ennuie pas, on pourrait avancer ? intervint Affret.

- _Ah, une parole sensée. Ecoutez le mage, avancez._

- On doit faire quoi ?

- Ah, eh bien, votre objectif ultime, pour le moment, est de mettre à bas la maléfique meute de rats qui infeste les égouts de la ville.

- On trouve difficilement plus épique, grommela Baharm.

- Ca a l'air génial, couina la gnomesse Marrhia.

- Et concrètement, demanda Sheïba, on va _où _?

- _Oh, c'est un jeu de rôles, vous êtes donc complètement libres._

- Ca, ça me plaît, reconnut Baharm. Par exemple, on pourrait aller explorer les alentours de la ville pour mieux connaître la région.

- _Euh, oui, en théorie, mais dans l'idéal, vous devriez aller directement aux égouts._

- Pourquoi ça ?

- _Ben, le problème de rats, tout ça, c'est urgent. Et puis les portes de la ville sont fermées._

- En fait, tu es en train de nous dire qu'on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut, mais que ton scénar stipule qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que les égouts parce que tu n'as pas préparé les autres endroits.

- _Je rejette ces accusations calomnieuses._

- Allez, clama Marrhia, apparemment pas choquée pour un sou. Allons mettre une raclée à ces rats !

- _Oui, allez mettre une raclée à ces rats._ »

xxx

Dans le sombre corridor putride, la pureté de la voix de l'elfe Sheïba repoussait les ombres tandis que ses compagnons se battaient courageusement contre l'ennemi. La lueur des flammes de la torche dansaient sur la lame acérée du katana. Vengeresse, elle siffla un chant de mort en abattant son impitoyable châtiment sur la cible.

«_ … et Yod Ji vient à bout d'un autre rat ! Vous gagnez encore 7,5 points d'expérience chacun _[NDA : Authentique, eh oui.

_­_- Ca devient lassant, soupira Yod Ji. Ils sont pas solides, ces monstres, j'en tue un par attaque…

- Parle pour toi, geignit Affret. Comment ça se fait que t'arrives à faire 20 points de dégâts avec ton katana, toi, alors que je fais que 4 dégâts avec mon projectile magique ? Je suis pas censé maîtriser de puissants pouvoirs arcaniques ?

- Ben, c'est la chanson de l'elfe, là, expliqua le guerrier en désignant Sheïba qui se déhanchait langoureusement sur une chanson aux mélodies envoûtantes. Ca ajoute des bonus aux dégâts des armes.

- Y'a du favoritisme !

- Nan, ricana Baharm en explosant deux rats d'un revers de hache, fallait pas prendre un mago, c'est tout.

- _Les écoute pas, Affret, les ensorceleurs valent mieux que les combattants._

- Mais ils font dix fois moins de dégâts, grommela le nain.

- Cinq fois, en fait, intervint Marrhia tout en écrasant un rat de sa masse d'armes. Je le sais, j'ai appris mes tables de division hier.

- _Ecoute, quand tu auras appris Boule de feu, ils pourront plus rien dire parce que tu détruiras les ennemis beaucoup plus vite qu'eux !_

- Aaah, ça ça me plaît, reconnut Affret. Bon, allez les gars, tuez-moi ces rats plus vite, qu'on gagne des PX et que j'apprenne Boule de feu.

- Y'en a plus, répondit piteusement Marrhia. Ils sont tous morts.

- Ah, bonne nouvelle, soupira Sheïba. Je ne supporte pas les rats, et puis ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir arrêter de chanter.

- _En effet, les courageux aventuriers sont venus à bout de leurs redoutables ennemis après un combat sans merci qui les aura poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements._

- Oui, enfin, disons que je suis le seul à avoir perdu deux petits points de vie, rectifia Baharm.

- Et je l'ai soigné juste après, précisa Marrhia.

- Ouais, à mon avis, on pouvait tenir encore un peu.

- _Vous avez jamais entendu parler de la tension dramatique ?_

- Non.

- _C'est pas grave, on continue._ »

Les aventuriers nettoyèrent leurs armes toutes poisseuses de sang de rat et les rengainèrent. Le sombre couloir malodorant des égouts menait à une porte de bois salie de déjections et d'eaux usées. En fronçant le nez et en portant l'elfe - qui refusait catégoriquement de patauger dans l'eau sale…

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai que c'est dégueulasse ! »

… ils atteignirent le battant. Tous pressentaient que quelque chose de terrible les attendait de l'autre côté. Baharm, qui ouvrait la marche, fit signe à ses compagnons de se tenir prêts à tout. Tous retinrent leur souffle et se crispèrent sur les manches de leurs armes tandis que le barbare, tous les muscles bandés, posait la main sur la poignée et la tournait.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement d'apocalypse…

* * *

**Quel suspense haletant ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se trouver derrière cette porte ? Baharm se jette-t-il dans la gueule du loup ? Sheïba tombera-t-elle dans l'eau dégueulasse ? Trouvera-t-elle des vêtements un peu plus décents ? Marrhia apprendra-t-elle toutes ses tables de division ? Affret arrivera-t-il enfin à ne pas faire que des dégâts de merde ? Yod Ji et Baharm arriveront-ils à vider leur querelle ancestrale ? Quand ce paragraphe interminable va-t-il enfin toucher à sa fin ?**

**Toutes ces questions absolument captivantes trouveront leur réponse dans le prochain épisode (enfin, à part la dernière qui, en fait, vient juste de la trouver). Ne le ratez pas ! Je sais que vous êtes crispés à vos sièges dans l'attente de toutes ces révélations !**

… **Au moins un peu, quoi.**

**Non ? **

**Alleeez… sûr, même pas deux ou trois gouttes de sueur ?**

**Bon, j'aurai essayé.**


	6. JOYEUX NOËL !

Bahamut, Shiva, Yojimbo, Ifrit et Maria, assis autour de la table, fixaient stupidement leur maître de jeu, qui, lui, affichait un air penaud et regardait ailleurs en feignant de ne pas les remarquer. Evidemment, eux n'avaient pas du tout l'intention de le laisser tranquille, pas après ce qu'il venait de dire.

Bahamut finit par rompre le silence d'une voix sèche.

« Comment ça, plus de scénario ?

- Ben euh, marmonna Neo, j'ai pas fini de l'écrire. C'est du boulot, vous savez. Et puis c'est de votre faute aussi, protesta-t-il ; vous êtes allés trop vite !

- Je savais qu'il fallait pas laisser le guerrier faire 20 points de dégâts avec son katana, remarqua Ifrit.

- Mouais, répliqua Bahamut, c'est que quand il fait des coups critiques, le reste du temps, je tape plus fort avec ma hache.

- Vu mes chances de critiques, ils est cependant clair que je suis en moyenne plus efficace que toi, objecta calmement Yojimbo.

- C'est parce que t'as pas encore vu ma rage de berserker !

- Du calme, vous deux, fit sèchement Shiva. Neo est en train d'essayer de s'enfuir. »

Ledit Neo sursauta ; il avait profité de la conversation pour prendre discrètement ses affaires sous le bras et se lever de la table. Il fit un grand sourire niais à ses joueurs, résistant tant bien que mal à leurs regards assassins. Ce faisant, il ne remarqua pas qu'un de ses dés à vingt faces venait de tomber par terre et avait roulé jusque devant l'une des portes de la pièce. Justement celle qu'était en train de franchir Ixion.

Vous devez tous le savoir : si vous mettez une bille par terre, ou un objet à peu près sphérique tel un dé à vingt faces, et que vous marchez dessus, si vous êtes normalement constitué, il y a fort à parier que vous réussirez à garder votre équilibre. N'espérez pas réussir à faire tomber quelqu'un en balançant ce genre d'objet sous son pied : non seulement ça ne marchera pas, mais en plus il risque de vous en vouloir. Ce n'est donc pas un bon plan.

Ceci étant dit, il existe une Loi Universelle fondamentale qu'il est absolument interdit de transgresser : dans une comédie, tout personnage commettant l'erreur de marcher sur une bille ou tout autre objet approchant se vautrera lamentablement. Et puis, Ixion ayant des sabots plutôt que des pieds, il n'est pas vraiment aidé pour échapper à cette vérité universelle.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il posa le sabot sur le dé de Neo, il perdit instantanément l'équilibre, battit des pattes de manière assez comique et tituba sur quelques mètres en luttant pour ne pas se casser la figure par terre. Il atteignit ainsi une autre porte – juste au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Samantha. Ixion entra violemment en collision avec elle et tous deux chutèrent lourdement à terre sous le regard médusé des autres chimères ; même Anima, qui avait roupillé pendant toute la séance de jeu de rôles, avait été réveillée par le vacarme et observait à présent la scène avec le plus vif intérêt.

« Aïe ! geignit Samantha. Et maintenant, vous rentrez dans les gens ! Vous n'allez pas bien, mon pauvre ami !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, se défendit Ixion. J'ai marché sur quelque chose… »

Les deux chimères concentrèrent leur regard sur l'objet du délit, le dé à vingt faces qui traînait bien sagement par terre. Puis, du même mouvement, elles firent glisser leur attention jusqu'à Neo Bahamut, qui arborait un sourire plein de dents en tentant de cacher derrière son dos le petit sac de dés qu'il tenait à la main.

Ixion et Samantha, eux, ne souriaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas souvent du même avis, mais quand ils tombaient d'accord sur quelque chose, il valait mieux s'éloigner rapidement. Manifestement, ils venaient de tomber d'accord sur l'élimination de Neo Bahamut. Et Neo l'avait compris aussi.

« Bon, euh, les amis, lança-t-il, c'était très sympa tout ça, mais je crois que je vais devoir vous laisser. Je sais, vous allez me regretter, mais… »

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un Foudre X d'Ixion.

« … on m'attend ailleurs, 'voyez, continua-t-il d'une voix paniquée. Déjà, je ne suis pas censé être là et – attention avec ça ma jolie, c'est dangereux – bon, ben, au plaisir alors hein, je repasserai vous voir – aïe ! »

Il fila vers la porte d'entrée et disparut. Ixion et Samantha grognèrent et cessèrent de lancer toutes sortes d'attaques apocalyptiques. Le silence retomba pendant un moment.

« YYYRHAAA, intervint enfin Anima.

- Bien dit, approuva Bahamut. Il était temps qu'il s'en aille, vu le bazar qu'il mettait ici. Bon… Vous pouvez circuler, tout le monde. »

Les chimères retournèrent à leurs activités normales et la plupart quittèrent la pièce ; seuls restèrent Ifrit, qui entreprit de ranger les papiers et les crayons du jeu de rôles, Bahamut, qui se rassit à la table et recommença à étudier son dossier, et Anima, évidemment.

Le calme était à peine revenu quand Valefore entra dans la pièce en discutant avec Annabella, qui buvait ses paroles comme du petit lait. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Ifrit était dans la pièce, elle perdit immédiatement son sourire et se cacha désespérément derrière Valefore. Un peu trop tard, puisqu'Ifrit l'avait vue et s'était mis à lui courir après. Ils se poursuivirent autour de Valefore sous le regard perplexe de ce dernier. Secouant la tête, il préféra faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas et s'adressa à Bahamut.

« Je te cherchais, Bahamut. Il y a du courrier pour toi ?

- De qui ? demanda le dragon en levant les yeux de son dossier.

- C'est la convocation au tribunal. Il faut que tu y sois cet après-midi.

- Comment ça ? s'étrangla Bahamut en pâlissant sur l'instant. Je croyais qu'ils devaient nous prévenir une semaine à l'avance ?!

- C'est le cas, en fait, répondit Valefore. Nous sommes jeudi, et la lettre est datée de jeudi dernier. J'ai peut-être omis de te dire que je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans la boîte aux lettres.

- Où l'as-tu trouvée ? glapit Bahamut en se saisissant de la lettre que lui tendait Valefore.

- Dans la chambre de celui qui est censé aller chercher le courrier chaque jeudi.

- Et qui va chercher le courrier le jeu… »

Il s'arrêta net et son regard glissa lentement vers Ifrit, ainsi que celui de Valefore. Ifrit, sentant ces quatre yeux sur lui, s'était également arrêté de courir après Annabella, laquelle, courant toujours autour de Valefore pour lui échapper, entra brutalement en collision avec lui et tomba au sol, assommée pour le compte.

La chimère de flammes recula prudemment en ricanant bêtement, puis se retourna brusquement et disparut par la même porte que celle qu'avait empruntée Neo Bahamut quelques minutes plus tôt avant que qui que ce soit pût l'arrêter. Bahamut poussa un terrible juron.

« Bon, il va falloir qu'on y aille alors ! Valefore, tu m'accompagnes, comme prévu ?

- Bien entendu, Bahamut. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes dans ce genre de situation.

- Merci.

- YYYRHAAA, intervint Anima.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi, tu veux venir ?

- YYYRHAAA.

- C'est sympa. Je suis content de vous avoir à mes côtés.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Si je puis me permettre, fit Valefore, je pense que tu devrais demander à Shiva de t'accompagner également. Ca lui ferait plaisir, et puis vous avez besoin de discuter… »

Le regard de Bahamut s'assombrit immédiatement.

« Non. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner l'horrible trahison qu'elle a commise avec Yojimbo.

- Euh… En fait, ils allaient simplement faire un tour sur Spira, non ? Et elle a refusé.

- Mon cœur saigne, Valefore.

- Bien, bien. J'arrête donc de m'immiscer dans ta vie amoureuse. Par contre, on ferait mieux d'y aller, sinon on va être en retard. »

XXX

Bahamut, Valefore et Anima, habillés avec soin et bon goût – si tant est qu'un costard-cravate puisse être de bon goût porté par une chimère draconoïde – étaient installés dans la salle d'audience et attendaient l'arrivée du juge. Quelques sièges plus loin, la partie adverse les fusillait du regard. Concrètement, il s'agissait du grand-père de la petite fille « traumatisée », un vieil invokeur rabougri à la longue barbe grise qui partait dans tous les sens, et de la fillette en question qui se blottissait derrière lui. Bahamut se souvenait avoir déjà fait deux ou trois boulots pour le vieux – un rabat-joie, impoli et prompt à la colère quand on le contrariait. C'était un excellent invokeur, mais il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir un châtiment contre la chimère qui avait soi-disant « failli tuer sa petite-fille et laissé des séquelles indélébiles sur son tendre esprit innocent » ; du moins, c'étaient les termes qu'il avait utilisés lors de leur dernière confrontation. Bahamut aurait bien voulu lui rétorquer « alors fallait pas lui apprendre à m'invoquer, vieux con, » mais Valefore l'en avait dissuadé en prétendant que cela n'arrangerait guère son cas. Il était assez probable que ce fût la vérité, d'ailleurs.

Enfin, le juge entra dans la pièce. C'était une grosse femme entre deux âges, aux yeux énormes et terrifiants. Elle était suivie de quelques mouches qui tournoyaient en permanence autour de son crâne avec un bourdonnement pour lequel le mot « irritant » aurait revenu à employer le terme « un peu trop chaud » pour parler d'un volcan en irruption. Elle se dandina jusqu'à sa chaire et posa sur tous les présents son regard surréaliste. Même Bahamut détourna les yeux ; Anima, en revanche, resta immobile comme toujours.

« Je déclare la séance ouverte, brailla la juge.

- Madame la juge, grinça le vieil homme en se levant immédiatement, ça ne sera pas long : je demande le bannissement immédiat de ce voyou et l'interdiction définitive d'être invoqué !

- YYYRHAAA, protesta Anima.

- Vous n'avez pas la parole, répliqua la juge en la faisant taire d'un regard vif. Si je ne m'abuse, l'avocat de la défense de Monsieur Bahamut est Monsieur Valefore, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est le cas, Madame la juge, confirma Valefore en se levant également. Nous pensons que Monsieur Le Grand-Père De La Fillette réagit un peu trop vivement à toute cette affaire.

- Parce que lancer Mega Atomnium sur une araignée sous MON toit, c'est pas une réaction trop vive ? s'étrangla le vieux. Je connais bien cette attaque, vous savez combien de monstres beaucoup plus méchants on peut massacrer avec un seul Mega Atomnium ?

- Ouais, je sais, ricana Bahamut. C'est que c'est pas une attaque de fillette, mon Mega Atomnium. »

Il subit un double foudroiement de regard de la part de Valefore et du vieil homme.

« Assez, » beugla la juge en écarquillant les yeux encore plus, si c'était possible, et en chassant une des mouches bourdonnantes d'un revers de main. L'insecte vint se réfugier dans les chaînes d'Anima qui se débattit faiblement pour le déloger, créant ainsi un barouf de tous les diables. Valefore s'efforça de l'ignorer et reprit sa plaidoirie à grand peine.

« Ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez, Madame le juge, Monsieur Le Grand-Père, c'est que mon client a agi avant tout avec zèle. Il voulait protéger la charmante enfant ici présente de…

- Comment ça, la charmante enfant ? rugit de nouveau Le Grand-Père. Elle n'a que cinq ans, monsieur, je vous prierai de garder vos attirances malsaines pour vous !

- Fermez-la ou je viens vous faire bouffer ces mouches unes à unes, » siffla la juge.

S'ensuivit un silence embarrassé où tout le monde se demandait si c'était un comportement normal pour une juge. Aucune parole n'étant prononcée, les mouvements d'Anima et les bourdonnements des mouches se firent de plus en plus audibles. Enfin, la mouche quitta Anima et rejoignit deux de ses consoeurs qui s'étaient éloignées de la juge, probablement par peur de la menace. Toutes trois vinrent foncer droit dans une narine de Bahamut, qui éternua bruyamment.

« Bon, reprit la juge en s'adressant au vieux, allez-y, exposez-nous votre version.

- Je ne devais pas la fermer ? demanda-t-il piteusement.

- Et faites pas le malin.

- Bien, Madame la juge. Ma version, c'est que ce soir-là, je venais juste de finir de lire une histoire à ma petite-fille. Elle allait éteindre la lumière quand elle a vu cette araignée. Prise de panique, elle a voulu la chasser en invoquant Bahamut. Et ce mufle, plutôt que de s'acquitter gentiment de sa tâche, a voulu faire du zèle !

- YYYRHAAA, grommela discrètement Anima.

- Comme tu dis, lui glissa Bahamut à voix basse.

- Je demande la parole, Madame la juge, intervint Valefore.

- Vous l'avez, répondit-elle en posant sur lui ses énormes yeux.

- Mon client s'est bel et bien acquitté de la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée. L'araignée est morte. Il n'existe aucune loi stipulant une limite de puissance aux attaques utilisée selon la force de l'ennemi.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour terrifier ainsi une petite fille ! beugla le vieil homme. J'exige que…

- Désolé, l'interrompit Bahamut, vraiment désolé, Monsieur Le Grand-Père, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Les mouches n'arrêtent pas de me rentrer dans les narines depuis tout à l'heure. C'est très, très désagréable.

- Eh bien, chassez les et cessez d'interférer, lui intima sèchement la juge.

- J'en avais l'intention, Madame la juge. Ce sera l'affaire d'un instant. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et étira ses membres ankylosés. Tous les autres présents, y compris la petite fille, le fixèrent d'un œil perplexe. Ce fut Anima qui comprit en premier.

« YYYRHAAA, lança-t-elle, paniquée.

- Quoi ? glapit Valefore. Non, Bahamut, arrête ?

- Il va faire quoi ? interrogea la juge.

- Ah ! Ah ! Je reconnais cette position ! beugla le vieux. Vous voyez qu'on peut pas lui faire confiance !

- Papi, j'ai peur, couina la petite fille.

- MEGA ATOMNIUM !!! »

XXX

Shiva fut assez étonnée de voir l'air morose qu'affichait Valefore une fois de retour à la Salle d'Attente.

« Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ca dépend, grommela-t-il. Les mouches sont mortes, ça c'est sûr.

- Hein ?

- Non, rien. Pour répondre à la question, on va dire que ça ne s'est pas passé de manière optimale.

- … Ah, je vois… donc le verdict…

- … sera prononcé par la juge quand elle sortira de l'hôpital. Je veux dire, si elle sort. »

Shiva garda le silence un instant, avant de reprendre :

« Bon, si on me cherche, je suis dans la chambre de Yojimbo.

- Et si c'est Bahamut qui demande ?

- Dis-lui juste que je ne veux pas le voir. »

Valefore soupira en la regardant sortir. Tout ceci empirait. A priori, Bahamut pouvait s'attendre à des ennuis, les relations entre lui, Shiva et Yojimbo s'envenimaient de jour en jour… Tout partait dans le décor. Même le chapitre, qui était sur le point de se finir en queue de poisson.

Mais au moins, on pouvait en profiter pour souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

* * *

Mouahaha... Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, cher lecteur, tu n'es pas le seul à trouver que la fin est pourrie et absurde :) 

Mais bon. C'est sûr que c'est un peu tard pour souhaiter joyeux Noël, mais hein, on est toujours le 25 ! Donc fête commerciale mise à part tout ça, on va pas faire les aigris : c'est toujours une occasion de glandouiller et d'avoir des cadeaux. Et des chocolats. Très importants les chocolats. Ah oui, et puis aussi de trouver un titre au chapitre.

Donc faites bien la fête... enfin, vu que là c'est normalement fini, faites bien la fête la semaine prochaine ! Et vu que y'aura très probablement pas de nouveau chapitre d'ici là, bonne année d'avance !

Et sinon, merci de nouveau aux deux ou trois perdus qui suivent fidèlement ces inepties ;)


	7. Dans ce monde, y'a deux types d'homme

Ding-i-ling. Ding-i-ling. Ding-i-ling.

« Oh non, pas encore, » ronchonna Bahamut.

Ixion leva les yeux de son journal. Le format écrit nous épargnera fort heureusement d'avoir à trouver une manière convaincante d'expliquer comment la chimère hippoïde s'y prenait pour tenir les feuilles dans ses sabots. Et comme on va pas y passer la nuit, acceptez simplement qu'il était en train de lire son journal, et que l'irritant son de clochettes et le grognement de Bahamut le dérangèrent dans sa lecture.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Encore une invocation, soupira le dragon. La troisième depuis ce matin.

- Je croyais que tu aimais ça, te battre, souligna Ixion.

- Aimais, oui. Mais depuis le procès, ça n'arrête pas. La rumeur de mes quelques… écarts de conduite s'est répandue sur Spira. Du coup, je suis invoqué en permanence par des gens qui veulent voir par eux-mêmes la chimère stupide qui balance des overdrives dans tous les coins.

- D'un autre côté, tu n'avais qu'à pas balancer des overdrives dans tous les coins.

- YYYRHAAA, acquiesça Anima.

- Kss. Le pire, c'est qu'ils me tiennent à l'œil. Je dois y aller doucement, calmement, sinon ils me tombent sur le poil.

- YYYRHAAA, grimaça Anima.

- Je compatis également, fit Ixion. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

- Ca ne l'est pas. Enfin… Je ferais mieux de répondre à l'appel si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une charge de plus sur les épaules, comme quoi j'aurais laissé mon Invokeur se faire déchiqueter. Hmpf. »

Bahamut se leva et franchit le voile après un vague signe de la main à ses collègues. Le silence avait à peine eu le temps de retomber que Yojimbo franchissait d'un pas vif une autre porte, suivi par un Daigoro bondissant.

« YYYRHAAA, lâcha Anima d'un ton acerbe.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, l'enchaînée, répliqua sèchement Yojimbo. Ce qui se passe entre Shiva et moi ne te regarde pas.

- YYYRHAAA ?

- Elle est partie. Invoquée.

- Et toi ? demanda calmement Ixion. Tu vas où ?

- On m'a appelé aussi. Je pars sur le champ. »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il s'engouffra par le même chemin que celui emprutné par Bahamut quelques instants plus tôt.

Resté seul avec Anima, Ixion replia son journal en soupirant puis alla ouvrir un tiroir, d'où il sortit un échiquier qu'il posa sur la table. Patiemment, il entreprit de disposer les pièces sur leurs cases respectives. Quand à savoir comment il accomplit cette succession d'actions avec ses seuls sabots, je vous renvoie au début de ce chapitre, on va pas se répéter non plus.

A peine avait-il soigneusement placé le dernier pion que Valefore entra dans la pièce. Il salua poliment Ixion et se dirigea vers lui et l'échiquier.

« Je vois que tu es déjà prêt pour notre partie quotidienne, mon ami.

- Je dois prendre ma revanche pour hier, » acquiesça Ixion.

Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de l'échiquier. Quelques pions furent avancés, puis l'un des voiles s'ouvrit avec fracas et Annabella entra à toute berzingue en bourdonnant follement. Elle freina de justesse avant de rentrer en collision avec Anima, puis vint se placer près de la table en haletant. Les deux joueurs continuèrent stoïquement leur partie jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à reprendre assez de souffle pour parler.

« Monsieur Valefore, couina-t-elle.

- Oui, Annabella ?

- J'ai besoin de vous !

- Ah… Eh bien tu vois, jeune fille, c'est malheureusement impossible. Ca ne marchera jamais entre nous, nous avons trop de différences… Je suis désolé, mais…

- Hein ? Non, je parlais pas de ça, balbutia Annabella. C'est parce qu'Ifrit est en train de me poursuivre et je crois qu'il veut me draguer, mais il n'est pas vraiment doué, et là, il commence à me faire peur. Et je crois qu'il arrive. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît !

- … Oh. »

Un peu confus, Valefore n'eut pas le temps de trouver les mots pour répondre avant qu'Ifrit ne pénètre en trombe dans la pièce et ne se rue sur Annabella avec un grand sourire qui se voulait manifestement séducteur.

« Annabellaaaaa, tu m'as manqué ! Viens avec moi, je vais te faire vivre l'amour avec un grand H !

- Ca commence par un A, » glapit-elle.

Constatant que ça ne l'arrêtait pas, elle alla se placer, en désespoir de cause, de l'autre côté de la table où Ixion était en train de mettre le roi de Valefore en échec. Ifrit, un instant désarçonné par ce subtil subterfuge, trouva la parade en contournant également la table. Malheureusement pour lui, Annabella le guettait et passa de nouveau de l'autre côté de la table. S'ensuivit une course-poursuite effrénée que Valefore fit semblant de ne pas voir, préférant interposer un pion pour protéger son roi. Ixion, en revanche, complètement excédé par le boucan que faisaient les deux autres, piaffa et foudroya Ifrit du regard.

« Ifrit, laisse-la tranquille ou tu vas tâter de ma foudre X !

- Laisse faire, soupira Valefore. Dis-moi plutôt… Où sont partis tout le monde ? A cette heure-ci, cette salle est beaucoup plus bondée, d'habitude.

- Oui, ben, avec le bordel que font ces deux-là, on peut s'estimer heureux qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

- Bahamut et Yojimbo viennent d'être invoqués. D'après Yojimbo, Shiva aussi, juste avant. Par les cornes de Gagazet, Ifrit, je t'ai dit de lui foutre la paix !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Valefore. Trois en même temps ? Hmm. Je me demande ce qui se passe en bas. »

Ixion sourit en prenant le pion qui s'était interposé devant le roi de Valefore.

« D'après ce que je devine, un truc assez intéressant pour que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir y assister. »

XXX

Yojimbo regarda autour de lui.

Le vent soufflait, chaud, sec, sans pitié, sur une plaine désertique en plein milieu de nulle part. Seuls le sable et les cactus défiaient le ciel. On s'attendait presque à voir une flopée de vautours tourner en rond autour du premier être vivant assez naïf pour passer par là.

Yojimbo avança lentement vers son Invokeur, un grand type sec à petite moustache, et mit un genou en terre. Daigoro se coucha à côté de lui.

« Vous m'avez appelé, maître, entonna-t-il. Je suis à votre service. Que dois-je faire ?

- Salutations, fit sèchement l'Invokeur. Je m'appelle Falaise. Je dois vous demander d'écraser l'impudent qui se trouve là-bas.

- Oui, maître. »

Il se releva et envoya son regard d'acier vengeur dans la direction que lui indiquait Falaise.

Sa détermination adamantine fut quelque peu secouée quand il aperçut la silhouette caractéristique de Bahamut.

Ce dernier était manifestement en plein débat enflammé avec son propre Invokeur, un homme ombrageux vêtu d'un poncho plutôt moche et mâchonnant un cigare puant. Yojimbo lâcha un grognement méprisant. Bahamut… Incapable de suivre l'autorité, celui-là. Tssk. Mais la question, c'était… que faisait-il ici ? Le samouraï tendit l'oreille pour capter les propos de son rival.

« Ecoutez, dit Bahamut à son Invokeur, monsieur… Estebois, c'est bien ça ? Je ne peux pas l'attaquer. Les chimères ne sont pas faites pour ça.

- Non, gringo, répliqua le dénommé Estebois après avoir copieusement suçoté son cigare. Elles sont faites pour obéir aux ordres de leur Invokeur. Alors tu passes à l'attaque,_maintenant_. »

Yojimbo haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, ce n'était pas lui que Bahamut hésitait à attaquer ; il gesticulait dans une autre direction. C'est par là qu'il concentra son attention…

… Et croisa le regard de Shiva.

« Tiens, fit celle-ci d'une voix lasse. Toi aussi, tu es là ?

- Oui, fut obligé de reconnaître Yojimbo. Euh… il se passe quoi ?

- Il se passe que cette garce refuse de m'obéir ! brailla un petit homme grassouillet derrière Shiva.

- En gros, admit Shiva. Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs… Yojimbo, je te présente Gromiche, Invokeur. Monsieur Gromiche, voilà Yojimbo, chimère.

- Concrètement ? demanda Yojimbo, complètement perdu.

- Eh bien, ces trois types, Estebois, Falaise et Gromiche, ont décidé de régler leurs comptes. A coups de chimère. Et nous sommes celles qu'ils ont invoquées pour ça.

- Bon résumé, mademoiselle, intervint la voix sèche de Falaise. A présent, Yojimbo, si vous voulez bien m'obéir et atomiser vos petits camarades.

- Il gagnera pas, intervint la voix de Bahamut, plus loin, qui s'était arrêté d'argumenter avec Estebois juste le temps de beugler cette provocation.

- Attendez, monsieur Falaise, fit Yojimbo. Les choses vont un peu trop vite pour moi. Vous voulez donc que je fasse chanter Zanmato, la Lame Aux Mille Vies De L'Aurore Lunaire Infinie, pour battre Shiva et Bahamut ?

- En gros. C'est le principe du combat, je le crains.

- Parfaitement, râla Gromiche. Allez, Shiva ! Attaque Laser-glace !

- Monsieur Gromiche, fit froidement l'interpellée, je crains que cette fanfiction soit déjà assez perdue dans les bas-fonds de l'aberration sans que vous ne l'agrémentiez en plus de ce genre de « références. »

Yojimbo secoua la tête. Tout ceci était assez étrange, mais passons. Il avait fini par repérer l'élément essentiel de la situation : on lui offrait l'occasion d'humilier enfin Bahamut en combat au corps à corps. Il esquissa un sourire. Voilà. Là, ça devenait plus clair.

« Hé, lézard, interpella-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le trancheur de jambon ? fit Bahamut avec humeur en arrêtant de nouveau d'argumenter avec Estebois, et en plissant les yeux dans la direction du samouraï.

- Tes tripes feront une guirlande palpitante autour de mon katana pour te faire payer ces mots. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans le fait de te battre contre moi ? »

Bahamut ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'arrêta. Euh, oui… Après tout… Yojimbo, il serait heureux de lui faire bouffer quelques dents pour lui apprendre la politesse. En fait, à la base, c'était Shiva qu'il ne voulait pas attaquer. Mais le sabreur fou ? Il n'y avait rien – absolument _rien _– qui les empêchât de vider leur querelle une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le dragon afficha un sourire carnassier, croisa les bras et se campa sur ses jambes.

« Estebois, tu as de la chance. Je vais écraser face de champi et on reprendra la conversation après.

- A la bonne heure, gringo, marmonna Estebois.

- Monsieur Falaise, murmura Yojimbo, je vais me battre pour vous.

- Merci, trancha Falaise.

- Voilà ! fulmina Gromiche en gesticulant vers les deux autres, ses petits yeux plantés sur Shiva (sur certaines partie proéminentes de son anatomie, plus précisément). Tu vois ? Ca, c'est la bonne attitude ! Alors tu bouges ton arrière-train et tu vas te battre !

- Vous rigolez ? fit Shiva. Moi, je m'assieds là et je les regarde. Je pense qu'on ne pourra pas les arrêter, mais il n'y a pas moyen que j'aille risquer mon physique de rêve dans leur dispute débile.

- Toujours le même, Gromiche, ricana Falaise. Même pas foutu de te faire obéir des chimères que tu invoques. »

Un silence de cercueil s'abattit sur le désert (sauf si on considère les jurons fulminants de Gromiche, mais comme personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention, on les ignorera aussi). Le vent fouettait le désert et soulevait des tornades de sable. Une dizaine de mètres séparait Bahamut et Yojimbo qui s'étaient un peu rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et le sol brûlant entre eux semblait tout prêt à supporter les assauts furieux des combattants. Falaise fixait sa chimère sans ciller, tandis qu'Estebois avait déjà bouffé la moitié de son cigare. Bahamut était bras croisés et jambes écartées, dans sa pose de combat favorite, tandis que Yojimbo avait dégainé Zanmato et tenait sa pointe au niveau de la gorge de son adversaire. Sans raison apparente, Shiva sortit un harmonica de Yevon sait où, considérant sa tenue plutôt légère, et se mit à jouer un air lancinant qui emplit l'air sec du désert et fit gonfler la tension ambiante.

Soudain, Bahmut se baissa et s'ancra dans le sol, dans la position caractéristique annonçant à l'adversaire qu'il vit ses derniers instants.

« Héhé, ricana Bahamut. Ca tombe bien, depuis le temps que je n'envoie cette attaque que contre des mouches et des araignées… Je me demandais si je pouvais trouver une cible encore plus déshonorante pour mon Mega Atomnium. Apparemment, je l'ai devant moi. Prépare-toi, Yoji, tu vas… »

Mais il n'avait pas fini sa phrase quand, soudain, Yojimbo partit comme une flèche et couvrit la distance qui les séparait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner de l'œil. Il se trouvait à présent à côté de Bahamut, katana brandi au-dessus du cou de ce dernier, qui, estomaqué par la vitesse de l'action, levait des yeux écarquillés sur son agresseur.

« Quand on tire, on raconte pas sa vie, » lâcha le samouraï.

Et il abattit sa lame. Bahamut fut juste assez rapide pour rouler sur le côté et esquiver le tranchant meurtrier d'un cheveu. Zanmato s'enfonça dans le sol en soulevant un nuage de sable, tandis que Bahamut se redressait un peu plus loin et s'époussetait, l'air furieux.

« Ok, tu l'auras voulu… Maintenant, c'est sérieux. »

XXX

Samantha parcourait les couloirs d'un pas excédé. Où était Annabella ? Pas encore à tourner autour des chimères inférieures, quand même ? Elle lui avait pourtant dit cent fois… Oh, quelle peste. Est-ce qu'une bonne fois pour toutes, elle allait se décider à faire rentrer les ordres de sa grande sœur dans son crâne de linotte ?

Elle arriva enfin au voile qui menait à la salle principale. Elle l'ouvrit, haussa un sourcil en remarquant que le corps carbonisé et parcouru de petites décharges électriques d'Ifrit gisait devant la porte, puis l'enjamba stoïquement pour entrer dans la pièce.

Sur la table, la partie d'échecs entre Ixion et Valefore faisait toujours rage et les pièces posées à côté de l'échiquier, prises dans l'exercice de leur fonction, attestaient de la violence de l'affrontement. Valefore était en difficulté, son roi acculé dans un coin et encerclé par l'ennemi, mais possédait toujours sa dame, qu'Ixion avait, lui, perdue au combat. A côté de la table, Annabella s'était assise sur un tabouret pour suivre la partie en faisant semblant de comprendre les règles. Quand elle aperçut sa grande sœur, elle n'eut pas l'air enchantée.

« Bonsoir, messieurs, fit Samantha d'un ton cassant. Annabella, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas traîner dans le coin.

- Mais… murmura Annabella.

- Allons, madame, intervint courtoisement Valefore. Elle ne fait rien de mal. Elle s'instruit.

- Hmpf, fit Samantha sans faire attention à sa petite sœur qui avait rougi instantanément aux mots de Valefore. Peut-être… Il est vrai que les échecs sont un noble jeu.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, approuva Valefore en déplaçant une tour.

- Echec et mat, répliqua immédiatement Ixion en décalant son fou d'une case.

- Ah, constata son adversaire. Oui. En fait, c'était pour ça que je ne devais pas bouger cette tour. Zut.

- Ca fait 69 partout, sourit Ixion. Madame Samantha ? Vous voulez faire une partie ?

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas, » accepta Samantha après un moment d'hésitation.

C'est alors qu'un autre Ding-i-ling retentit, pour Ixion cette fois.

« Oh, sursauta-t-il. Je vais devoir vous laisser. On m'appelle aussi. A tout à l'heure. »

Pendant que Valefore et Samantha s'installaient de part et d'autre de l'échiquier, Ixion trottina jusqu'à la porte. Il était justement curieux de voir ce qui se passait en bas. C'était l'occasion d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

XXX

Un peu plus tard, Ixion et Shiva étaient sur le chemin du retour. Bahamut et Yojimbo étaient sur le dos d'Ixion, inanimés et arborant de splendides bosses sur ce qui avait été leurs crânes. Quant à Ixion, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire.

« Match nul, hein ?

- Oui, répondit froidement Shiva.

- Mais comment ils ont fait ça ?

- Oh, l'accident bête. Yojimbo a trébuché sur un gros caillou. Bahamut a trébuché sur Yojimbo. Du coup, c'est Gromiche qui a gagné le duel à trois. Il était content. »

Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la Salle d'Attente. Ixion ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Shiva.

« Merci, Ixion. Dis, tu pourrais aller déposer ces deux-là dans leurs chambres, qu'ils reprennent un peu leurs esprits ?

- Hé, s'offusqua Ixion. Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois m'occuper d'eux ? »

Shiva sourit.

« Tu vois, Ixion, dans ce monde, y'a deux types de chimères. Celles qui sont belles et séduisantes, et celles qui transportent les abrutis. Toi, tu transportes les abrutis. »

Et, sur ce très mauvais clin d'œil, elle disparut en chantonnant.

* * *

Les examens étant finis, les débilités reprennent de plus belle et de manière plus régulière. :) 


	8. Here There Be Dragons

« _Bon, je vais résumer calmement la situation._

- Je t'en prie.

- _Le groupe, fourbu après des heures de route, a fini par atteindre un petit village niché dans les montagnes. D'un commun accord, vous êtes entrés dans l'auberge pour vous reposer._

- Jusque là, ça me semble plutôt sensé, fit Affret.

- _Assez pour m'étonner, venant de vous. Bref. Une fois dans la salle, Sheïba a décidé de nous faire une démonstration de ses talents de danseuse._

- Ses immenses talents, corrigea Sheïba.

- _Et c'est à partir de là que ça a commencé à déraper, je crois. Ou plus exactement, quand Yod Ji et Baharm, en assistant à la danse, se sont mis à discuter de la barde, ou plutôt à se disputer à son sujet, et ce de manière TRES RP…_

- Très, confirmèrent à l'unisson les intéressés.

- _… et ont fini par vouloir en venir aux mains. Par bonheur, le sort surpuissant qui vous empêche de vous battre fait toujours effet._

- Et c'est lui qui parle de RP, marmonna Yod Ji.

- _C'est donc au bras de fer que vous avez décidé de régler votre différend. Comme Affret et Marrhia ont refusé de vous laisser le faire à leur table…_ »

Le nain et la gnome arborèrent des sourires satisfaits et innocents.

« Merci pour rien, connards, leur glissa Baharm.

- On avait pas fini nos bières, se défendit benoîtement Marrhia.

- _… vous vous êtes mis en tête de chasser deux autres clients de leurs chaises à coups de pied dans l'arrière-train afin de pouvoir vider votre querelle._

- Ecoute, ici, c'est NOUS les héros. Eux, ce sont des PNJ, tout au plus. Quel droit ont-ils de faire obstacle à notre volonté ?

- _Ils étaient armés aussi… D'après ce que je comprends de votre conception de la loi, ça leur donne droit à la parole. D'ailleurs, ils ont voulu se défendre, ce en quoi je ne peux que les approuver._

- Bah ! Et alors ? On les a torchés, non ?

- _… Certes. Vous avez aussi engendré une baston générale dans la taverne._

- Ce qui se traduit par un bonus d'XP pour chaque client qu'on a battu. Je vois pas où est le problème.

- _Le problème, c'est que vous auriez pu vous arrêter quand la garde a rappliqué !_

- Absurde. Ils donnaient plus d'XP que les bouseux. D'ailleurs, ils ont pas fait long feu non plus.

- _… c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils ont appelé en renfort les unités d'élite…_

- … qu'on a poutrées aussi…

- _… avant que le corps des mages de bataille royaux entre dans la partie…_

- Bon, écoute, frangin, tout ça, on sait, on vient de le jouer ! Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas tout simplement continuer ? On a un combat à terminer. »

S'ensuivit un bref silence, au terme duquel la Voix en italiques laissa échapper un colossal soupir désabusé.

« _Ok… C'était ton tour, non ? Vas-y…_

- Génial ! Je donne de nouveau un coup de hache à Algatouf, l'Archimage du Cercle Ultime qui vient de débarquer, là.

- Et moi, signala Affret, je me prépare pour lancer un Rayon de Givre sur N'efhtagn Uludrizz'Tan'Pod, le démon majeur qu'il vient d'invoquer.

- _Je vous hais._ »

XXX

Quelques jours plus tard, dans un hôpital de campagne accueillant cinq patients inhabituels aux blessures assez terrifiantes.

La Voix se mit à parler, avec une inflexion qui laissait bizarrement penser que les lèvres qui la prononçaient dessinaient un sourire tout à la fois sadique et satisfait.

- _Vous vous réveillez donc dans vos lits respectifs, une semaine après la bataille. Vous vous sentez mieux, mais vos cicatrices vous rappellent votre douloureuse défaite._

- Ouais, bon, ça va.

-_ Douloureuse non seulement pour le corps, mais aussi pour l'esprit. Votre amour-propre en a pris un sacré coup._

- Ca va, on a dit.

- _Vous vous êtes tellement fait écraser que c'est limite si vous ne devriez pas abandonner la carrière d'aventuriers, vu qu'avec la honte qui vous suit maintenant partout, vous perdez toute crédibilité en tant que héros._

- Moi j'avais pas envie de me battre, geignit Marrhia.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Sheïba.

- La ramène pas trop, quand même, s'offusqua Baharm face à la Voix. Tes mages de bataille, on les a défoncés.

- _Reste que vous avez fini par perdre._

- Je persiste à croire que le dracosire prismatique était abusé.

- Ouais, là il a raison.

- _Mais je vois un défaut dans votre raisonnement._

- Lequel ?

- _Ici, c'est moi qui décide. Maintenant, vous ramassez vos trucs et on reprend un jeu à peu près convenable._ »

Le groupe suivit cette phrase d'un silence en chœur. Leurs regards se croisèrent plusieurs fois, et finalement, Marrhia déclara :

« Moi j'ai pas aimé comment le dragon nous a écrabouillés.

- Bien parlé, dame Marrhia, approuva Yod Ji. L'honneur nous commande d'aller prendre notre revanche.

- _Pauvre ignorants. Il vous faudrait une centaine de niveaux de plus pour être de taille face à un grand dracosire prismatique._

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Baharm. Mais dans l'absolu… Est-ce qu'on est _obligés_ de se venger sur le _même_ dragon ?

- _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous préparez encore ?_ »

De nouveau, les membres du groupes échangèrent des regards, mais cette fois, il y couvait un lueur malsaine. Baharm finit par demander avec un énorme sourire plein de dents :

« Y'a pas un dragonnet dans le coin ? »

XXX

L'on retrouve nos héros quelques heures plus tard. La Voix était cette fois légèrement irritée. De l'irritation de celui qui vient de noyer une colonie de fourmis pour les empêcher d'annexer son pique-nique et qui est en train de les voir revenir à la charge, manifestement incapable d'apprendre de leurs erreurs, si grossières fussent-elles.

« _Bon, c'est la seule tanière de dragon que vous ayez trouvée à vingt kilomètres à la ronde. C'est là que vit le terrible dragon rouge Aztarughlinalisia, dont l'infernal souffle de feu est chanté par les bardes, une bête démoniaque sur laquelle circulent maints contes et légendes._

- Il est donc temps d'en écrire le dernier chapitre, fit Yod Ji en dégainant calmement son katana.

- Et de faire couler le sang à la place de l'encre, renchérit Baharm qui ne voulait pas être en reste sur les répliques qui pètent.

- Allez, on y va, s'enthousiasma Marrhia. On va s'amuser.

- Ouais ! appuya Affret. Il va tâter de ma magie ! Et de mes Rayons de Givre !

- J'aurai sûrement une ballade à écrire sur ce combat, dit Sheïba, rêveuse.

- _Si tu y survis._

- Quoi ?

- _Non, rien. Entrez, puisque ça vous fait si plaisir._ »

Ils ne se firent pas prier. A l'intérieur, les occupants principaux des lieux, à savoir l'obscurité et une sale odeur de cadavre de rat qui aurait pourri dans un plat de gratin de courgettes pendant trois mois sous la pluie, leur sautèrent à la gorge.

« Ca schlingue, ronchonna Baharm.

- L'hygiène de cet endroit ne convient pas à une frêle demoiselle comme moi, se plaignit Sheïba.

- _Fallait pas venir chercher des crosses au dragon._

- Tu sais que t'es mesquin, là ?

- _Oui._

- Ne lui prêtez pas attention, mes amis, fit le vertueux Yod Ji. Une glorieuse tâche nous attend. Le moment est venu de laver nos noms de cette sombre opprobre accablante.

- C'est pas facile à répéter plusieurs fois très vite, ça, » remarqua Affret.

Yod Ji fit tomber son regard sur lui. Il parut se concentrer.

« Sombre opprobre accablante sombre opprobre accablante sombre opprobre accablante sombre octobre à brocante somble… Heu… Oh, et puis zut ! Compagnon Affret, soyons sérieux ! Ceci est une quête de la plus haute importance !

- Il a raison », approuva Sheïba.

Elle poussa du pied un plat à gratin contenant un rat mort et quelques courgettes trempées, sans perdre de temps à se demander ce que ça pouvait bien foutre ici. Baharm, lui, resserra les mains sur sa hache et s'avança prudemment en jetant moult regards méfiants alentour.

« Mon sixième sens me dit qu'il y a un dragon dans cette caverne.

- Ah bon ? s'étrangla Marrhia.

- Très drôle, répliqua Sheïba en levant les yeux au ciel. N'empêche que… C'est bien ce qu'on est venu chercher, mais je ne le vois nulle part… Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là ?

- « _TREMBLEZ, MISERABLES MORTELS !!! »_ rugit soudain une voix colossale, juste un peu plus loin dans la grotte.

- Tu dois des excuses à mon sixième sens.

- La ferme. »

Une gigantesque silhouette s'avança dans leur champ de vision. Les membres du groupe qui en doutaient encore purent ainsi constater qu'il s'agissait bien d'un dragon rouge. Grand. Et à l'air excédé, un air qui ne présage jamais rien de bon quand il est sur un dragon. Encore moins un grand.

« _« CRAIGNEZ MON COURROUX, CAR IL EST GRAND EN EFFET ! » _continua le dragon, apparemment content de son petit effet. _« VOUS AVEZ PENETRE DANS L'ANTRE D'AZTARUGHLINALISIA, ET POUR CELA, VOUS ALLEZ PERIR ! »_

- Je veux pas, chouina Marrhia.

- Silence, lui intima Yod Ji. Dragon ! Nous sommes venus t'éliminer. »

Avant de répondre, Aztarughlinalisia suivit d'un œil suspicieux Baharm qui était en train de le contourner en examinant chacune de ses écailles avec un intérêt scientifique. Considérant manifestement que le barbare ne présentait pas de danger, le dragon reporta ses yeux de flammes sur Yod Ji.

« _« PAUVRE FOU »_, ricana-t-il. _« MA PUISSANCE DEFIE L'ENTENDEMENT MÊME DES DIEUX. VOUS NE SORTIREZ PAS D'ICI VIVANTS. »_

- On n'a pas peur de toi, répliqua vaillamment Affret. Tu vas tâter de mon Rayon de Givre !

- _« HA ! PARCE QUE TU CROIS QU'UN ENSORCELEUR NAIN PEUT M'IMPRESSIONNER ? »_

- Pourquoi pas ? grogna Affret. Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les nains ensorceleurs ?

-_« ILS… »_ »

Le dragon sembla hésiter, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Il batailla un moment avec ses formulations, la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui n'était pas sans lui donner une certaine ressemblance avec un poisson rouge (mais un poisson rouge de douze mètres de longs et pourvu de crocs assez longs pour se gratter un pied avec sans avoir à se baisser). Finalement, il finit par bredouiller :

« _« … ILS ONT UN MALUS DE DEUX POINTS EN CHARISME. C'EST NUL POUR UN ENSORCELEUR. »_ »

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Le dragon feignit un intérêt soudain pour la voûte de sa caverne, afin de ne pas avoir à affronter les regards de plomb posés, ou plutôt abattus sur lui.

« Vive le RP, lâcha Sheïba.

- _Oh, hé, hein, c'est pas ma faute, _se défendit la Voix. _J'avais pas écrit ce dialogue à l'avance._

- Même.

- Hé ! Hé, les gars ! »

C'était la voix de Baharm, qui venait de retentir depuis le fond de la caverne, juste derrière le dragon. Tout le monde regarda dans cette direction, y compris Aztarughlinalisia. Le barbare affichait un grand sourire. Il avait dans la main la queue du dragon, qu'il venait apparemment de soulever dans un but d'expérience.

« J'ai vérifié, continua-t-il. En fait c'est pas un dragon, c'est une dragonne. »

Il prit alors conscience qu'Aztarughlinalisia, la dragonne donc, lâchait sur lui un regard qui aurait pu lui forer un trou dans le crâne. Comme elle avait absolument les moyens de lui forer _réellement_un trou dans le crâne, et probablement plus, Baharm eut la décence de faire disparaître son sourire, de lâcher la queue et d'aller se réfugier auprès de ses compagnons en courbant l'échine.

« Bah quoi, ronchonna-t-il, fallait bien s'en assurer. »

Pour toute réponse, Aztarughlinalisia déploya son corps titanesque, dressa la tête et doubla la puissance de forage de son regard. Les aventuriers ne le soutinrent pas longtemps.

« Je me lance Protection contre le Feu, » lâcha Marrhia.

XXX

Sur le chemin du retour, le groupe résonnait de joyeux cris de victoire et de chants guerriers et paillards. Ils portaient du sang sur leurs armes, des cocards autour des yeux, des vêtements brûlés (à part ceux de Sheïba, étant donné que le peu de tissu qu'elle portait, s'il avait disparu, nous aurait forcés à interdire ce chapitre aux moins de dix-huit ans), mais aussi – et _surtout _– des gros sacs sur le dos. Les bling-bling qu'ils produisaient laissaient entendre qu'ils contenaient de quoi s'acheter un petit royaume et d'avoir encore assez pour aller chercher un café après.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a mis à la dragonne ! lança Baharm avec enthousiasme.

-En effet, dit Yod Ji en posant fièrement la main sur la poignée du katana qui pendait à son côté. Elle ne faisait évidemment pas le poids contre le mortel tranchant de ma lame.

-Mouais, grommela Baharm, refroidi. Tu peux quand même t'estimer heureux que j'aie été là pour infliger le gros des dégâts.

- Le gros des dégâts ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Je…

- Silence », dit Sheïba.

Deux pauvres syllabes prononcées calmement, et qui contenaient pourtant mille et unes promesses d'une mort longue, atroce et très, très déplaisantes. Le mot n'était pas encore allé s'évaporer dans les airs qu'un silence quasi-religieux s'était déjà installé entre Baharm et Yod Ji.

« Où je suis ? Laissez-moi sortir ! gronda soudain une voix étouffée provenant d'un des sacs.

- Tiens ? Affret est réveillé, sourit Marrhia.

- Pas trop de bobos, le nain ? s'enquit cordialement Sheïba.

- Pas plus que si une dragonne venait de m'attraper dans sa bouche, de cracher le feu deux fois tout en me gardant entre ses dents et de me mâchonner copieusement avant de me recracher par terre pour enfin me piétiner sans scrupule, le tout sans que vous réagissiez, trop occupés que vous étiez à compter son trésor pour quand vous l'auriez battue, merci.

- Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna Marrhia. C'est pas ce qui vient de t'arriver ?

- Ah bon, tu crois ?! enragea Affret.

- Non, à la réflexion, non, se reprit Marrhia. Il a craché trois fois avant de te lâcher.

- SORTEZ MOI DE CE PUTAIN DE SAC !

- _Tu peux pas vraiment te plaindre, _fit la Voix, morose, parlant pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Aztarughlinalisia. _Même moi, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher si près pour lui lancer un Projectile Magique._

- Mais c'était pour mieux viser, gémit Affret.

- _Pour la centième fois, les Projectiles Magiques atteignent automatiquement leur cible._

- Oh.

- _Comme tu dis._

- Mais même ! Marrhia, sors-moi de là et lance-moi des sorts de soins !

- Désolé, dit-elle, j'en ai plus en réserve.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es une prêtresse. T'en as TOUJOURS en réserve.

- Ah ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ah bon, ben… Je sais pas comment les lancer alors. Et puis t'es bien dans le sac, on t'entend moins. »

Ce fut donc rythmé par les cris de rage étouffés du nain que le voyage se poursuivit. Au bout d'un moment, Baharm osa prendre la parole malgré l'injonction de silence que lui avait imposé Sheïba.

« Hé, au fait, on a gagné combien d'XP ?

- _Rien du tout ! Vous ne méritez pas d'XP pour un acte aussi puéril et irréfléchi !_

- A ta guise », fit Baharm avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il sourit de nouveau à ses compagnons, ce même sourire qui, trois pages plus tôt, avait accompagné son idée stupide d'aller tuer un dragon.

« Maintenant qu'on s'est vengés des dragons, les gars, ça vous dirait d'aller attaquer le Cercle Ultime des Archimages, l'ordre dont faisait partie le vieux dans la taverne, là ?

- _Non ! Non ! Stop ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de retrouver la page des XP dans le bouquin…_

- YYYRHAAA.

- Hein ? »

* * *

« Comment ça, Samantha ? » demanda Neo Bahamut en reposant brutalement le bouquin. Il était déjà apparemment déjà assez sur les nerfs comme ça sans qu'en plus on lui parle d'elle. 

« YYYRHAAA.

- Quoi ? fit Neo en passant de l'énervement à la panique. Par ici, t'es sûre ?

- Mais elle peut pas savoir que Neo est revenu, si ? demanda Affret.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Oh, merde, geignit Neo. Bon, je décanne. Bonne chance les gars. »

Il prit les livres sous le bras et disparut si vite que c'en était presque magique. Une fraction de seconde après, la tête de Samantha, yeux plissés à l'extrême, apparut par l'embrasure d'un voile. Elle anéantit méthodiquement de son regard chacun des occupants de la pièce, puis, une fois certaine que Neo ne s'y trouvait pas, poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse et repartit. Alors seulement, les chimères se remirent à respirer.

« La vache, dit Ifrit. Un jour, elle va nous tuer rien qu'avec un regard en coin.

- Ouais, approuva Maria. C'est dommage que Neo ait dû partir.

- Oui, cet enfoiré nous devait les PX du dragon ! s'insurgea Bahamut. Bougez pas, je reviens. »

Il disparut par là où était parti son frère.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? s'enquit Yojimbo.

- On range et on clôt le chapitre, répondit Shiva. Ca a déjà duré assez longtemps comme ça.

- Je me demande si le lecteur, ou la lectrice, est encore en train d'essayer de prononcer plusieurs fois très vite « sombre opprobre accablante », fit Maria, pensive.

- Probablement pas, c'était facile en fait, dit Ifrit.

- Oui.

- Bon.

- Hem.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Fin. »

* * *

Je vous rassure, moi aussi j'ai essayé plusieurs fois et j'ai eu l'air bête tout seul devant l'écran. Bon, si y'a quelqu'un derrière vous, ne vous y risquez pas, c'est vraiment la honte sinon... Si vous n'y arrivez pas, persévérez, c'est pas très dur. :p 


	9. Invocations

Bahamut jeta un regard mauvais à l'immonde casque jaune qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. Il s'en coiffa avec circonspection, jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir afin de s'assurer que le couvre-chef, en équilibre précaire au sommet de son immense tête, lui donnait bel et bien l'air d'un con, puis sortit de sa chambre.

Travaux d'intérêt général, ils avaient dit. Valefore avait fait observer qu'il avait eu de la chance, qu'ils auraient pu le bannir, surtout après le... petit incident du tribunal. Lui aurait à la limite préféré l'exil, surtout que l'ambiance de la Salle d'Attente était tendue au possible ces derniers temps – principalement à cause de l'humeur massacrante de Yojimbo, envers qui Shiva s'était montrée assez distante ces derniers temps ; elle semblait s'être fait une nouvelle amie en la personne d'Annabella, et elle était maintenant tout le temps fourrée avec elle, ce qui l'aidait à se soustraire à la compagnie du samouraï. Non pas que le voir éconduit déplût à Bahamut, bien évidemment, mais Yojimbo était du coup d'une humeur de prof de maths (1) et cherchait des crosses à tout le monde sous le moindre prétexte.

Mais c'était aux travaux d'intérêt général qu'on avait condamné Bahamut. Il ne voyait pas bien en quoi c'était général – ni intéressant, d'ailleurs : on lui avait ordonné de reconstruire la bicoque que l'araignée l'avait honteusement forcé à détruire, et dans laquelle n'habitaient que la petite fille et son insupportable grand-père, lequel n'était ni général, ni colonel ni rien du tout. Ah oui, il devait ensuite rebâtir le tribunal malencontreusement atomisé lors du procès. Là encore, Bahamut ne voyait pas bien en quoi c'était d'intérêt général. Il était sûr que des centaines d'accusés lui vouaient une reconnaissance éternelle pour l'avoir rayé de la carte.

Dans le couloir, il croisa la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir ce matin-là, ou n'importe quel autre matin, d'ailleurs – Yojimbo.

« Tiens, voilà notre courageux maçon, railla-t-il. Joli chapeau.

- Et c'est la tronche d'amanite qui me dit ça », grommela Bahamut.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Derrière le dos de Yojimbo, les autres chimères – sans compter Ifrit qui trouvait ça super classe – avaient plusieurs fois discuté de leur perplexité vis-à-vis du couvre-chef de Yojimbo, mais personne n'avait jamais osé lui demander pourquoi il portait un chapeau qui le forçait à pencher la tête et à se placer de biais pour passer les portes. Bahamut n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie d'entamer une dispute sur le sujet, et il pressa le pas pour se mettre hors de portée avant que Yojimbo ne lui lance une nouvelle réplique destinée à lui faire comprendre qu'il laverait son honneur dans le sang.

Il pénétra dans la Salle d'Attente. A part l'éternelle Anima, il n'y avait que Valefore et Ixion, courbés sur un plateau de bois quadrillé qu'ils fixaient intensément et sur lequel ils posaient des petits ronds blancs et noirs ; un nouveau jeu qu'ils avaient commencé récemment, le go, et qui semblait encore plus ennuyeux que les échecs.

« YYYRHAAA, » le salua Anima.

Elle jeta ce qui sembla être un coup d'oeil à son casque et son visage aux traits immuables esquissa pourtant l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur.

« YYYRHAAA, ajouta-t-elle, enjouée.

- Ne sois pas si rude, Anima, lâcha Ixion en décollant à peine son regard de la grille où s'amoncelait un tas de cailloux bichromes. Salut, Bahamut.

- Le bonjour, renchérit Valefore avec la même attitude hypnotisée. Et bonne chance pour ta première journée de travail.

- Ouais, fit Bahamut d'une voix dépressive. J'espère que ça va bien se passer. Et qu'il n'y aura pas d'araignée. Ni de mouche. »

Il retira son casque jaune et le contempla, abattu. Pouvait-il exister quelque chose de pire que le travail manuel pour un artiste de la destruction comme lui ? Bon, en fait, c'était une question stupide, reconnut-il mentalement en jetant un coup d'oeil au goban sur lequel Ixion et Valefore s'usaient toujours les yeux comme si la victoire allait revenir au premier à devenir aveugle. Il préférait cent fois aller empiler des briques que de risquer devoir aligner des machins noirs et blancs sur la grille comme ça. Tout compte fait, Valefore avait raison : il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal...

Une sonnerie lui retentit soudain à l'oreille.

« Bon, allez, j'y vais, déclara-t-il en se renfonçant le casque sur la tête. Bonne journée.

- Toi aussi.

- Toi aussi.

- YYYRHAAA. »

Bahamut passa le voile, brisa le sceau et atterrit sur Spira. Il trébucha dans un tas de caillasses qui s'était sournoisement glissé sous son point d'arrivée, battit des bras pour se rétablir puis les croisa dans sa pose légendairement munificente, bien que quelque peu atténuée par le couvre-chef jaune fluo qui scintillait au sommet de son crâne.

Et puis il glapit de douleur et s'agrippa le genou sur lequel quelqu'un venait de lancer une pierre (et une grosse, en plus).

« Voyou ! Garnement ! Racaille ! » s'égosillait une voix quelque part au niveau de ses pieds.

Il baissa les yeux.

Trois personnes s'alignaient devant lui. Celle qui lui avait balancé la pierre, c'était Le-Grand-Père, et il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus enjoué que quand ils s'étaient croisés au tribunal. A côté de lui, un type dégingandé en uniforme strict tenait dans ses mains un bâton d'Invokeur encore fumant, probablement l'officiel chargé de son cas et qui venait de l'appeler. Enfin, planquée derrière son aïeul, Bahamut reconnut la petite surdouée qui l'avait invoqué le soir de l'Incident™. En regardant autour de lui, le dragon vit qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un champ de cailloux, dont ceux sur lesquels il avait trébuché et celui que Le-Grand-Père lui avait balancé. Il comprit soudain qu'il avait atterri dans les ruines de la maison qu'il avait malencontreusement atomisée.

« Monsieur Bahamut, le Dragon de Platine, proclama l'officiel d'une voix sèche, vous avez été condamné par le Haut Tribunal Chimérique de Spira à rebâtir cette maison. Votre châtiment commence dès maintenant. Mettez-vous au travail.

- Vermine, grommela Le-Grand-Père.

- Monsieur, reprit le dégingandé en se tournant vers lui, je vais maintenant me retirer. Je vous conseille d'invoquer une autre chimère pour le tenir à l'oeil.

- Comptez sur moi, répondit le vieux en fusillant Bahamut du regard. Je vais appeler la plus puissante possible. »

L'espace d'un instant, Bahamut se prit à souhaiter que Yojimbo soi là, juste pour pouvoir lui lancer un truc du genre « oh, bon bah ça va, il ne va pas te déranger. »

Le-Grand-Père se mit alors à danser en cercles tout en gesticulant des bras. Bahamut dut se retenir de rire. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que chaque Invokeur avait sa propre façon d'entourer ses invocations de fioritures mystiques, mais la plupart utilisaient simplement un bâton sculpté qu'ils agitaient avec une ferveur surjouée. Lui préférait manifestement avoir l'air idiot.

Malgré tout, le voile entre les mondes s'affina et s'ouvrit délicatement pour laisser passer la chimère du vieux. Bahamut regarda avec intérêt ; il se demandait qui allait débarquer.

Il y eut un bruit (2), puis un nuage de fumée s'éleva, provoquant un concert de toux chez les trois humains. Le-Grand-Père était définitivement fan des effets spéciaux superflus.

Petit à petit, le nuage se dissipa. Bahamut plissa les yeux. En fait, il n'y avait pas une, mais trois silhouettes : une grande maigre, une petite grosse et une menue qui voletait, si minuscule qu'on aurait dit qu'elle serait envoyée sur orbite au premier coup de vent.

« Monsieur Bahamut, fit Samantha en inclinant raidement la tête.

- Bonjour », murmura Annabella.

Maria bâilla.

« Les filles ? lança Le-Grand-Père. Garrrrd' A VOUS !! »

Les Soeurs Magus tournèrent la tête vers lui. Chose rare, un grand sourire s'épanouit immédiatement sur le visage de Samantha.

« Oh, c'est vous, monsieur Le-Grand-Père ! Cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus ! Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir.

- Moi de même, répondit le vieux – et Bahamut eut la surprise de voir sa figure ridée se tordre plus encore, dans ce qui devait se rapprocher le plus d'un sourire pour lui ; c'était une épidémie chez les rabat-joie, apparemment.

- Que voulez-vous que nous fassions, maître ? Devons-nous éliminer Bahamut ? » Le ton respectueux de sa voix laissait plus que fortement entendre que non seulement elle exécuterait immédiatement cet ordre, mais qu'en plus ça ne lui poserait pas le moindre problème de conscience.

« J'aimerais bien, grommela Le-Grand-Père, mais non. On en a encore besoin. Contentez-vous de le surveiller pendant qu'il répare ses bêtises.

- A vos ordres, Maître Invokeur. »

Le-Grand-Père marqua son approbation d'un hochement de tête, puis salua l'officiel de la Justice Chimérique, qui, son travail accompli, se retira sans vergogne. Ensuite, non sans marmonner un tas d'insanités qu'il ne serait pas convenable de rapporter ici, le vieil homme se retira dans une petite cabane en bois bâtie non loin de là, probablement son logement provisoire depuis l'Incident™. Sa petite-fille (3), elle, resta à contempler Bahamut en tremblotant. Mais il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention : il était trop occupé à échanger des regards haineux avec Samantha.

« Alors, lança-t-il à cette dernière, vous êtes très proches, le vieux et toi, hein ? Qui se ressemble s'assemble... Vous êtes aussi sympathiques qu'un requin de mauvaise humeur, tous les deux.

- Monsieur Le-Grand-Père est un charmant vieil homme, et l'un des plus puissants Invokeurs encore en vie, qui plus est, répliqua Samantha en lui balançant les mots à la figure comme s'il se fût agi de balles de plomb.

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? questionna Maria.

- En vie, ça reste à prouver, ricana Bahamut.

- Parfaitement ! tempêta Samantha. Et grâce à nous ! Nous avons combattu de nombreuses fois à ses côtés pour le protéger, parce que c'est un grand homme !

- En attendant, je pourrais l'écraser d'un orteil, gronda Bahamut. (4)

- Bon, ben alors moi je vais faire la sieste, dit Maria.

- Hmpf ! fit Samantha. Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos provocations, Bahamut. Vous valez moins qu'un seul cheveu de la tête de ce noble vieillard.

- Vu le peu qu'il lui en reste, je veux bien le croire, » sourit Bahamut.

Samantha s'efforça de ne pas relever, aidée en cela par le fait qu'elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, et se retourna vers ses soeurs.

« Je vais aller me promener pour me calmer, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus près de cet individu. Surveillez-le et n'hésitez pas à lui faire mal s'il lambine.

- Mfd'accord, bâilla Maria.

- Oui, Sam, » dit Annabella d'une voix tremblante.

Et la grande perche s'éloigna d'un pas colérique. Assez satisfait de l'avoir mis hors d'elle, Bahamut se retourna vers les ruines tandis qu'Annabella s'asseyait sur un rocher pour tenter de le surveiller en sachant très bien qu'elle n'oserait rien lui dire et que Maria s'allongeait derrière ledit rocher, les paroles de Samantha déjà oubliées. Le dragon se retroussa les manches qu'il n'avait pas et se mit au travail.

Il n'avait pas empilé trois pierres qu'il sentit quelque chose lui grattouiller la jambe. Un quelconque insecte ? Pire, une araignée ? Il _détestait _les araignées. Il faillit lancer un Mega Atomnium à titre préventif, mais se retint à temps et baissa diplomatiquement les yeux vers le grattouillage.

C'était la petite fille.

« Tiens, lâcha-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux me faire écraser une autre bestiole ?

- N-non, bredouilla-t-elle. Je voulais juste vous dire merci. »

Bahamut n'était pas du genre à perdre beaucoup son temps à réfléchir et préférait prendre les choses comme elles venaient. Malgré tout, il devait admettre ne s'être pas du tout attendu à un truc comme ça.

« Comment ça, merci ?

- Pour l'araignée, répondit la petite-fille en contemplant le bout de ses chaussures. Elle me faisait peur et tu m'en as débarrassée. Après, il y a eu des... dommages collatéraux, mais je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal.

- C'est vrai, dit Bahamut, radouci. Mais il faut dire ça au vieux c... à ton grand-père.

- Il n'est pas méchant, dit la fillette. C'est juste que... euh...

- Si, il est méchant.

- Oui, reconnut-elle. Pas avec tout le monde, mais oui. »

Pendant un moment, le silence ne fut plus troublé que par le raclement sourd des pierres que Bahamut empilait et par les ronflements de Maria un peu plus loin.

« En tout cas, reprit la petite fille, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour tous les problèmes que je t'ai causés.

- Pas grave, répondit laconiquement Bahamut.

- Je veux dire, si j'avais su que tu avais peur des araignées, j'aurais invoqué quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah oui ? Tu peux invoquer beaucoup de chimères comme ça ?

- Bien sûr, se rengorgea la fillette. Tiens, regarde. »

Elle sortit d'une poche son bâton d'Invokeur, qui n'était en fait qu'une petite baguette avec une étoile rose au bout. Bahamut observa. La fillette agita un peu la baguette, et, très vite, une chimère apparut.

Elle avait un grand chapeau circulaire qui plongeait son visage dans l'ombre et portait une épée recourbée, étincelante, mortelle.

Et elle était rouge et poilue.

« Vous m'avez appelé, mortels, tonna la chimère. Parlez à présent. Sur qui dois-je déverser mon juste courroux ?

- Salut, Ifrit,lâcha Bahamut. Hum... euh... cet accoutrement... ?

- Oh, coucou Baha, sourit Ifrit. La classe, hein ? J'ai décidé de devenir samouraï. Je ressemble à Yojimbo comme ça, non ?

Bahamut eut le tact d'ignorer cette question.

« Ce ne sont quand même pas les siens ?

- Si, eux-mêmes, répondit un Ifrit satisfait. Son sabre et son chapeau ultra classe. Le souci du détail, tu vois. Oh, zut, je crois qu'il arrive. J'vous laisse, hein ? A tout à l'heure, Bahamut ! »

Et il fila en courant, une main plaquée sur le chapeau pour l'empêcher de tomber et l'autre traînant le katana derrière lui, laissant seuls le dragon et la fillette qui rivalisaient de mines consternées.

Puis, avec un bruit d'avalanche funeste, Yojimbo apparut brutalement, un genou à terre, son wakizashi dégainé, Daigoro à ses côtés, prêt à en découdre. Mais pas de chapeau sur la tête.

« _Misérable serf ! Tes actes seront punis par mille ans de souffrance infernale ! Tu regretteras d'avoir bafoué mon honneur ! Je vais te... _Bahamut ? »

Ce dernier affichait un sourire radieux.

« Alors c'était pour _ça _que tu portais ce chapeau hideux... Je te dois des excuses. J'aurais fait pareil à ta place.

- Puisse le dieu de la foudre te châtier pour ces mots.

- Grr, renchérit Daigoro.

- Le dieu de la foudre, c'est Ixion, dit Bahamut avec un haussement d'épaules. Et là, normalement, il est trop occupé avec son jeu bizarre pour me châtier même un peu.

- Silence ! » tonna Yojimbo en pointant son arme vers la gorge du dragon. Ce dernier élargot encore un peu son sourire.

« Ben dis-moi... c'est bien court...

- Pah ! cracha le samouraï. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Je dois restaurer mon honneur.

- C'est drôle, j'ai un peu entendu parler des samouraïs. Il me semblent qu'ils doivent s'ouvrir le ventre pour ça, non ?

- Euh, fit Yojimbo, soudain circonspect. C'est... en dernier recours. Oui, voilà.

- Bien entendu. Autre chose : que fais-tu ici ? On ne t'as pas invoqué, que je sache.

- Je viens chercher ce qui m'appartient, tout simplement. C'est autorisé par le règlement. Et quand j'aurai recouvré mes biens et éliminé l'impudent, ma lame jouera de la guitare avec tes boyaux.

- C'est ça, soupira Bahamut. Vas-y et fiche-nous la paix. »

Yojimbo obéit avec une moue dédaigneuse et se mit à trotter dans la direction où il pensait qu'Ifrit était parti, c'est à dire exactement à l'opposé. Bahamut le regarda partir en s'abstenant soigneusement de lui apprendre son erreur, puis baissa les yeux sur la petite fille. Elle était restée immobile, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante, pendant tout ce temps.

« Gamine ? s'enquit-il. Ca va ?

- Oui, répondit-elle sans conviction. Juste que, quand j'ai appris à invoquer, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que... tout ça... voilà, quoi.

- Ca fait cet effet-là à beaucoup.

- Hum. Bon courage, monsieur Bahamut. Moi, je vais aller introspecter un peu plus loin et me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de demander à l'auteur de me sortir de cette fiction le plus vite possible.

- On est tous passés par là. A ta guise. »

La fillette s'éloigna en titubant et entra dans la cabane. Quant à Bahamut, il se remit au travail avec autant d'entrain qu'un escargot devant un 110 mètres haies. Il pensait enfin pouvoir avancer sérieusement dans sa reconstruction et en être bientôt débarrassé, quand il fut de nouveau interrompu, cette fois par Annabella qui apparut subitement dans son champ de vision et lui fit se tomber une grosse pierre sur le pied.

« Oh, désolé, bafouilla Annabella en dégringolant si vite vers les fréquences de rouge qu'elle faillit tomber hors du spectre visible.

- Pas grave, dit le dragon avec une grimace qui pensait sans doute pouvoir passer pour un sourire réconfortant, comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire ruiner le pied.

- Je... j'ai pas voulu vous déranger tout à l'heure, dit la petite chimère en baissant les yeux.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Bahamut, intrigué.

- Euh... oui. Juste... te présenter nos excuses pour l'attitude de Samantha. Maria et moi sommes très gênées de la voir te traiter comme ça. »

Bahamut glissa les yeux vers Maria, qui, allongée derrière son rocher, ronflait comme une bienheureuse.

« Moi, en tout cas, admit Annabella. Elle est très dure avec tout le monde. Mais je sais que tu ne mérites pas ça.

- Je dois quand même avouer que je ne suis pas très facile à vivre, dit fièrement Bahamut. J'ai passé mon temps à vanner tout le monde aujourd'hui.

- Oui, mais tu as un bon côté aussi... Je t'ai vu, tu as été très gentil avec cette petite fille alors que c'est elle qui t'a mis dans ce pétrin. Et puis, si tu étais si méchant que ça, Shiva ne t'aimerait pas autant.

- Ha, mauvais exemple, ricana Bahamut. Elle m'a remplacé par Yojimbo, et puis elle l'a laissé tomber aussi.

- Tu crois ça ? fit Annabella en s'autorisant un petit sourire. Tu sais, elle me parle beaucoup de toi.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le dragon.

- Oui. Je crois que... tu devrais retourner lui parler. »

Bahamut continua à empiler des cailloux en réfléchissant à la question et en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à Annabella. Au bout d'un moment, il lança :

« Ben, puisque t'es si forte en relations amoureuses, dis-moi, ça avance avec Valefore ? »

Cette fois-ci, la petite chimère se mit carrément à émettre des infrarouges.

« Euh, je, bah, c'est, tu, hem, il, j'ai... j'ai de la surveillation... du surveillage... à faire. Je, heu, te, laisse, euh, à tout à l'heure. »

Elle bourdonna jusqu'à son rocher, où elle s'assit en tentant de reprendre contenance. Opération difficile, vu qu'elle rougissait tellement qu'elle en fumait presque. Bahamut reprit ses empilages en souriant. Non mais, les intrigues à l'eau de rose, ça allait bien deux minutes... Être une chimère, c'était quelque chose de sérieux, que diable. Et il n'avait plus l'intention de perdre son temps avec ce genre de choses, ça non.

Le soir même, il frappait à la porte de la chambre de Shiva.

XXX

Yojimbo, irrité, astiquait son katana sous l'oeil endormi d'Anima. Ce crétin d'Ifrit avait laissé sur sa splendeur métallique plus d'empreintes digitales qu'un boss optionnel n'a de points de vie. Il lui faudrait toute la nuit avant de lui rendre sa brillance... Et puis il avait aussi froissé son chapeau... Dommage que l'abruti soit parvenu à s'enfuir. Il devait encore être en train de trembler dans un coin de Spira. Bah... la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Il tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

« Bahamut, constata-t-il en plissant les yeux. Tu ne ferais pas mieux d'être couché à cette heure, l'ouvrier ?

- Oh, si, certainement, reconnut le dragon. Mais je te cherchais, justement. J'ai un truc très important à te dire avant d'aller au lit.

- Comment ça ? Parle donc, et ensuite, hors de ma vue.

- Ben, tu vois, je reviens de chez Shiva, là, et... »

Bahamut s'éclaircit la gorge. Puis il fixa Yojimbo avec un grand sourire. Il resta comme ça un instant, et soudain, se mit à rire.

« MOUAHAHAHAHAAAAA ! GROS NUUUUL !! »

Et il tourna les talons, laissant Yojimbo perplexe avec son katana dans les mains.

* * *

(1) Et vous savez combien c'est vicieux, ces bêtes-là.

(2) Le meilleur moyen de le rendre serait « ploup-siiiish-BAM. »

(3) Que tout le monde avait oubliée à ce point du chapitre, normalement. En tout cas, moi, je l'avais oubliée.

(4) Il avait probablement raison, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet.

* * *

Voilà, je sais que je dois travailler sur mes fins...

Merci encore aux reviewers, ça fait toujours plaisir quand son travail est apprécié :) (même s'il met... euh... un certain temps à arriver :p)


	10. Le branleur

Moi, en retard ? Ah ! Ah ! Mais non. Vous n'avez rien vu.

* * *

Le gémissement que poussa Ifrit en claudiquant dans la Salle d'Attente réveilla Anima, tira Bahamut de sa lecture et détourna

Le gémissement que poussa Ifrit en claudiquant dans la Salle d'Attente réveilla Anima, tira Bahamut de sa lecture et détourna même l'attention de Shiva de l'ongle qu'elle était en train de vernir avec précaution.

« J'ai toujours mal, vous savez, se plaignit Ifrit.

- Chochotte, déclara Bahamut en se replongeant dans sa lecture avec le plus parfait stoïcisme.

- Je souffre vraiment.

- Hmm hmm.

- Je crois que ma jambe va tomber.

- Sois gentil, ne laisse pas tes morceaux traîner dans les coins. J'ai pas envie de râtisser comme la fois où tu as vomi tes cartes partout. (1)

- On pourrait les donner à Daigoro, cela dit, fit remarquer Shiva. Il aime bien les friandises.

- C'est vrai que pour une fois que cette sale bête serait utile à quelque chose…

- J'ai l'impression que vous ne voyez pas trop ce que signifie le mot « souffrance », constata Ifrit.

- Si, parfaitement, répondit Bahamut. C'est juste que quand c'est appliqué à toi, ben… ça me chagrine beaucoup moins. Sans vouloir te vexer.

- Chuis plus à ça près, grommela Ifrit. Non mais, sérieusement… y'en a pas un de vous qui aurait un petit Soin + en réserve ? Même un Soin normal, ça me va, c'est pas grave.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Moi non plus.

- Désolé, dit Bahamut du ton du type pas du tout désolé.

- Mais regardez-moi ça, geignit l'enflammé, il a frappé super fort ce con…

- C'est légitime, dit Shiva. Tu lui avais pris son chapeau et son katana ancestral.

- Pas de quoi en faire un plat, » fit piteusement l'autre.

Il lança un dernier regard désespéré aux trois chimères tassées à leurs places respectives, qui affichaient une indifférence si complète que si le mot indifférence n'avait pas existé, on aurait dû l'inventer juste pour décrire cette situation, sauf si on était adepte d'un langage plus fleuri et qu'on préférait dire simplement qu'elles n'en avaient strictement rien à battre. Ca n'aurait pas été très loin de la réalité.

Ifrit l'avait bien compris. Avec des gémissements de martyr, il fit demi-tour et s'en fut en boitillant exagérément de la jambe droite, où l'on pouvait voir une minuscule entaille causée par le tranchant aiguisé d'un katana yojimboesque vengeur.

Shiva souffla sur ses ongles fraîchement vernis.

« Mais dis-moi, lança-t-elle à Bahamut. Tu n'avais pas suivi un cours pour apprendre Soin le mois dernier, justement ?

- Si, répondit le dragon sans interrompre sa lecture. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Nulle part, c'était juste pour savoir.

- YYYRHAAA, leur asséna Anima d'un ton de reproche.

- Oh, ça va, toi, répliqua Shiva en levant les yeux au ciel. Une chimère des ténèbres aux tendances sadomaso à peine dissimulées n'est pas vraiment bien placée pour parler de cruauté.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Costume de scène, mes fesses, oui.

- Jolies, par ailleurs, glissa Bahamut qui avait daigné lever un œil de ses pages au mot « fesses ».

- Ah oui ? gloussa Shiva. Eh bien, si tu veux les voir de plus près, Baha, tu sais où aller… »

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se pencha vers son dragounet d'amour en lui offrant tout à la fois un regard langoureux et une vue imprenable (et que Bahamut ne se gêna pourtant pas pour prendre) sur une certaine zone qu'un mauvais poète pourrait appeler les collines de la volupté, par ailleurs fort développées chez la Reine des Glaces. Un affectueux baiser gelé sur le front plus tard, cette dernière s'en alla vers ses appartements de son légendaire pas calculé pour envoûter le regard masculin.

Bahamut la suivit donc des yeux et se pencha même par-dessus la table pour la garder en ligne de mire le plus longtemps possible. Quand elle ne fut vraiment plus visible, il se résolut à retourner à sa lecture en soupirant, mais une ribambelle d'images assez plaisantes s'étaient à présent nichées au creux de son esprit et perturbaient sa concentration.

Il était satisfait du tour qu'avaient récemment pris les événements, c'était le moins qu'on pût dire. La relation entre Shiva et lui était de nouveau au beau fixe, et elle avait repris ses habitudes de séductrice, ses déhanchements et ses regards brûlants, aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître. Elle avait retrouvé goût à la vie – et lui aussi, du coup. C'était le retour de l'âge d'or, et il se serait cru revenu au temps béni du chapitre 1, où tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. (2) Tout ça, c'était avant que…

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'ouverture brutale d'un voile et l'irruption d'Annabella. Il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. Elle portait une perruque immonde qui lui faisait une grande crête rose sur la tête, et il aurait à la limite pu distinguer son visage affolé s'il n'avait été recouvert d'une couche de maquillage assez épaisse pour construire trois barrages et un petit château. Elle ressemblait plutôt à un monstre d'un autre monde, (3) mais les ailes vrombissantes et la forme générale de la créature mirent Bahamut sur la piste : il s'agissait bien d'Annabella, mais moche.

« Bonjour, articula-t-il, incapable de trouver un autre mot adapté à la situation.

- Monsieur Bahamut ! couina-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux et le maquillage dégoulinant. Aidez-moi ! Ils me poursuivent… ils me cherchent !

- Qui… ? »

La réponse lui fut fournie quand deux voiles claquèrent simultanément. De l'un d'entre eux émergea Samantha, de l'autre, Yojimbo.

« Te voilà ! tempêta la première en dirigeant un index vertueux vers sa petite sœur. Cette fois, tu ne peux plus nous échapper ! Coincez-la, Yojimbo !

- C'est comme si c'était fait, ma dame.

- Sam, pleurnicha Annabella, laisse-moi, j'écoute la musique que je veux, Valefore il a dit que j'étais pas à tes ordres et que…

- Valefore raconte des inepties ! tonna Samantha. Tu m'obéis ! Et puis, X Japan… Un groupe dont le nom commence par X est forcément maléfique. Yojimbo ! On l'attrape ! »

Annabella et son horrible déguisement étaient encerclés, au pied du mur, au moins métaphoriquement parlant. Il n'y avait plus qu'un _deus ex machina_ pour la sauver. Dans sa grande bonté, l'auteur décida de le lui offrir ; Valefore apparut soudain en plein milieu de la pièce, dans un nuage de fumée qui détourna immédiatement l'attention de tous les présents, sauf Anima qui s'était rendormie depuis plusieurs paragraphes. Bahamut, témoin silencieux de toutes ces absurdités, nota que Valefore portait un chapeau noir et pointu et qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'un balai volant pour avoir l'air d'une sorcière, mais comme il avait des ailes, ce n'était pas si important, en fait.

Valefore croisa le regard mouillé d'Annabella.

« Tu veux être libre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bizarre.

- Oui, » répondit la petite chimère avec espoir.

Alors tous deux disparurent dans un nouveau nuage de fumée. Yojimbo resta coi. Samantha, elle, poussa un cri de surprise, vite remplacé par un rugissement de colère, et elle se mit à hurler :

« Reviens ici, que je te donne ce que tu mérites ! Je vais t'arracher les jambes avec les dents ! Ou les pattes ! RHAAA ! »

Mais ils étaient partis, et il lui fallait une nouvelle victime. Son regard accrocha Bahamut. Cible verrouillée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ?! Vous n'étiez pas censé rebâtir la maison de maître Le-Grand-Père ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous n'étiez pas censée me surveiller ?

- La Constitution Chimérique vous oblige à vous soumettre à votre châtiment, siffla Samantha. Vous pourriez être banni pour cela.

- Constitutionnellement parlant, répondit Bahamut avec courtoisie, je suis parfaitement en règle car Le-Grand-Père m'a accordé une journée de congé sur demande de sa petite-fille. Donc, anticonstitutionnellement parlant, allez vous faire mettre. »

Samantha poussa une exclamation de rage et de dégoût mêlés pour signifier qu'elle refusait de continuer la discussion avec un individu aussi grossier et que de toute façon, il regretterait de lui avoir parlé comme ça, un jour, parce qu'un jour elle trouverait un châtiment adéquat à lui appliquer, et ça faisait quand même beaucoup de choses à signifier avec une simple exclamation, il fallait le reconnaître. Et puis elle sortit de la pièce.

Bahamut battit des paupières et se frotta les yeux en bâillant. Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qui venait de se passer, et de toute façon, il avait fini par apprendre qu'on se portait bien mieux sans chercher d'explications quand on vivait à la Salle d'Attente. Si ça se trouvait, de toute façon, il s'était assoupi et avait fait un rêve. Oui, voilà. C'était non seulement l'explication la plus probable, mais aussi la moins dérangeante. Malheureusement – constata-t-il –, Yojimbo était toujours là, et il le fixait du regard.

« Bonjour, lança froidement le samouraï.

- Au revoir, » répondit tranquillement Bahamut en replongeant le nez dans son bouquin, langage codé universel pour « j'ai pas envie de te parler, tu me casses les pieds, alors dégage, t'es gentil. »

Yojimbo ne connaissait manifestement pas le langage codé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Une pièce de théâtre, grogna Bahamut. _Roméo et Juliette_.

- Ca parle de quoi ?

- C'est une tragédie. Ca parle d'amour. Tu connais pas. »

Yojimbo lui arracha le bouquin des mains. Bahamut protesta énergiquement.

« Hé.

- Je t'emprunte ce livre.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Le lire.

- Ah. Fallait le dire. »

Le samouraï commença à feuilleter le bouquin.

« Gna gna gna… Romeo e Giulietta… gna gna… ti amo… gna gna… casa di Giulietta… Pourquoi en italien ?

- Parce que ça se passe en Italie. (5)

- Hm hm. A plus. »

Il repartit, le nez plongé dans le livre. On pouvait voir à dix kilomètres les plans compliqués se former dans son esprit. Bahamut leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Yojimbo était moins subtil qu'un bulldozer berserker hurlant en pleine charge sur terrain découvert. Quand le samouraï eût disparu, Bahamut donna un coup de coude à Anima, qui s'éveilla de nouveau avec un grognement endormi.

« YYYRHAAA ?

- Désolé de te réveiller, ma poule. Je voulais juste te demander un petit truc : si jamais Shiva passe par ici, préviens-là que si elle voit Yojimbo s'approcher d'elle avec une guitare et une rose entre les dents, elle doit tirer à vue.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Merci. »

XXX

Cette nuit-là, Bahamut fut réveillé par quelques coups timides frappés à sa porte. Il invita la personne de l'autre côté à entrer :

« Zgrmf ?

- Baha, c'est moi, souffla une voix bleue et peu vêtue.

- Mmfg ! »

Soudainement intéressé, le dragon bondit de son lit et ouvrit la porte. Une Shiva en chemise de nuit lui tomba dans les bras et s'agrippa à lui dans un stéréotype vieux comme le monde. Bahamut se dit que Shiva devait être la seule femelle du multivers à être en réalité plus habillée pendant qu'elle dormait que durant la journée. Néanmoins, la chemise de nuit laissait deviner largement assez pour élever ses instincts, et autre chose par la même occasion.

« Baha, murmura Shiva, aide-moi !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes aujourd'hui ? demanda Bahamut.

- Hein ?

- Non, rien. Il se passe quoi ?

- C'est Yojimbo…

- Ah ! Forcément.

- … Il n'arrête pas d'essayer d'escalader mon balcon pour entrer dans ma chambre, et probablement ailleurs ensuite, je suppose.

- Mais… ta chambre n'a pas de balcon, objecta Bahamut. On n'a même pas de fenêtre à la Salle d'Attente.

- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est à lui qu'il faut le dire. »

Bahamut se passa une main sur les yeux. Pas chercher à comprendre, pas chercher à comprendre, jamais.

« D'accord, soupira-t-il en feignant admirablement bien la contrariété. J'aime pas trop ça, mais pour cette nuit, je te laisse dormir dans mon lit.

-Hein ? Mais non. Je voudrais que tu ailles le chasser, s'il te plaît, n'amour.

-Quoi ? Ah, zut… Euh… Ah oui, hem, c'était ce que je voulais dire… On… on y va, alors.

-T'es un ange.

-Je sais. »

Ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs de la Salle d'Attente en direction de la chambre de Shiva, cette dernière suspendue au bras de son dragon. Tout le monde – ou presque – dormait, et le silence était quasiment total ; mais à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la chambre, on entendait de plus en plus un genre de litanie déclamée sur un ton passionné.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et Bahamut se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui n'existait pas avec la prudence du louvetier pensant avoir découvert la tanière de la bête, ou de la jeune fille qui fait le mur pour aller retrouver son copain et qui ne doit surtout, surtout pas réveiller ses parents, sinon elle va manger grave. Sous le balcon imaginaire, au lierre improbable qui s'accrochait au mur était suspendu un Yojimbo en costume d'époque ridicule, apparemment gêné dans son escalade par son katana qu'il n'avait pas abandonné, mais qui ne l'empêchait pas de réciter des vers que Bahamut reconnut pour être des passages de _Roméo et Juliette_. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

« Hé, Yoj'.

- Aaah, ma douce Shiva, tu daignes enfin te montrer… Je… ah, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu te demander d'arrêter de braire sous la fenêtre de ma copine, surtout qu'elle n'a pas de fenêtre et que tu es en train de détruire la cohérence de cet univers déjà pas très stable.

- Peuh ! Qu'est-ce que la cohérence d'un univers face au pouvoir de l'amour ?

- Le vainqueur du duel, probablement. Allez, maintenant t'es gentil, tu dégages.

- C'est la puissance même du cœur qui s'incarnera en ma lame quand je l'abattrai sur toi et séparerai ton corps impie en deux moitiés de cadavre pitoyables.

- Sûrement. C'est juste con que tu aies les mains prises, là.

- Malgré les… hmf… incroyables désavantages que j'ai… armf… je serai quand même… gnn… vainqueur face à toi… je n'ai besoin que d'une main pour me retenir, vois comment l'autre dégaine mon katan_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…_ »

Il y eut un « splat. » Bahamut jeta un regard navré en contrebas, puis décida qu'il était temps de se détourner de la fenêtre contradictoire. Il lança un sourire rayonnant à Shiva.

« C'est bon, bébé. Normalement, tu devrais pouvoir dormir.

- Merci, Baha.

- Enfin, si t'as peur qu'il revienne, le coup de dormir dans le même lit, tout ça, ça tient toujours, tu sais…

- Demain, sourit Shiva. Va te coucher, tu es fatigué.

- Hmf, oui maman. »

Il sortit de la chambre en secouant la tête. Il avait presque pitié de Yojimbo, sauf que cet enfoiré lui en avait fait baver aussi, alors non. Bon… il faudrait qu'il pense à retourner le voir, tiens… il avait un bouquin à récupérer.

(1) : Si, si. Souvenez-vous, chapitre 4.

(2) : Combien d'entre vous sont d'accord avec moi quant à l'ineptie de cette expression ? J'veux dire, c'est censé signifier que tout va bien, mais quand y'a des roulettes ça _roule_, normalement, ça _marche_ pas, ou alors il est temps de se poser des questions.

(3) : Ce qu'elle était techniquement. Mais disons alors un monde que même les chimères ne connaissaient pas. (4)

(4) : Et ne me demandez pas comment Bahamut savait à quoi ressemblait un monstre de cet autre monde dans ce cas. C'est une fiction, oui ou non ? Alors, hein. Humf.

(5) : En vrai, il y a une autre raison, mais seule Elorin la connaît. :p

* * *

Voilà. Et puis, comme le passage sur X Japan est complètement incompréhensible sans la référence adéquate, il est conseillé de chercher le PV de Celebration par ledit groupe sur Youtube. :)

* * *


	11. Le fil conducteur

Et hop, encore un chapitre débile ! Je pars après-demain en vacances pendant deux semaines, donc pas de nouveau chapitre d'ici là, mais de toute façon, vu mon rythme ces derniers temps, ça changera rien :p Ca sera même plus rapide puisque je promets de mettre à profit les looongues heures qui m'attendent pour concocter un nouveau chapitre que je posterai dès mon retour !

Au fait, je ne le dis pas assez souvent, mais merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite et/ou posté des reviews... C'est peut-être un peu narcissique, mais si vous écrivez vous-même, vous savez combien c'est agréable quand votre travail est apprécié... Donc un grand merci à tous, et j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances :) (et si vous n'y êtes pas encore... bah c'est vraiment pas de chance. Et hop une rime gratuite.)

* * *

Annabella enleva sa perruque et vira son maquillage d'un revers de bras excédé.

Bon, la première chose à faire, c'était de déterminer où elle avait atterri. A en juger par l'obscurité, l'écho, le froid de la pierre sous ses pieds et les chauves-souris qui voltigeaient autour d'elle, c'était une grotte. Ou un château abandonné et il faisait nuit dehors. Mais ça ressemblait quand même beaucoup à une grotte, et il fallut qu'elle s'annihile l'orteil contre une stalagmite pour juger qu'elle avait eu raison.

« Dites… y'a quelqu'un ? »

Elle n'eut pas plus de chance que les vingt-quatre premières fois. Pas le moindre moyen de savoir où était passé Valefore après qu'il l'ait téléportée hors de la Salle d'Attente. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était seule et un peu bloquée.

A tâtons, elle trouva une pierre, s'y assit et s'enfouit le visage dans les ailes en geignant.

« Réfléchis, Annabella… Réfléchis… Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici… »

Elle réfléchit intensément pendant quatorze minutes. Et soudain, un déclic se fit dans son esprit : si elle voulait sortir, il lui fallait trouver la sortie. Contente d'avoir résolu l'énigme, elle se heurta soudain à un deuxième écueil : où était ladite sortie ? La chercher ne serait pas chose aisée sans lumière. Heureusement, elle se souvint qu'elle disposait de plusieurs sortilèges. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose dans son répertoire qui lui permettrait de se repérer dans cette horrible grotte.

Emplie d'une nouvelle détermination, elle se leva de son rocher, se frotta les yeux et se secoua les ailes, puis entama un examen rapide de ses sorts. Ah, oui, celui-là : Brasier. C'était du feu, le feu produisait de la lumière, la lumière chassait l'obscurité. Elle n'était pas trop du genre orgueilleux, mais il fallait bien le reconnaître, elle était quand même super intelligente.

« Brasier ! »

Le feu jaillit de ses petits doigts et se concentra en une flamme rayonnante. Le cœur de la petite chimère déborda de joie. Les environs étaient parfaitement visibles, elle allait pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Bien sûr, elle déchanta immédiatement quand elle vit la flamme s'éteindre. Ah oui… C'était un sort d'attaque, ça se contentait d'enflammer la cible. Elle n'allait pas aller loin avec ça. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter.

« Brasier ! »

Cette fois, elle en profita pour regarder rapidement autour d'elle, au cas où il y aurait un truc, voire un machin pouvant être utilisé en guise de torche. Réponse : non. Zut. La flamme s'éteignit de nouveau et elle se retrouva bêtement dans le noir. Elle soupira. Il allait falloir se débrouiller à la dure.

« Brasier ! »

Et cette fois, elle pensa à repérer les différentes directions possibles. Il n'y avait pas moins de six galeries qui partaient de la grotte où elle se trouvait. Quand la flamme s'éteignit, Annabella se dirigea vers l'une de ces six galeries, choisie un peu au pif, non, en fait, complètement au pif. Elle calcula mal sa trajectoire, se cogna contre une paroi puis tituba à tâtons jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'entrée de ladite galerie. Après l'avoir suivie pendant quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta. Il était temps de faire un nouveau repérage.

« Brasier ! »

Une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, le tunnel se divisait en trois nouvelles branches qui plongeaient dans l'obscurité.

Mouais… elle était pas encore sortie.

XXX

Ifrit compta les Sœurs Magus pour la troisième fois. L'effort intellectuel à fournir étant énorme, la sueur perlait déjà à son front. C'était bien Samantha devant lui… Elle se chamaillait violemment avec Maria… Et… Y'en avait pas d'autres, donc, ça faisait… Euh…

Coup de coude à Ixion.

« Dis, poney, souffla-t-il. Elles sont combien, les soeurettes, là ?

- Deux, répondit Ixion en agrémentant le chiffre d'un regard étonné et vaguement méfiant.

- Et normalement, elles sont… ?

- Trois, Ifrit. Trois.

- Trois, c'est bien le chiffre après deux ?

- Ecoute, là, tu rallonges le dialogue pour pas grand-chose. Où veux-tu donc en venir ?

- Elles sont pas trois, normalement ? »

Ixion le regarda. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? D'accord, il y avait eu une ellipse entre les deux chapitres et la partie où Valefore revenait tout seul annoncer piteusement qu'Annabella avait disparu n'avait pas été écrite. Mais quand même, ils la cherchaient depuis des heures. Tout débile qu'il fût, Ifrit aurait quand même pu suivre les événements. Ixion choisit de l'ignorer totalement. Lui expliquer ce qui se passait n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

« Où est-ce que vous l'avez emmenée, Valefore ? fulmina Samantha pour la vingtième fois à l'adresse de ce dernier.

- Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas, répondit pauvrement Valefore. Je voulais simplement l'aider à gagner un peu de liberté.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, ça ! explosa Samantha. Je suis sa grande sœur, je suis la seule habilitée à décider de tout ce qui la concerne, c'est clair ?

- Quand même, remarqua Maria, t'as été vachement méchante avec elle, hein.

- Si ça continue, répliqua sa grande sœur en fixant sur elle un œil brûlant, je vais perdre mon calme légendaire.

- On se calme, mesdemoiselles, intervint Ixion. Il faut retrouver votre sœur, et pour cela, nous allons devoir chercher avec méthode.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance, à vous les gens d'ici, siffla Samantha. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde.

- Nous habitons tous au même endroit, pourtant. Rassurez-vous, dame Samantha : si c'était vous qui vous étiez égarée, nous mettrions beaucoup moins d'efforts dans nos recherches.

- Ecoutez, les morveux. C'est votre mauvaise influence qui nous a menés dans cette situation. A partir de maintenant, vous n'interférez plus dans nos affaires, ou…

- Hé ! » les coupa Ifrit.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, même Anima qui roupillait, comme à peu près en permanence ces derniers temps. Le Seigneur des Flammes arborait une expression profondément inspirée.

« C'est Annabella qui manque, non ? »

XXX

« B… Brasier… »

Combien de temps ça faisait qu'elle se traînait dans les galeries de cette grotte puante ? Aucune idée, enfin, pas avec des mesures précises. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle errait depuis assez longtemps pour que ses ailes rendent l'âme et pour avoir des ampoules aux pieds à force de marcher ensuite. Elle avait rencontré assez de fourches sur le chemin pour entasser toute la paille du monde. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver la sortie, mais elle était sûre d'être perdue ; c'était déjà ça.

Un énième Brasier s'éteignit. Annabella poussa un profond soupir. Elle était à deux doigts d'abandonner, de permettre à ses jambes de céder sous elle, et de se laisser mourir de faim et de soif. La seule chose qui la motivait à poursuivre, c'était que les chimères n'ont pas besoin de manger ni de boire, et passer l'éternité à attendre dans le noir était une perspective peu motivante.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que l'obscurité n'était pas tout à fait complète. Au bout de la galerie, il semblait y avoir une lueur ténue. Peut-être qu'elle hallucinait, mais elle avait beau se frotter les yeux, la lumière ne disparaissait pas. Soit elle était réelle, soit Annabella était bonne pour l'asile. En tout cas, ça changeait des ténèbres sans fin. Elle se leva avec espoir et tituba dans cette direction. Ouais, elle allait trouver la sortie. Non mais.

Elle atteignit le bout du tunnel et cligna bêtement des yeux. Ce n'était pas la sortie de la grotte : elle venait de déboucher dans une zone coincée entre des falaises circulaires, mais au moins c'était à ciel ouvert, comme une clairière dans une forêt. Apparemment, elle était dans un désert : il faisait très chaud ici, et le sol était couvert de sable. Il y avait plusieurs piliers rocheux qui gênaient la visibilité. Annabella leva les yeux pour voir si elle pouvait s'enfuir en volant ; mais c'était impossible, car des vents violents agitaient l'air tout autour et créaient des tempêtes de sable miniatures.

Découragée, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Juste un peu de repos et elle repartirait… elle finirait bien par trouver cette sortie… Mathématiquement, elle tomberait dessus tôt ou tard. Même si elle n'était pas très forte en mathématiques.

Un grondement retentit soudain. Annabella se figea, dans l'expectative, ce qui est un mot savant pour signifier qu'elle était trop morte de trouille pour bouger un muscle. Le bruit s'était évanoui, mais il était venu d'un point tout proche d'elle, elle en était sûre. C'était comme si un gros monstre se tapissait derrière l'un des piliers ou qu'un tremblement de terre était sur le point de se déclencher. La question n'était pas d'une importance vitale, parce que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la situation d'Annabella était problématique.

Un deuxième grondement. La petite chimère commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. En plus, oui, ça venait tout juste de derrière le pilier auquel elle était adossée. Elle poussa un couinement et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour s'éloigner de la roche. Après avoir marché tant d'heures durant dans cette grotte immonde, elle n'allait quand même pas se faire bouffer maintenant ?

Une forme titanesque émergea peu à peu de derrière le pilier. Annabella retint son souffle. C'était une grosse tête reptilienne, avec des yeux comme deux orbes de foudre et des mâchoires laissant deviner des dents qui mettraient à l'amende n'importe quelle épée phallique.

« B… Bahamut ? » balbutia Annabella.

La grosse tête continua à émerger, suivie d'un corps élancé pourvu d'ailes. Les yeux profonds s'étrécirent en se fixant sur Annabella. Ce n'était pas Bahamut, mais c'était effectivement un dragon. Il avait l'air moins gentil que celui qu'elle connaissait.

Mais elle ne voulait pas fuir. D'abord parce qu'elle en avait assez d'être faiblarde, ensuite parce que de toute façon, elle n'irait pas très loin, crevée comme elle était. Bien entendu, il était vrai aussi que, pour la même raison, elle avait peu de chances de sortir gagnante d'un combat, surtout sans ses sœurs à côté. Et la situation devait être vraiment désespérée pour qu'elle en vienne à regretter l'absence de Samantha. Mais cette fois, elle allait se dresser du haut de ses deux pommes un quart et résister à son adversaire.

Déterminée, elle bomba le torse, planta ses poings sur ses hanches minuscules et couina à l'adresse du monstre :

« Hé ! T'es qui, toi ? »

Le dragon pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Puis sur l'autre côté, toujours intrigué. Ses yeux hypnotiques n'avaient cessé de fixer la petite abeille. Enfin, ses énormes mâchoires s'entrouvrirent et il parla, d'une voix un peu bizarre, un peu hésitante, mais il parla :

« Je Suis Adrammelech, Maître De La Foudre. Toi, Tu Es Qui ? »

XXX

« Mais alors Annabella est… _plus là_ ? »

Ifrit était effondré. Valefore et Ixion échangèrent un regard. Cela fait une heure et demi qu'ils tentaient de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé, et il n'avait apparemment toujours pas tout compris ; mais il avait retenu l'idée de base – l'absence d'Annabella – et c'était déjà pas mal venant de lui.

« Il faut la retrouver, non ? fit Ifrit d'une petite voix.

- En effet, répondit Valefore. Il le faut absolument. D'autant plus que mon implication dans cette affaire est importante et je me sens particulièrement concerné.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que c'est de ta faute ? s'étonna Ifrit.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, lui conseilla Ixion. Ecoute, Valefore, je te comprends, mais les sœurs Magus ont décidé d'y aller seules. On ne va causer que des disputes si on les accompagne.

- Alors on ira de notre côté, » décida Ifrit.

Les deux autres tournèrent des yeux ronds vers lui.

« Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez bien entendu, grogna Ifrit. Je ne veux pas laisser Annabella toute seule là-dehors. Je veux être celui qui la retrouvera. T'imprimes, Valefore ? Moi, je l'aime vraiment ! Alors je vais réparer tes conneries !

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que…

- Tu es sûr de toi, Ifrit ? demanda Ixion.

- Un peu, ouais ! Un homme doit savoir relever les défis !

- D'accord, soupira Ixion. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire. Annabella est l'une des nôtres. Nous irons tous les trois à sa recherche.

- On est quatre, là, » lança une voix féminine derrière eux.

Ils eurent un sursaut coordonné et se retournèrent comme une seule chimère. Devant eux se tenait la sculpturale Shiva, en habits de voyage, (1) une main sur la hanche et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait travaillé sa pose pour son entrée dramatique, et cela eut l'effet escompté.

« Vous… venez avec nous, dame Shiva ? demanda Valefore.

- Pourquoi ? répondit-elle avec une moue charmante. Vous ne voulez pas de moi ?

- Ah euh, si, si si, tout à fait, nous vous désirons… nous vous voulons bien dans le groupe. Une paire de… hum… bras supplémentaires ne sera pas de trop.

- C'est parfait, alors, sourit Shiva. On part quand ? »

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de répondre. Samantha venait d'entrer en trombe, suivie d'une Maria trottinante. La première avait revêtu une combinaison militaire complète qui la recouvrait des pieds à la tête – vraiment jusqu'à la tête, puisqu'une simple fente dans le tissu lui permettait de voir devant elle – et portait deux grandes épées dans son dos, tandis que la seconde se trimbalait un énorme sac à dos, au moins deux fois plus gros qu'elle – et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Les Sœurs Magus sont sur le sentier de la guerre, annonça Samantha sur un ton hautain. Je vous interdis de vous mêler de cette affaire.

- Nous n'en avions point du tout l'intention, répliqua un Ixion mielleux.

- Dites-nous juste où trouver Yojimbo, dit Samantha. Lui est digne de confiance et pourra nous accompagner dans cette mission.

- Vous devriez le trouver dans sa chambre, » la renseigna aimablement Shiva.

La Magus la remercia sèchement puis claqua des doigts pour signifier à Maria de la suivre, et les Sœurs disparurent par un autre voile.

« Tu es bien gentille avec elle pour une fois, observa Ixion.

- Bah, dit la Reine des Glaces avec un haussement d'épaules, je lui souhaite bien du plaisir. JE ne crois pas que Yojimbo soit en état de les accompagner.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Il a fait une chute de mon balcon la nuit dernière.

- Mais tu n'as pas de…

- Je sais. Disons juste qu'il a dû se faire un peu mal. Mais bon, c'est une chimère, rien de grave. Non, le véritable problème, c'est qu'il a gardé le bouquin de Bahamut et il est décidé à le jouer jusqu'à la fin, même si je ne suis pas là pour le voir.

- J'ai peur de comprendre, soupira Valefore.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi ? s'enquit un Ifrit curieux. Il se passe quoi à la fin du bouquin

- Roméo meurt empoisonné, le renseigna Shiva.

- Du coup, là il est en train de… On lui a dit que les chimères étaient aussi immunisées au poison ? demanda Ixion.

- Je crois qu'il le sait, mais il doit penser que l'amour lui permettra de passer outre son immunité. En attendant, il est toujours vivant et le cyanure a eu un effet secondaire amusant sur lui. Sans trop rentrer dans les détails, il… s'est complètement bourré la gueule.

- Avec du cyanure.

- Oui. La dernière fois que je suis passée devant sa chambre, il était en train de chanter, et je peux t'assurer que ça n'avait rien d'une chanson de geste. Quoique… D'une certaine manière, c'était un éloge des charmes féminins, mais… Pas ceux qu'on trouve dans l'amour courtois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Ixion garda le silence pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'il assimilait cette navrante information. Au terme de ce laps de temps, il se tourna vers Ifrit et inclina la tête.

« Je retire ce que je t'ai dit des centaines, voire des milliers de fois, mon vieil ami. Tu n'es peut-être pas la chimère la plus débile du multivers, après tout.

- Ifrit content, sourit l'intéressé.

- Oublions tout ça, cela vaudra mieux pour notre santé mentale, décida Valefore. Est-ce qu'on part tout de suite ? On peut peut-être rassembler un groupe plus conséquent avant de prendre la route ?

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Shiva. Hé, Anima ?

- YYYRHAAA ? bâilla Anima, réveillée de nouveau.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- YYYRHAAA.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il va falloir marcher un peu… Ce n'est pas ta spécialité. Désolée. Reste ici pour veiller sur la Salle d'Attente, alors.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Et Bahamut ? demanda Ixion. Il ne refuse jamais un peu d'action.

- Impossible, dit Shiva en secouant la tête avec une force calculée pour donner à ses longues tresses l'ondulation la plus sensuelle possible. Il n'a pas fini de purger la peine que lui a imposé le Tribunal Chimérique.

- Ah, c'est vrai. Bon, ben… On est partis, alors.

- ATTENDEZ !! intervint Ifrit qui était plongé dans une profonde réflexion depuis quelques répliques.

- Hum ?

- Il faudrait un nom pour notre groupe.

- Heu… ouais… fit une Shiva manifestement peu convaincue. Et… tu proposes quoi ?

- Ben, j'avais pensé à un truc du genre la Communauté de l'Anna…

- Ferme-la et avance. »

XXX

Annabella devait l'avouer, elle avait sérieusement flippé à la première apparition d'Adrammelech. Mais il ne lui avait fait aucun mal et l'avait même accueillie. C'était une chimère généreuse et très sympathique. En réalité, il n'utilisait pas le terme de chimère, mais c'était plus ou moins la même chose, sauf qu'il n'officiait pas dans le même univers. Du coup, on était en droit de se demander comment diable Annabella avait atterri ici ; mais pour le moment, elle n'y pensait pas, trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé un coin où se reposer.

« Vous êtes vraiment la providence, monsieur Adrammelech, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Sans vous, j'étais perdue… Enfin, j'étais déjà perdue, mais… Je n'avais presque plus de MP, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous ne m'aviez pas accueillie !

- C'Est Tout Naturel, Petite Abeille, gronda doucement le dragon. Je Ne Puis Laisser Une Femme A La Merci Des Tenèbres.

- C'est gentil, répondit Annabella en rougissant malgré elle. Dites, est-ce que je peux rester ici quelque temps ?

- Bien Entendu.

- Merci, merci ! Je chercherai mon chemin demain, alors !

- Demain ? »

Adrammelech se dressa et se déplia, les yeux fixés sur Annabella. S'il elle ne l'avait pas su aussi gentil, elle se serait, pour parler vulgairement, chié dessus.

« Vous Ne Repartez Pas, Damoiselle Annabella, dit-il doucement. Vous Devez Rester Ici Pour Que Je Puisse Vous Protéger.

- Hein ? Mais euh…

- C'est Obligatoire, Annabella. Il Y A Une Deuxième Raison A Cela, Par Ailleurs… »

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en tira un petit machin qu'il présenta à Annabella. Elle plissa les yeux. C'était un fil de cuivre.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Savez-vous, Damoiselle Annabella, Que Le Cuivre Est Conducteur D'Electricité ?

- Non, répondit-elle, j'savais pas. Mais pourquoi ? Vous… voulez me torturer avec, c'est ça ?

- Jamais Je N'Oserais. Il S'agit D'Un Jeu De Mots. Votre Détention Ici Donnera A Cette Fiction Ce Dont Elle A Besoin.

- … besoin d'un bout de cuivre ?

- Pas Exactement. Regardez Le Titre De Ce Chapitre, Vous Comprendrez Peut-Être L'Astuce. »

Annabella leva les yeux et examina le titre.

« … Oh, constata-t-elle. Effectivement, c'est nul. » (2)

Adrammelech hocha les épaules et rangea le fil de cuivre.

« Venez, Dame Annabella. Je Vais Vous Montrer Votre Chambre. »

* * *

(1) : Elle avait mis des bottes.

(2) : Et c'est pas de moi. Dieu sait que j'aime les calembours foireux, mais ici, tout le crédit revient à Elorin, déesse des jeux de mots pourris.


	12. Turlututu

Bahamut remballa ses affaires et s'envola

Bahamut remballa ses affaires et s'envola. Il inspira profondément l'air vespéral de Spira, empli de la satisfaction du travail presque accompli. Plus que la cheminée à poser et il aurait enfin purgé la peine infligée par le tribunal chimérique. Après, il serait tranquille. Et pour couronner le tout, aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. (1) Il allait donc pouvoir faire la fête avec ses amis, passer du bon temps avec son glaçon adoré, se pavaner à son bras en envoyant de grands sourires à Yojimbo… Il en salivait d'avance. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait même du gâteau à l'ananas.

Il repassa le sceau dans l'autre sens et reprit le chemin de la Salle d'Attente en sifflotant gaiement. La vie était quand même belle, parfois.

« C'est moi, » claironna-t-il en entrant.

Il n'y avait personne, à part une Anima ensommeillée qui lui adressa un signe de tête en faisant cliqueter ses chaînes.

Bon, il fallait le reconnaître, s'il avait espéré tomber sur une Salle en fête parée de banderoles clamant fièrement « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » en lettres bleues, jaunes, rouges et peut-être même vertes, c'était un peu raté. Mais Bahamut ne se départit pas de son éclatant sourire. Ils étaient tous planqués derrière les voiles et, d'un instant à l'autre, ils allaient jaillir en beuglant « Surpriiiiseuh. »

« Allez, les gars, fanfaronna-t-il. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant ! »

Il attendit un certain temps. Si des insectes avaient pu vivre dans la Salle d'Attente, les irritants grincements des criquets l'auraient emplie joyeusement pour souligner la solitude de Bahamut. Cette fois, son éclatant sourire s'estompa quelque peu à mesure qu'il constatait que personne n'apparaissait.

« Où ils sont tous ? s'enquit-il auprès d'Anima.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Bahamut. Mais… et nous alors ?

- YYYRHAAA. »

Bahamut tira une chaise et s'assit, choqué par la nouvelle. Alors c'était son anniversaire et ils étaient tous partis arpenter les routes ? Même… Shiva… ET Yojimbo ? La perspective ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Mais il y avait pire encore, une idée horrible qui commençait à se faire jour dans son esprit. Il déglutit et se tourna vers Anima.

« Dis, ma poule… on est tous seuls, là ?

- YYYRHAAA, confirma Anima.

- Et les autres sont indisponibles ?

- YYYRHAAA, fit-elle de nouveau sur le ton curieux de qui n'arrive pas à déterminer où diable son interlocuteur veut en venir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un essaie d'invoquer une chimère absente ? »

XXX

« Mince, fit Shiva.

- Keugna ? s'enquit Ifrit.

- C'était l'anniversaire de Bahamut aujourd'hui, s'enquit la Reine des Glaces.

- Dommage, dit Ixion, mais on a une mission plus importante. Il survivra, va.

- Mais j'avais prévu un cadeau… spécial, ce soir, murmura-t-elle, toute marrie.

- Quel genre ?

- Euh… on ferait mieux de continuer à avancer, décréta Shiva.

- Oui, confirma Valefore d'une voix stressée. Vos bavardages nous font perdre un temps précieux.

- Du calme, vieux compagnon, dit Ixion. Nous avons un bon rythme, inutile de paniquer.

- Mais je m'inquiète pour damoiselle Annabella, se plaignit Valefore.

- Insiste pas trop là-dessus, gronda Ifrit. C'est quand même de ta faute, ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Justement, répondit sèchement Valefore. Je me sens coupable et désire réparer ma faute au plus vite.

- Du calme, répéta Ixion. Je vous rappelle que nous oeuvrons tous ensemble vers l'accomplissement de notre objectif. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de commencer à nous crier dessus les uns les autres. Nous sommes tous amis, non ? »

Le regard lourd comme du plomb que s'échangeaient Ifrit et Valefore signifiait clairement « non. »

« Bon, hum… toussota Ixion. Shiva, la carte ? »

Shiva déploya une grande carte chiffonnée. L'encre ancestrale était à moitié effacée et la réalisation tellement ancienne que la moitié des villes indiquées n'existaient plus aujourd'hui, mais c'était sans conteste une carte de Spira. Les chimères avaient déjà barbouillé la majorité des terres et une bonne partie des mers de grosses hachures rouges baveuses.

« Faut se rendre à l'évidence, constata Ifrit, on avance pas des masses.

- En effet, dit Valefore. Le plus inquiétant, c'est que malgré nos pérégrinations aux quatre coins de Spira, je n'ai pas senti une seule fois la présence d'Annabella.

- Moi non plus, soupira Shiva. C'est comme si elle n'était plus sur ce monde.

- Allons, c'est absurde, sourit Ixion. Elle est peut-être très bien cachée, tout simplement. Nous y arriverons.

- Je me demande où en sont Yojimbo et les autres ? » murmura Shiva.

XXX

« C'est ici, déclara Samantha. Sire Yojimbo, arrêtez la charrette.

- Bien, dame Samantha.

- Maria, on descend.

- Ouais, Sam, » bâilla une Maria démotivée.

Les Sœurs Magus descendirent donc de la charrette, suivies par Daigoro qui haletait et frétillait tout autour d'elles. Elles s'avancèrent vers une grande maison en briques, puissante, solide – mais sans cheminée.

« Euh… dites, lança Yojimbo alors que Samantha s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.

- Oui ? fit Samantha, en compressant dans cette unique syllabe toute la signification de « je te préviens, mon gars, j'ai pas que ça à faire, alors t'as plutôt intérêt à ce que ça soit rapide. »

- Pour la charrette, hum… J'aimerais bien changer de poste, madame.

- Pourquoi ? N'êtes-vous donc point fier de la conduire ?

- La conduire, heu… passe encore, mais… la tirer…

- Vous êtes un samouraï, non ? Un genre de chevalier ?

- … oui, et ?

- La galanterie doit être votre priorité.

- Ben, c'est vrai qu'aider les femmes fait partie de mon code de conduite, reconnut piteusement Yojimbo. Mais normalement, il s'agit de les défendre. Le sabre à la main, quoi. Des combats.

- Je peux vous fournir un combat ici-même, si vous le désirez, répondit Samantha en plissant les yeux. Et cela rentrera parfaitement dans vos attributions, parce que j'avais justement besoin de me détendre et vous me seriez d'un grand secours…

- Euh, non, euh, ça va. Je vais tirer la charrette.

- Sage décision. Attendez ici pendant que nous entrons.

- Ouaf, » conclut Daigoro avec un regard d'excuse à son maître.

Sur quoi Samantha frappa à la porte. Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que Le-Grand-Père ne l'ouvre.

« Ah, c'est vous ? chevrota-t-il avec étonnement. Je suis content de vous voir, mais 'pourriez m'dire ce que foutrediable vous fichez ici ?

- Bonjour, salua une Samantha tout sourire. C'est une bien belle nouvelle maison que vous avez là.

- Ouais, ouais, ça peut aller, grommela Le-Grand-Père. J'regrette juste de pas pouvoir faire du feu par ces froides soirées d'été, mais bon. Z'avez pas répondu à ma question. Et pis d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec suspicion, vous avez le droit d'être là ? Qui vous a invoquées ?

- Personne, monsieur. Nous sommes à la recherche de ma jeune sœur Annabella. Nous sommes autorisées à fouler Spira s'il s'agit de retrouver une partie de nous-mêmes, or les Sœurs Magus ne forment qu'une seule et unique chimère, comme vous le savez ; une chimère dont il manque un tiers.

- Tout ça est vrai, acquiesça le vieil homme. Mais j'vois Daigoro là, et Yojimbo derrière vous. 'Font quoi ici, eux ?

- Ils se sont joints à notre quête, répondit Samantha. C'est autorisé également.

- En effet, z'êtes complètement en règle. Et donc… je suppose que vous êtes venus chercher des infos sur Annabella ?

- Oui, et…

- Désolé, la coupa Le-Grand-Père, je savais même pas qu'elle avait disparu avant que vous ne me l'disiez, alors j'sais pas non plus ce qui lui est arrivé, et d'ailleurs j'veux pas savoir. Par contre, j'ai peut-être une idée…

- Dites-la toujours, demanda Samantha avec espoir.

- Ouais, la soutint Maria, qu'on en finisse et qu'on puisse rentrer.

- Vous avez essayé de l'invoquer ?

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Samantha. Elle n'est plus dans la Salle d'Attente. Comment pourrait-elle venir ici ?

- Si elle est encore quelque part dans le monde chimérique, elle viendra. Si on l'invoque et qu'elle vient pas, c'est soit qu'elle est passée dans un autre monde, soit que quelque chose l'empêche de venir.

- Hum, c'est une idée, reconnut Samantha, songeuse. Et vous accepteriez de faire cela pour nous ?

- Bien entendu, j'suis un gentleman, répondit Le-Grand-Père avec un grand sourire édenté. Laissez-moi juste faire quelques préparatifs. »

Il dessina un vague pentacle par terre et commença à fouiller dans une grosse malle à la recherche de son bâton d'invokeur. Samantha, Maria et Daigoro attendirent sagement, sans rien dire.

« Hé, leur parvint la voix de Yojimbo depuis l'extérieur.

- Quoi encore ?

- Il commence à pleuvoir ici.

- Faites usage de votre chapeau, lui jeta Samantha, avant de se désintéresser complètement de son cas.

- Voilà, je l'ai, » triompha Le-Grand-Père.

Il approcha du pentacle en brandissant son vieux bâton et commença à l'agiter en meumeunant des incantations.

« Annabella, viens à moi ! » déclama-t-il finalement.

Il ne se passa rien pendant dix bonnes secondes. Puis, alors même que Le-Grand-Père commençait à baisser son bâton, déçu, un nuage de fumée explosa au centre du cercle avec un petit « bloup. »

L'être qui se tenait maintenant devant eux avait manifestement fait un gros effort de présentation. Cela concernait tant les tonnes de maquillage sur sa figure que les ailes en carton collées dans son dos. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien pu faire pour remédier au fait qu'il était trois fois plus grand qu'Annabella, et beaucoup plus, heu… dragon.

« Bahamut, vous avez six secondes pour expliquer votre présence ici, dit Samantha d'une voix qui aurait surgelé un volcan.

- De l'intérim, répondit-il. Je suis Annabella. Bonjour, grande sœur.

- C'est pas Annabella, objecta Maria en écarquillant les yeux. C'est Bahamut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'intérim ? » cracha Samantha.

Le dragon prit un air gêné.

« J'ai demandé à Anima, répondit-il. Elle m'a expliqué que les invocations faisaient des déchirures dans la toile de l'espace-temps, histoire de permettre aux chimères – nous, quoi – de se manifester sur des plans matériels comme Spira. Et elles referment automatiquement ces déchirures après être passées. Mais si on fait une invocation et que personne ne vient, alors la déchirure reste. Et, euh, d'après Anima, c'est pas très bon de rester avec un espace-temps plein de trous. Donc, vu que y'a plus qu'Anima et moi à la Salle d'Attente, on remplace tout le monde pour sauver l'univers. On est des bouche-trous, dans tous les sens du terme, ahaha.

- Tout le monde ? releva Samantha. Que font donc votre dinde bleue et vos petits compagnons pendant que vous vous grimez avec tant de ridicule ?

- Ils ne sont pas avec vous ? s'étonna Bahamut.

- Tout stupide que vous soyez, vos yeux devraient suffire à vous répondre.

- Oh… oh. Oh, je vois. Ou plutôt, je ne vois pas. Oubliez ça, allez.

- … Je vous prie de m'excuser un instant. »

Samantha se retourna et tira Le-Grand-Père à l'écart. Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

« Comme vous le savez, monsieur, nous sommes en règle. Mais vous avez entendu comme moi… Il y a d'autres chimères qui se baladent sur Spira, et dans la totale clandestinité.

- J'ai entendu, répondit férocement Le-Grand-Père. Des têtes vont tomber, faites-moi confiance.

- C'est fantastique, » rayonna Samantha.

Puis ils revinrent à Bahamut, qui arborait un air profondément honteux.

« Ne me cachez rien, soupira-t-il. J'ai fait une bourde, là, hein ?

- Tout à fait, sourit Samantha, et vos amis vont vous en vouloir, surtout votre copine.

- Attends qu'on se retrouve à la Salle d'Attente, grommela Bahamut dans sa barbe.

- Je vais feindre de ne pas avoir entendu cela, fit mielleusement Samantha. Au fait, dites-moi, c'est vous qui remplacez Annabella, mais que fait Anima pendant ce temps ?

- Anima ? Euh… »

XXX

« YYYRHAAA. »

Le duc se tourna vers son Invokeur.

« J'avais requis un poney pour l'anniversaire de ma fille, monsieur Zmiss.

- C'est vrai, monsieur, admit Zmiss, pourpre de honte, les yeux rivés à ses pieds assez solidement pour résister à un séisme.

- C'est vous-même qui vous êtes proposés pour me le fournir. Et ceci, monsieur Zmiss, n'est pas un poney.

- YYYRHAAA.

- C'est vrai, monsieur, répéta Zmiss.

- Vous pensez que je vais amener ce machin plein de chaînes à l'anniversaire de ma fille ?

- YYYRHAAA, s'offusqua Anima.

- Euh… on peut rattraper le coup, lui donner une allure plus festive… peut-être qu'avec un chapeau en carton… un chapeau pointu…

- Vous êtes viré, mon vieux.

- … Oui, monsieur. »

XXX

« … je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sort très bien de son côté.

- Sans aucun doute, répondit froidement Samantha. Bien, j'en ai fini avec vous. Monsieur Le-Grand-Père, grand merci pour votre aide. Il est temps pour nous de continuer notre quête.

- Votre sœur n'est pas dans la dimension chimérique, dit Le-Grand-Père. Je suis désolé, c'est la seule aide que je puisse vous apporter.

- C'est déjà beaucoup. A la prochaine, j'espère, monsieur. »

Le vieil Invokeur lui rendit son salut, et les 66 pour cent restants (2) des Sœurs Magus ainsi que Daigoro quittèrent la maison. Bahamut se retrouva seul avec Le-Grand-Père. La situation n'avait rien de confortable.

« Eh bien, je crois que je vais y aller aussi, lança le dragon d'un ton guilleret douloureusement forcé.

- Oh, non, répondit Le-Grand-Père avec un horrible sourire. Puisque vous êtes là, j'ai justement les plans de la cheminée que je voudrais… »

* * *

(1) : Il venait d'avoir 27 éons.

(2) : Je sais qu'on a une touche pourcentage sur le clavier, mais le site n'affiche pas le caractère, c'est dommage. Je sais aussi que deux tiers de 100, ça fait 66 virgule des 6 à l'infini, mais si j'avais essayé de tous les écrire, d'abord j'y serais encore, ensuite on m'aurait accusé d'augmenter facilement la longueur de mon chapitre, un peu comme tous ces types qui écrivent des notes de quatre lignes de long à la fin de leur texte, c'est vraiment ridicule, hein ? Ah tiens, une fois affichée, la note fait 3 lignes de long, pas 4. Mais avec ces deux dernières phrases, on arrive bien à 4. Youhou !


	13. L'hymne national est encore en travaux

L'obscurité de la nuit avait envahi les bas-quartiers de Bevelle. Le silence régnait, un silence complet, sans accroc. Trop parfait.

Henn avala sa salive et se décida à sortir du coin d'ombre où il s'était tapi. Chacun de ses pas résonnait comme un glas sur les parois de la ruelle déserte, et il avait l'impression que sa respiration s'entendait dans toute la ville. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui était le plus horrible : ce silence abject ou l'idée de le profaner en faisant trop de bruit.

Mais c'était son grand frère Pé qui était là-bas. Il avait voulu partir en éclaireur pour voir si rien de dangereux ne se planquait dans la ruelle, c'était tout lui ça, faire le brave pour chercher à impressionner son frangin. Et Henn ne l'avait plus revu. Il l'avait entendu crier, par contre, ça oui ; un cri de surprise et d'effroi, suivi d'un grésillement d'origine inconnue, et puis plus rien. Le silence de la nuit régnait depuis.

Henn ne savait pas du tout ce qui était arrivé à Pé. Mais il savait que, quelle que fût la peur qui l'envahissait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser le tomber. Ouais, il allait le retrouver… et tout se passerait bien…

Armé de ce nouveau courage, il raffermit sa prise sur son fusil et osa quelques pas de plus dans la ruelle. Quelle histoire, tout de même…Lorsque Pé et lui s'étaient engagés dans la garde de la cathédrale de Bevelle, ils s'imaginaient un job peinard à faire le pied de grue toute la journée devant la porte et à lancer des regards mauvais aux fidèles de Yevon pour leur faire comprendre qu'ici, on n'était pas des rigolos.

Et voilà où ils en étaient : passer la ville au peigne fin pour retrouver les chimères fugitives qui avaient inexplicablement déserté leur plan. Ca faisait presque deux jours complets que toutes les forces armées de Bevelle étaient en état d'alerte rouge à pois pourpres (1), et pas la moindre piste. Pé et Henn avait été assignés aux patrouilles de nuit. Normalement, c'était le créneau le plus calme, mais ils avaient commencé à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas quand, deux heures auparavant, ils avaient perdu le contact avec le central. Le règlement était clair : tant qu'un soldat respirait et pouvait tenir son arme, il ne devait pas quitter son poste. Alors Pé et Henn avaient continué leur patrouille, qui avait fini par les fourrer dans ce merdier sans nom. (2)

Henn remarqua soudain une forme sombre allongée au sol, à quelques pas de lui. C'était peut-être le corps de son frère. Le jeune garde se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. Etait-il encore vivant ? Pé ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça… Il devait forcément être vivant. Henn allait le réveiller, puis ils rentreraient chez eux. Et tout irait bien.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour crier le nom de Pé, priant tous les dieux pour obtenir une réponse.

Mais le cri mourut dans sa gorge quand il sentit deux mains fines et froides se poser sur ses hanches. Il se crispa sur son fusil tandis qu'une présence de glace se penchait par dessus son épaule. Il se mit à trembler quand une voix sensuelle et pourtant gelée murmura à son oreille :

« Ca va aller, mon garçon… N'aie pas peur. »

Henn prit conscience que là-bas, dans l'obscurité, au-delà du corps de Pé, une paire d'yeux flamboyants le guettait. Il avait l'impression de percevoir une respiration sourde, féroce comme celle d'une bête. Et c'était comme si une vague de chaleur le submergeait par devant, alors que le corps gelé qui appartenait à la voix mystérieuse était toujours collé derrière lui. Il se sentit sur le point de défaillir, coincé entre ces deux sensations contradictoires et surtout écrasé par la terreur.

Il réussit à rester conscient mais mouilla quand même son pantalon.

« Ca va aller, répéta la voix douce. Il ne te fera pas de mal, et moi non plus. Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?

- H… Henn, madame, balbutia le soldat. Henn Ji.

- D'accord, Henn. Et comment s'appelle cet homme étendu là ?

- Je crois que c'est Pé, madame. On… on est frères. Pé et Henn Ji.

- Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Henn. Pé est vivant. Mais tu comprendras qu'on ne peut pas vous laisser dire à vos chefs où nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix semblait attendre une réponse. Henn réussit le tour de force de hocher frénétiquement la tête sans la bouger de plus de deux centimètres, de peur de toucher la propriétaire de la voix et de la mettre en colère.

« C'est bien, Henn. Tu es un bon garçon. »

Le garde sentit alors un froid intense l'envahir et engourdir chacun de ses membres. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, tout compte fait. Ses sensations étaient peu à peu inhibées et il se sentait glisser vers l'inconscience comme un bateau en papier sur un ruisseau tranquille. Enfin un peu de repos…

« Il se réveillera dans une petite heure, déclara Shiva. Tu peux sortir de là, Ifrit.

- C'est avec ça qu'ils pensaient nous attraper ? ricana le susnommé en avançant à la clarté de la lune. Normal que les humains aient besoin de nous pour se battre vu leur faiblesse…

- Mais nous ne sommes pas censés attaquer des humains, normalement, objecta Shiva.

- C'est vrai, » confirma la voix de Valefore.

La Reine des Glaces se retourna. Ixion et Valefore arrivaient d'une ruelle perpendiculaire. Shiva ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'Ixion mâchonnait un fusil tordu.

« On vient de nettoyer le checteur ouecht, fit Ixion.

- Mais avec cette histoire, nous avons sérieusement aggravé notre cas, continua Valefore. D'abord fugitifs, puis renégats… On ferait peut-être mieux de se faire oublier pendant quelque temps.

- Surtout qu'on n'a toujours pas la moindre trace d'Annabella, soupira Ixion après avoir craché son fusil. Bevelle était notre dernier espoir… Je ne vois pas où nous pourrions la chercher maintenant.

- Oui, heu, à ce propos… marmonna Shiva, je crois que j'ai une solution qui nous permettrait de résoudre ces deux problèmes d'un seul coup. »

Les trois autres lui jetèrent le même regard interrogateur tandis qu'elle sortait de ses rares vêtements un bout de papier fripé.

« C'est l'adresse de Neo Bahamut, dit-elle. Il a dit qu'on pouvait aller le trouver en cas de besoin.

- Neo a dit ça ? fit un Ixion surpris. C'est très gentil de sa part. J'avoue que ça m'étonne de lui.

- En réalité, le reprit froidement Shiva, il a dit « si jamais t'as besoin d'un bel étalon, tu passes me voir, poulette. »

- Ah.

- Et il m'a donné une tape sur les fesses avant de s'éloigner.

- Ca m'étonne moins de lui, constata Ixion.

- Pourquoi veux-tu aller le voir, alors ? fit suspicieusement Valefore.

- C'est le charme draconique, répondit Ifrit avec un sourire crétin. Elle les veut tous, un vrai glacier X si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire… »

Après avoir massacré copieusement et soigneusement Ifrit comme il se devait, Shiva se retourna vers ses deux autres compagnons.

« Pour apporter une _vraie_ réponse à la question, je veux aller le voir parce qu'il habite dans un autre monde. Il serait peut-être temps de se rendre à l'évidence : Annabelle n'est pas sur Spira, alors autant la chercher ailleurs. Et ça nous permettrait d'échapper aux chiens de chasse de Yevon. »

Elle tendit le papier à Valefore, qui l'étudia avec attention avant de lire l'adresse à haute voix.

« Midgar, Gaia, septième FF à droite.

- Ca semble être une bonne idée, reconnut Ixion. En route, mes amis !

- M'en fous d'abord, gémirent les restes d'Ifrit. C'est rien qu'une frigide. Alors que j'aurais pu lui mettre le feu sous la gla – Aïeuh ! »

XXX

« Echec Et Mat, Damoiselle Annabella.

- On ne pourrait pas jouer à autre chose ? geignit Annabella.

- Pourquoi ? demanda un Adrammelech surpris. Les Echecs Sont Un Jeu Très Noble Qui Ont Toujours Autant De Succès Depuis Des Millénaires.

- Oui, mais ils ne sont pas devenus plus passionnants pour autant, soupira Annabella. Valefore avait essayé de m'y intéresser, et… bref. Combien de temps je vais encore devoir rester ici ?

- Je Vous L'Ai Dit, Annabella. Vous Ne Partirez Pas. Le Monde Extérieur Est Dangereux, Et Puis J'Ai Besoin De Compagnie. Êtes-Vous Si Mal Ici ?

- Euh… »

Annabella Magus jeta un regard en coin à la grotte ensablée et hantée par les rugissements du vent dans laquelle ils croupissaient avec un échiquier pour toute distraction. Puis elle nota furtivement la foudre qui ronflait dans les yeux d'Adrammelech, prête à tomber sur quiconque oserait le contrarier.

« Non, non, c'est cool ici…

- Je Suis Content. »

Au grand désespoir d'Annabella, il entreprit de remettre les pièces d'échecs à leurs emplacements respectifs afin de les préparer pour une nouvelle partie. Mais la petite chimère n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur son malheur, car Adrammelech enchaîna sur une question qui la prit au dépourvu :

« Damoiselle Annabella, Voulez-Vous Devenir Ma Femme ? »

Annabella devint instantanément pâle comme la mort et rouge comme une pivoine. Les deux couleurs luttèrent un instant puis déclarèrent le match nul, laissant la chimère avec son teint originel ; elle n'en resta pas moins aussi abasourdie que si un trente-six tonnes venait de lui passer dessus, mais sans les mares de sang disgracieuses qu'on aurait pu observer si on lui avait réellement roulé dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! fit-elle d'une vois suraiguë.

- N'Abusez Point De La Ponctuation, la morigéna Adrammelech. Quant A Ma Proposition, Elle Est Parfaitement Raisonnable. Je Vous Répète Que Vous Allez Vivre Ici Avec Moi Pour Toujours. Et Nous Nous Amusons Beaucoup Ensemble. Alors, Marions-Nous. »

Annabella comprit que la situation était assez désespérée. Adrammelech avait toujours le même regard foudroyant, mais elle savait trop bien ce qui se passerait si elle disait oui : elle resterait coincée ici pour l'éternité à jouer aux échecs. Adrammelech n'était pas foncièrement méchant, il fallait bien le reconnaître ; mais de là à l'épouser…

Complètement paniquée, elle eut recours à la réponse féminine universelle lorsqu'on n'a pas envie de faire quelque chose mais qui évide de vexer l'interlocuteur un peu débile et évidemment mâle :

« J'ai… besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

- Prenez Votre Temps, Annabella. Les Préparations Du Mariage Seront Longues De Toute Façon. »

Annabella se mit à regarder désespérément le ciel à travers les bourrasques de sable. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir éternellement, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de tromper la vigilance d'Adrammelech. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ses amis viennent la chercher. Valefore… Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui ? Il fallait reconnaître que la pensée ne manquait pas de charme… La princesse enfermée par un dragon en haut du donjon, criant par la fenêtre pour appeler son prince charmant, et ce serait Valefore qui viendrait la sauver et l'emporterait sur son beau destrier blanc. Si seulement cela pouvait arriver…

Mais comme il n'y avait pas de donjon ni de fenêtre par laquelle crier, Annabella baissa les yeux sur l'échiquier et avança un cavalier.

XXX

On frappa à la porte.

Neo Bahamut poussa un grognement ensommeillé. Décidément, il ne pouvait même pas dormir deux ou trois siècles sans être dérangé. Mais enfin… c'était son job de répondre quand on l'appelait, après tout. Alors il soupira profondément et se leva.

Pour ce faire, il balaya du revers de la main la colonie de cafards qui s'était installée sur sa couette, jeta cette dernière par terre pour recouvrir la zone du plancher sur laquelle il avait renversé la marmite de spaghetti à la bolognaise la veille au soir et qu'il avait décidé d'attendre que ça attire au moins cinq espèces différentes de bestioles avant de nettoyer, descendit prudemment de son lit pour ne pas réveiller Irma la rate qui venait de mettre bas une portée de ratons et que le manque de sommeil rendait du coup très irascible, avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce en esquivant la table peuplée d'araignées qui avaient déclaré leur indépendance la semaine dernière, (3) sauta élégamment par-dessus un panneau « DANGER » qui indiquait l'endroit où sa bière artisanale avait rongé le plancher, couvrit les derniers mètres en déployant des efforts surhumains à chaque pas pour décoller ses pieds du sol, et, enfin, ouvrit la porte après avoir dégagé la rouille qui bloquait la poignée.

« Mouaaaiiis ? grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux à la lumière du soleil.

- C'est amusant, répondit Ixion. Mes organes olfactifs reçoivent plusieurs informations contradictoires, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est ton haleine ou les effluves provenant de cette chambre qui puent le plus.

- Salut, mon pote, claironna Ifrit avec un grand sourire.

- Hé, salut, répondit un Neo estomaqué. Euh… Vous avez le droit d'être ici ?

- Non, fit sèchement Valefore. C'est pourquoi nous allons repartir dès que nous aurons les renseignements que nous sommes venus chercher.

- A savoir ?

- Annabella a disparu et nous sommes à sa recherche. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit plus sur Spira. L'auriez-vous vue ou perçue d'une quelconque manière sur Gaia ?

- Ah, euh… non, pas du tout. Vous savez, on est en temps de paix depuis un moment ici, alors les invocations, ça se fait plus trop… Je l'aurais sentie si une chimère s'était pointée ici. »

Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il manquait à tous ses devoirs d'hospitalité et dégagea du bout du pied les ordures qui encombraient l'entrée, avant d'ajouter :

« J'vous en prie, entrez… Vous êtes que tous les trois ?

- Ah, non, se souvint Ifrit. Y'a Shiva aussi.

- Merci, Ifrit, soupira la concernée en se plaçant devant la porte – jusque là, elle était restée prudemment adossée au mur à droite de l'entrée, hors de vue du dragon.

- Mais fallait l'dire ! s'exclama Neo en souriant de tous ses crocs. Entre, entre, charmante créature. Si tu veux t'installer quelque part, mon lit est à toi.

- Pour que j'entre là-dedans, il faudrait purifier l'endroit à coups de lance-flammes.

- Si ce n'est que ça… convint Neo en prenant une profonde inspiration.

- C'était une image, dit précipitamment Shiva. Je n'entrerai jamais dans ta piaule. »

A ce moment là, des cris retentirent dans la rue. Tous les cinq tournèrent simultanément la tête vers leur origine. A quelque distance de là, un guerrier blonds aux cheveux pointus et agitant une énorme épée poursuivait un androgyne à la longue chevelure argenté, lui aussi armé d'un sabre démesuré. Ils couraient dans tous les sens en échangeant des coups d'épée. Au bout d'un moment, ils disparurent de la vue, et quelques minutes plus tard, les bruits du combat s'évanouirent également.

« On est en temps de paix, cita Ixion quand le silence fut revenu. C'est bien ce que tu avais dit ?

- Ah oui, mais eux ça compte pas. Ils arrêtent pas de se battre depuis des années, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à mourir. Et puis ça plaît aux gens, alors…

- Je vois, observa Valefore. Bon, puisqu'Annabella n'est pas ici, nous allons partir. Merci, Neo Bahamut. Désolé d'avoir abusé de votre temps. Nous allons chercher ailleurs.

- Une minute, intervint Shiva. J'ai autre chose à demander. »

Elle s'approcha du dragon et lui décocha un regard enjôleur et presque pas manipulateur.

« Si tu n'as rien à faire, tu pourrais passer à la Salle d'Attente ?

- Tu m'y attendras, hein ? comprit Neo Bahamut. C'est noté, poulette, j'te ferai pas attendre.

- … Non, moi je continue à chercher Annabella. Mais on a laissé Bahamut et Anima tous seuls là-bas. Si tu pouvais leur donner un coup de main pour le boulot…

- Ouais, sourit Neo Bahamut. Et surveiller s'il ne se passe rien entre ces deux-là, hein ? »

Shiva violettit instantanément et fit volte-face en affectant un air indigné, que Neo ne put pas voir puisqu'elle venait malheureusement de se retourner.

« Pas du tout, dit-elle. La jalousie n'est pas dans mon style.

- Hmouais… Mais euh, tu vas me donner une récompense pour ça ou pas ? »

La Reine des Glaces lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et le jaugea rapidement du regard.

« On verra, » déclara-t-elle.

Après quoi, les quatre chimères spiriennes saluèrent Neo et reprirent courageusement la route, bien décidées à mettre la main sur Annabella. Le dragon les regarda partir, songeur. Puis un couinement au niveau de ses pieds le tira de ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux. Irma était réveillée et apparemment de mauvais poil.

« Elle a dit « on verra », se défendit Neo. Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, non ? Oublie pas de fermer la porte avant d'aller te coucher, par contre.

- Scouic. »

XXX

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la Salle d'Attente. Anima ouvrit et considéra l'arrivant.

« YYYRHAAA. » (4)

* * *

(1) : Le pire niveau d'alerte, si l'on excepte le redouté noir à rayures à peu près marron. Ce niveau n'avait été enregistré qu'une fois dans toute l'histoire de Bevelle : la fois où on avait cru que Sin et trois de ses potes, rond comme des queues de pelles (mais alors des pelles vraiment très grosses), étaient venus faire la fiesta sur la place centrale de la ville. Il s'était en fait avéré par la suite qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un gamin qui s'amusait à faire le lapin difforme en ombres chinoises à l'aide d'un très très gros projecteur. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi on n'avait jamais entendu parler des trois potes de Sin avant ce jour-là. Par contre, après qu'il fut appréhendé par la milice de la ville, on n'entendit plus jamais parler du gamin non plus.

(2) : A part « merdier », évidemment.

(3) : Le nouvel Etat s'appelait de manière très originale Spiderland, et son drapeau, rouge et bleu, représentait une araignée bodybuildée qui attrapait des dragons dans sa toile.

(4) : « Oh, non. »


	14. Oh no ! Ma taupe paie !

Hop, un nouveau chapitre ! Et pas n'importe lequel : hier, ce ramassis de débilités fêtait son premier anniversaire !

Enfin, en tout cas, à en croire la date du site, le premier chapitre fut publié le 8 octobre 2007, donc il y a 367 jours de cela. Déjà ! Oui oui.

Que dire, donc ? Merci aux lecteurs fidèles et aux autres d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici. Ca fait très plaisir. D'un autre côté, je me sens aussi frustré de ne pas encore avoir réussi à détruire chacun de vos neurones avec mes bêtises, mais ça viendra... Ca viendra, un jour, vous craquerez. Croyez-moi.

Donc, voilà, 14 chapitres en un an et un jour. Eh oui. Que dire de plus ? Rien d'intéressant ; je vous invite donc à commencer la lecture de ce quatorzième condensé d'absurdités, un chapitre auquel j'ai apporté un soin tout particulier pour l'occasion, plus long que les autres, dans lequel il se passe des choses, et, je l'espère, meilleur que les précédents, puisqu'on ne cesse jamais de s'améliorer. :)

Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous dans un an !

* * *

Clac !

La tasse de café fut posée un peu trop brutalement sur la table, projetant quelques gouttes de son contenu brûlant sur la nappe usée. Neo Bahamut regarda le tissu les absorber.

« Eh ben ? dit-il en levant les yeux vers son frère. Pourquoi tant de violence ? T'es pas content de me voir ?

- Excuse-moi, grommela Bahamut. Je suis un peu tendu ces derniers temps. Complètement débordé, vu que je dois assurer la moitié des invocations… voire la totalité quand Anima dort. Hein, sale flemmarde ? »

Anima ne répondit pas. Elle dormait.

« Ouais, ouais, je connais ça, » fit Neo.

Son frère lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Bon, en fait, non, pas du tout, reconnut Neo. Mais j'imagine que ça doit pas être simple tous les jours.

- M'en parle pas, soupira Bahamut. Surtout les jours où je dois faire Shiva… Crois-moi, le string ne me va pas du tout.

- Hum, je te crois, je te crois. En fait… tu as oublié de l'enlever. »

Bahamut baissa les yeux. C'était vrai. Il inspira profondément, usant de toute sa volonté pour rester zen, puis arracha le bout de tissu avant de l'envoyer valser dans un coin.

« Je suis sûr que ça doit être beaucoup plus agréable à regarder quand c'est Shiva qui fait ça, nota Neo.

- Oui, répondit sèchement Bahamut, mais ce n'est pas notre sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sois bref, je risque d'être encore appelé d'un moment à l'autre.

- C'est pour ça que j'suis là, justement ! J'ai croisé ta poulette tout à l'heure et elle m'a envoyé ici.

- Je ne te crois pas. Shiva est une fille intelligente, et te permettre de revenir ici est clairement stupide.

- C'est vrai, sourit Neo. Mais elle pensait à toi. Elle m'a demandé de t'aider à gérer la situation, et comme je n'ai rien à faire chez moi – à part le ménage, mais ça attendra – je n'ai pas vu de raison de dire non. Ainsi, me voilà.

- Hum, la simple idée de te voir être utile défie le bon sens, mais après tout, pourquoi pas… Ca vaut le coup d'essayer.

- C'est ce que je dis toujours !

- Je sais. C'est ce que tu avais dit avant de laisser tomber le vase de maman du haut de l'escalier pour voir s'il était aussi solide qu'il en avait l'air.

- Oh, heu… oui… et après, j'avais dit à maman que c'était ton idée.

- Je sais. »

Neo toussota.

« Bon, heu, c'est bien joli de remuer les vieux souvenirs, mais si on commençait à s'organiser pour savoir qui je remplace ?

- Oui, faisons ça. »

XXX

SblUUuuuUUUurg.

« Yojimbo ! cria Samantha, encore plus fort que d'habitude pour couvrir le crépitement de la pluie. Quel était ce bruit ?

- Je suis désolé, dame Samantha. Il semblerait que le chariot vienne de s'embourber.

- Quoi ?!

- Je disais, il semblerait que…

- La ferme ! »

Excédée, Samantha se pencha par-dessus le bord du chariot, si brutalement que sa capuche décida de ne pas suivre, exposant son crâne à la fureur de l'averse. Mais c'était unproblème secondaire, parce que Yojimbo avait dit vrai : les roues arrières s'étaient enfoncées jusqu'aux essieux dans une mare de boue. On était en droit de se demander comment Yojimbo et les roues avant avaient fait pour la traverser, mais le résultat était le même : le chariot était bloqué.

« Divin Yevon, grommela Samantha en rabattant la capuche trempée sur son front. Comment se fait-il que toutes les forces de l'univers se liguent contre notre noble quête ? Maria ! Descends et pousse !

- Obligée ? couina Maria.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire autre chose que donner des ordres ? Yojimbo ! Vous l'aidez.

- … Oui, dame Samantha. »

Il fit le tour du chariot et fixa les roues engluées d'un regard profondément désabusé. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Maria qui avait contourné les flaques de boue avec le maximum de précautions possible. Les deux chimères échangèrent un regard, puis se retroussèrent les manches et commencèrent à pousser. Très fort. Très très fort, même, mais sans succès : le chariot ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Continuez ! » beugla Samantha.

Ils continuèrent et échouèrent de nouveau. Ils avaient eux-mêmes de la boue jusqu'à mi-mollet, à présent, et durent forcer pour s'en extirper, non sans un théâtral bruit de succion.

« C'est pas possible, Sam, déclara Maria. Il est bloqué tellement que même des créatures surpuissantes défiant l'imagination des humains ne sont pas capables de le désembourber, apparemment. »

Samantha balaya la remarque d'un revers de main.

« Vous n'êtes que des mauviettes. Bien ! Puisqu'il faut tout faire soi-même, je viens vous aider. »

Non sans jurons excédés, elle se débarrassa du manteau qui la protégeait contre la pluie et sauta lestement à bas du chariot. Daigoro, qui voyait que tout le monde était par terre, se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il reste dans ce chariot étroit. En conséquence, il poussa un jappement joyeux et bondit juste à côté de Samantha, avec beaucoup moins de grâce mais beaucoup plus d'éclaboussures boueuses.

Personne n'osa rien dire. Yojimbo et Maria se forçaient à ne pas remarquer l'état pitoyable de Samantha, laquelle posait un regard à la fois incrédule et indigné sur Daigoro, lequel lui répondait par l'équivalent canin du sourire tout fier de celui qui ne se rend pas compte qu'il est à deux doigts de l'apocalypse. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il remuait la queue, aggravant encore les projections de boue sur la chimère médusée. Pendant ce temps, la pluie avait encore forci. Un esprit optimiste aurait pu dire à Samantha qu'au moins, l'averse aurait vite fait de la débarrasser du plus gros des taches de boue. Un esprit doté d'instinct de survie, tel ceux de Maria et Yojimbo, aurait préféré se cacher derrière le chariot et attendre que l'orage passe, dans tous les sens du terme.

Samantha inspira profondément et se força à ne pas annihiler Daigoro sur place. Il était con, certes, mais c'était un trait que partageaient la plupart des résidents de la Salle d'Attente, et contrairement à ces derniers, le chien ne faisait pas exprès de lui pourrir la vie.

« Bon… Peut-être que nous ferions mieux de faire une pause pour aujourd'hui et de trouver un endroit où nous abriter et passer la nuit.

- Mais on n'a pas vu de ville depuis des kilomètres, Sam, objecta Maria. Comment tu veux trouver un abri par ici ?

- En fait, intervint Yojimbo, si vous me permettez, mesdames, je crois voir une cabane au bord de la route à même pas cent mètres.

- Ah ouais, admit Maria. C'est bizarre. Quelles étaient les chances pour que y'ait une cabane juste là où on s'arrête ?

- Selon les lois du scénario et de ce qui arrange l'auteur, extrêmement élevées, répondit Samantha. On y va. »

A l'intérieur de la cabane, il ne faisait pas beaucoup plus chaud qu'au-dehors, mais il faisait définitivement plus sec. Elle semblait inhabitée, mais un cercle de pierres au centre de l'unique pièce ainsi qu'un tas de vieilles bûches dans le coin semblaient indiquer que quelqu'un y avait déjà fait un feu. Yojimbo alla chercher un peu de bois et l'entassa avec précaution dans le cercle.

« Brasier, » claqua la voix de Samantha.

Les bûches s'embrasèrent instantanément et commencèrent à dispenser leur douce chaleur aux chimères frigorifiées. Chacun s'installa tranquillement pour prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. Bientôt, les ronflements de Maria et Daigoro, endormis en tas, couvrirent les crépitements du feu. Yojimbo était assis en tailleur et méditait, le katana sur les genoux, tandis que Samantha s'était adossée à un mur, les bras croisés, et ruminait sa fatigue, son énervement et son envie de tuer quelqu'un juste pour se défouler. Plus un mot ne fut échangé.

Mais ce calme ne dura pas longtemps, car la porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée sur une silhouette rabougrie enveloppée dans une cape grise. Tous sursautèrent et se placèrent par réflexe en position de combat, sauf Yojimbo, plongé dans sa méditation, et Maria et Daigoro, qui ronflaient si fort que même le claquement de la porte allié au fracas de l'averse n'avaient pas suffi à les faire ne fût-ce que tressauter dans leur sommeil.

« C'est bon, Samantha, chevrota l'arrivant. C'est moi, Le-Grand-Père.

- Vous ? s'étonna la chimère. Mais que faites-vous ici, en pleine nuit, en pleine averse et en plein dans ce chapitre ?

- J'sais, j'sais, bougonna Le-Grand-Père. Désolé, mais j'avais un message important à vous transmettre… J'ai pris la route dès que je l'ai reçu et je vous ai suivis grâce aux traces du chariot. Au fait… vous l'avez laissé au milieu de la route et je crois qu'il est embourbé.

- C'est de l'ordre du possible. Mais parlez-nous de ce message. Quelle information peut être assez importante pour vous faire cavaler en pleine nuit sous la pluie ?

- C'est à propos des chimères fugitives.

- Shiva et sa clique ?

- Oui. »

Samantha esquissa une moue méprisante.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ceux-là ?

- Ils ont été aperçus à Bevelle il y a deux jours. Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir après avoir neutralisé la totalité des patrouilles envoyées à leur poursuite.

- En effet, ils ne sont pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle, soupira Samantha. On ne peut pas vraiment les blâmer pour ça… On peut pour plein de choses d'autres, mais taper dans le tas est la raison d'être des chimères.

- Certes, fit Le-Grand-Père avec irritation. Mais taper sur des soldats d'Bevelle, ça, c'est impardonnable. Vous devez nous aider à les repérer de nouveau afin que nous les attrapions. Vous pouvez faire ça, non ?

- Bien entendu, monsieur. Je suis à votre service.

- Alors allez-y ! Leur impudence n'a déjà que trop duré. »

Samantha ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'aura de Shiva. Comme chacun le savait, cette fille n'était pas du genre à passer inaperçue. Et si elle arrivait à la repérer, elle trouverait aussi les trois autres. Du tout cuit.

« Ca y est ! déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment de recherches psychiques intensives. Il sont à la plaine Félicité. Mais… C'est étrange… Leur aura semble neuve, comme s'ils venaient juste d'arriver sur ce monde. Je croyais qu'ils cherchaient Annabella depuis plusieurs semaines…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Êtes-vous sûre qu'il s'agit bien d'eux ?

- Pas le moindre doute.

- Alors nous y allons de ce pas. Réveillez vos compagnons et…

- HIYA !! »

Le cri de Yojimbo avait accompagné un puissant coup de katana qui s'était arrêté à un demi-millimètre du crâne de Le-Grand-Père, figé de terreur. Le samouraï avait pris soin de porter son attaque dans la posture la plus classe possible.

« Ha, ha, ha, murmura-t-il. On ne trompe pas les sens aiguisés d'un samouraï solitaire. Grâce à ma méditation, je t'ai senti arriver, manant, et tu n'auras même pas le temps de… Heu… Oh… Le-Grand-Père-san ? C'est vous ?

- iiiik.

- Mais euh… vous vouliez nous attaquer par surprise ?

- iiiik.

- Non, Yojimbo, fit froidement Samantha. Ca fait à peu près sept paragraphes qu'il est là.

- Tout ça ? s'étonna Yojimbo. Hem… heu… félicitations, monsieur… Vous avez tout des ninjas les plus expérimentés.

- Merci, s'étrangla Le-Grand-Père dont le cœur recommençait prudemment à battre. J'devrais me mettre en colère contre vous, mais vous m'avez fait passer l'envie avec votre sabre. Heu… à ce propos…

- Ah, oui. » Yojimbo rengaina son katana. « Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Bon. Si tout le monde a fini de balancer des coups d'épée dans tous les coins, je peux finir ma phrase ?

- Faites.

- Réveillez vos compagnons et on part sur-le-champ…

- … la plaine, en fait…

- … je sais où rallier un Invokeur qui nous aidera. Préparez-vous, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre.

- Je vous suivrai jusqu'à la mort, déclara Yojimbo. On va où, au fait ? »

XXX

Toc.

« Echec Et Mat, Damoiselle Annabella. »

XXX

« Pioupioupiouuu !! »

Ifrit flanqua une taloche sur la nuque de son chocobo.

« La ferme, piaf ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

- Nous sommes un groupe de chimères montant des chocobos, fit remarquer Valefore. La logique veut que nous nous soyons fait repérer bien avant cela.

- Ouais, ben la logique elle explique pas pourquoi Ixion aussi monte un chocobo.

- Je ne suis pas une bête de trait, s'insurgea Ixion. J'ai droit à une monture, moi aussi. Et puis, sur la plaine Félicité, on est _obligés_ de monter des chocobos.

- C'est vrai, approuva Valefore. Cela nous permettra d'arriver plus vite à… euh… notre destination…

- C'est où ? » demanda Ifrit.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Shiva qui chevauchait silencieusement en tête. Elle avait l'habitude de sentir des regards masculins sur elle et les ignora tout d'abord ; mais, comme ils devenaient insistants, elle soupira et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas où nous allons. Je ne sais pas. Annabella n'était pas sur Gaia et nous avons déjà retourné chaque centimètre carré de Spira… Alors… Je ne sais pas.

- Il est inutile de tourner en rond. On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer, suggéra Ixion.

- Jamais, s'offusquèrent en cœur Ifrit et Valefore.

- Qui sait quels dangers Annabella peut être en train d'affronter en ce moment ? soupira Valefore.

- Ou quels enfoirés peuvent essayer de la séduire quand je ne suis pas là pour surveiller, renchérit Ifrit dans un grognement.

- N'exagérons rien, dit Ixion. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que des chimères étrangères l'ont capturée et demandée en mariage ?

- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, fit Ifrit, définitif.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, quand même. On dirait le scénario d'une mauvaise fanfic… »

C'est alors que le chocobo d'Ixion entra en collision avec celui de Shiva, qui s'était brusquement arrêtée juste devant lui. La violence de l'impact le projeta à terre, et le chocobo s'enfuit en poussa des pioupioupious plaintifs. Shiva, elle, était figée sur sa selle et semblait n'avoir même pas remarqué qu'on venait de lui rentrer dedans par derrière. (1)

« Que se passe-t-il, Shiva ? » questionna Valefore.

Pour toute réponse, elle pointa un doigt fin droit devant elle. Les trois autres suivirent cette direction du regard avec curiosité.

Un groupe de personnes se tenaient en plein milieu de la plaine. Il n'était pas rare de voir des humains en pèlerinage flâner dans le coin – mais ce n'étaient pas de simples pèlerins. Tous le comprirent immédiatement : plusieurs étaient des chimères. Et à en juger par la silhouette élancée de l'une d'entre elles, et celle trapue et boudinée d'une autre, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de ce qui restait des Sœurs Magus.

« Elle est venue nous chercher, murmura Shiva. La garce…

- On ne devrait pas, genre, se mettre à cavaler à toute vitesse et aller se planquer en attendant qu'ils repartent ?

- C'est trop tard. Ils viennent vers nous. »

XXX

Ring-ring-riiing !! Ring-ring-riiing !!

« Deux invocations au même moment ? sursauta Bahamut. C'est rare, ça.

- C'est pour qui ? demanda Neo.

- … Anima et moi.

- Ah, ben ça tombe bien ça, vous êtes les seuls dispos ! Allez, au boulot frangin !

- C'est étrange…

- Le boulot ? M'en parle pas. C'est vraiment une aberration, c'est crevant et ça nous apporte rien, mais bon, c'est dans le contrat.

- Non, crétin. Le fait qu'on nous appelle justement tous les deux, et en même temps. On a pourtant tenté de cacher l'absence de tous les autres…

- Et avec quelle efficacité, nota Neo, à peine sarcastique. De toute façon, ce n'est probablement qu'une coïncidence. Allez, ne fais pas attendre tes employeurs.

- Tu as raison, dit Bahamut en se levant de sa chaise. Et puis de toute façon, j'allais gagner, renchérit-il en jetant sa main sur la table.

- Peuh, bouda Neo. Avec autant de cartes rares, y'a pas de gloire.

- Je vais réveiller Anima. »

Il s'approcha du colosse enchaîné qui roupillait dans le coin en accomplissant le prodige de ronfler silencieusement. Le dragon faillit opter pour la manière douce, mais ça faisait trop longtemps qu'Anima flemmardait – il était temps de la secouer un peu.

« Allez, gros tas ! scanda-t-il en agitant violemment les chaînes de la chimère et en lui filant des coups de pied. T'as assez dormi ! On a besoin de toi là ! »

Anima ne bougea même pas d'un pouce – totalement inamovible. Bahamut fronça les sourcils et tapa plus fort. Non, pas le moindre signe d'agitation. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se réveiller.

« Fais-lui ton truc, lança Neo. Tu sais, le laser, là… Mes gars à Tom ni homme ?

-Ca aussi, c'est bizarre, râla Bahamut en l'ignorant. Comment peut-elle dormir aussi souvent et aussi profondément ? Et ses siestes sont de plus en plus longues… tu crois que je devrais m'inquiéter ?

-Hum, tu devrais surtout t'inquiéter pour les Invokeurs qui vous attendent, là. Je sais que les animations pour les invocations sont longues, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il est grand temps que vous arriviez ?

-Zut, c'est vrai, grommela Bahamut. Bon, ben… Neo, tu vas devoir m'aider.

-Comme tu voudras, soupira son frère. Mais Anima va m'entendre quand on reviendra. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce d'un pas pressé. Dix-sept secondes après leur départ, Anima secoua la tête. Avait-elle entendu quelque chose ? Elle sonda la Salle d'Attente. Personne.

« YYYRHAAA… »

Bah… Probablement encore un rêve.

Elle se rendormit.

XXX

Vwiiiiiiiiiiiiiissshhhhhh…

Le vent soufflait sur la plaine, comme il se doit de le faire avant tout combat important. D'un côté, les quatre chimères fugitives se tenaient en position défensive. Leurs chocobos avaient profité de la première occasion pour s'enfuir. En face d'elles, il y avait le groupe de Samantha. Cette dernière était à l'avant, bras croisés, et les fixait avec un sourire triomphant. Derrière elle, Yojimbo gardait un visage fermé et Maria donnait l'impression d'avoir faim. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux Invokeurs qui n'étaient autres que Le-Grand-Père et sa petite-fille. Cette dernière, rouge comme une pivoine et manifestement pas fière d'être là, s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs.

« On vous a enfin retrouvés, dit Samantha d'une voix mielleuse. Il va falloir rentrer à la maison, maintenant. Mais pas sans avoir subi votre punition.

- T'es de plus en plus tarée, grogna Ifrit qui avait toujours été le seul assez stupide pour la tutoyer. On a le même but !

- Cette affaire ne vous regarde pas, répliqua Samantha, soudain glacée. Nous devons la régler nous-même. Des chimères inférieures comme vous ne sauraient s'impliquer dans les histoires de ma famille.

- Dame Samantha, dit poliment Valefore, je déteste avoir à vous parler de la sorte, mais il semblerait que vous vous souciiez bien plus de votre honneur personnel que du bien-être de votre sœur. »

_Vwish_, commenta le vent pendant le moment de silence qui s'ensuivit.

« Qu'est-ce. Que. Vous. Avez. Dit ? demanda Samantha avec un calme trompeur, en détachant soigneusement chaque mot comme le sous-entend subtilement la ponctuation.

- Que nous avons plus à cœur de retrouver Annabella que vous-même, je crois.

- Oh… Alors c'est ce que vous pensez, hein ?

- Oui. Ca, et que vous n'êtes qu'une vieille harpie. … Une méchante vieille harpie.

- Je dois vous avertir, intervint aimablement Ixion, que dans la bouche de Valefore, c'est une terrible insulte. »

Il se tourna vers ledit Valefore et ajouta :

« Mon ami, c'était à la fois la chose la plus classe et la plus débile que vous ayez faite.

- J'en suis honoré.

- Bah, renifla Samantha. Votre avis ne m'importe que peu, après tout. Jeune Schtroumpfette, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Shiva, nous allons maintenant balayer votre groupe et vous envoyer à un endroit où vous apprendrez peut-être la politesse. Et à vous habiller.

- Vous êtes juste jalouse parce que je suis plus sexy que vous, répondit innocemment Shiva.

- Quoi ?!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, toutes les femmes peuvent devenir jolies avec un peu d'efforts – oui, même vous. Il faudra que je vous conseille une marque de lingerie qui…

- Ca suffit ! cracha Samantha. Vous allez mourir ! Monsieur Le-Grand-Père, petite-fille de monsieur Le-Grand-Père, avez-vous fini vos invocations ?

- Ca vient, grommela le vieil homme. Mais ça traîne, apparemment. Doit y avoir des problèmes de connexion.

- Dépêchez-vous, grinça Samantha sans se rendre compte qu'elle était en train d'outrepasser son autorité. Nous allons commencer sans vous. Yojimbo ! Attaquez le premier avec votre lame mortelle ! »

Le samouraï émit un faible couinement. Jusqu'alors, il avait gardé la tête penchée si profondément qu'il devait être en train d'essayer de se cacher sous son chapeau. C'était manifestement raté. Il se redressa lentement, dégaina Zanmato et croisa le regard de Shiva.

« Pourquoi es-tu avec elle, Yojimbo ? demanda cette dernière. Par vengeance ? Est-ce possible que le Yojimbo que j'ai connu ait été si mesquin ?

- Je dois me battre, répondit mécaniquement le samouraï. Tu es mon adversaire.

- Ecoutez, intervint Ixion, vous êtes seulement trois et nous sommes quatre. Et en l'absence d'Annabella, vous n'êtes même pas capable d'utiliser votre Overdrive, Samantha. Vous n'avez aucune chance, alors inutile de faire couler le sang.

- Ca y eeest ! cria Le-Grand-Père. Ils arriiivent !

- Les probabilités viennent de s'inverser, je crois, » commenta Samantha avec un sourire féroce.

Le ciel se déchira pour laisser place aux chimères. Deux formes colossales apparurent et piquèrent vers eux, non sans effectuer force pirouettes et loopings afin que le public en ait pour son argent. Tout le monde les fixait et attendait patiemment qu'elles atterrissent. Evidemment, il eût été facile d'égorger un adversaire qui avait le nez en l'air, mais l'idée n'effleura personne – attaquer pendant les séquences d'invocation, c'était déloyal ; même les monstres se pliaient à cette règle.

Et, finalement, les dragons atterrirent.

Bahamut était « vêtu » d'un tas de chaînes, avait les bras croisés et montrait les dents. Quant à Neo, il semblait s'être peint en bleu, et il portait une vieille roue de vélo dans le dos. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi JE suis Anima ?

- Parce que je suis un mauvais acteur et que c'était beaucoup plus facile pour moi de te ressembler, répondit calmement Neo. Ca me semble logique.

- La situation présente ne fait que me prouver que la logique a totalement déserté les alentours, et depuis longtemps. »

Leur échange terminé, ils daignèrent se rappeler qu'ils étaient ici sur invocation et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils affichèrent la même expression surprise en considérant la clique qui les entourait.

Avant qu'ils pussent poser la moindre question, Le-Grand-Père prit la parole.

« Chimère… euh… Bahanima ! beugla-t-il. Je suis ton Invokeur !

- Et, heu… je suis le vôtre, monsieur heu… l'autre dragon… fit sa petite-fille d'une voix minuscule.

- Tiens, salut, fit Bahamut (le vrai) en la reconnaissant. Salut aussi, les gars. Wow, tout le monde est là. Ah, non, pas Annabella, enfin, c'est normal je pense, avec cette histoire de disparition et tout ça. Alors, c'est quoi le truc ?

- Le truc, grinça Le-Grand-Père, c'est que vous allez m'annihiler ceux-là et vite !

- Je suis désolée, ajouta sa petite-fille, au bord des larmes. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, monsieur Bahamut.

- J'aurais du mal à t'en vouloir, répondit doucement le dragon, vu que je pige absolument que dalle à ce qui se passe.

- J'ai faim, fit remarquer Neo.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Maria.

- Ouaf, » conclut Daigoro.

Bahamut tourna la tête vers Shiva. Elle le fixait depuis son arrivée, partagée entre la méfiance et l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras.

« Je suis désolée d'être partie sans rien dire, commença-t-elle. Mais c'était important, je pensais que tu comprendrais. Tout de même, j'aurais dû te prévenir, mais tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ? C'est pour Annabella, je…

- Chut, grommela le dragon. Je ne veux pas écouter tes explications. La situation est claire.

- Ah bon ?

- En fait, non, pas du tout, mais j'ai compris au moins une chose. »

Il pointa un doigt théâtral sur sa bien-aimée et déclara :

« Je dois vous casser la figure. N'y vois rien de personnel.

- Alors toi aussi, soupira Shiva. Je pensais que… notre amour était plus fort que cela…

- Fais attention, avec cette réplique, tu pourrais jouer dans un soap opera de seconde zone.

- Oui, bon. Autre argument, alors : je te préviens, Baha, si tu m'attaques… tu peux _leur_ dire au revoir. »

Elle se redressa en mettant sa poitrine en avant, ne laissant aucune ambiguïté sur « leur » identité. Bahamut se rinça l'œil, puis haussa les épaules.

« Tant pis, je suppose. Tu sais, le devoir, tout ça. J'dois obéir.

- C'est bien, approuva Le-Grand-Père. Cette séance de travaux généraux vous a donc vraiment fait du bien.

- Ouais, ouais… J'ai appris le respect de l'autorité, l'obéissance, ce genre de conn- de choses magnifiques… Bon… »

Il se tourna vers Samantha, qui le regardait moitié étonnée, moitié méfiante, moitié haineuse, moitié méprisante, et un quart d'indifférence. Yojimbo, lui, évitait résolument de le regarder depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il avait son sabre pointé devant lui en position de garde dans l'immobilité la plus parfaite.

« On doit faire équipe avec vous, les gars, c'est ça ? Vous savez combien j'en ai absolument pas envie, mais hein, le devoir, le devoir. On y va.

- Je ne vous fait pas confiance, dit Samantha. Si vous tenez tant à accomplir votre devoir, allez-y donc et portez le premier coup.

- J'allais justement vous le proposer. Hé, Neo, reste là à me couvrir, sinon tu vas faire des bêtises.

- Vouiiii, répondit son grand frère qui n'avait rien entendu, ni fait attention au moindre détail depuis son arrivée, vu qu'il était occupé à mater Shiva.

- Foudre X ! »

Le sortilège d'Ixion s'abattit sur l'épaule de Bahamut. Ce dernier tressauta, se raidit, frissonna puis revint à la normale. Il se frotta l'épaule et jeta un regard interrogateur au fautif.

« Ca valait le coup d'essaya, plaida ce dernier.

- Tout à fait. Bien tenté. A mon tour, alors ?

- C'est de bonne guerre.

- C'est parti. »

Le dragon prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux le temps de se calmer puis les rouvrit, décidé. Il échauffa consciencieusement la roue qu'il portait dans le dos pendant que le groupe de Shiva le fixait avec désespoir – mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? L'interruption des séquences d'Overdrive était presque aussi grave que pour les invocations. Bahamut se campa ensuite sur ses quatre membres (2), dans la posture légendaire qui faisait trembler toutes les araignées du monde.

Et l'énergie commença à s'accumuler, de plus en plus vite.

« ME… GA… A… TOM… »

Alors, il se passa quelque chose d'assez surprenant. Sans raison aucune, pendant la pause dramatique entre la quatrième et la cinquième syllabe, le dragon pivota de quatre-vingt-dix degrés. De manière absolument pas prévisible, l'Overdrive meurtrier se retrouvait maintenant pointé sur Yojimbo, Daigoro, Maria et Samantha. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, signe chez elle d'offuscation profonde. Mais il était trop tard pour être offusqué.

« … NIUM !! »

Carnage s'ensuivit. Les Magus, Yojimbo et son chien furent balayés avant même d'avoir pu bouger le petit doigt. Le rayon les envoya valser cul par-dessus tête à plusieurs mètres. Seul Zanmato resta sur place, tournoya timidement en l'air l'espace d'une seconde, puis retomba pour se planter dans le sol, inutile.

« Oups, » fit innocemment Bahamut.

Il se tourna vers Le-Grand-Père et sa petite-fille. Cette dernière observait les résultats de l'attaque, impressionnée, tandis que le vieil homme jetait un regard estomaqué à Bahamut lui-même.

« On dirait que j'ai eu un problème de visée, commenta le dragon. Ca doit être le vent. Oui, c'est lui qui a dévié mon coup.

_Vwish ? Vwiwishhh !_ protesta le vent.

- Si, si, c'est toi. Vilain élément, vilain. Regarde ce que tu as fait. Oh là là, quel désastre. Hum, et en plus je suis épuisé d'avoir lancé cette attaque. Je les finirais bien à la main, mais je n'ai plus d'énergie du tout. »

Un coup d'œil discret au groupe de Shiva lui apprit qu'ils étaient tout autant sur le cul que ses victimes, quoique plus métaphoriquement parlant.

« J'espère qu'ils n'en profiteront pas pour s'enfuir, » ajouta le dragon, un peu plus fort.

Pas de réaction.

« Vu qu'il n'y a plus personne en état de les poursuivre, continua Bahamut, beuglant carrément cette fois.

- Y'a moi, » marmonna Neo, rêveur. Il n'avait toujours pas décroché son regard de la poitrine de Shiva et n'avait pas dû tout à fait comprendre le problème.

« Personne ! Absolument personne ! Quel dommage, s'ils partaient maintenant, on ne pourrait rien faire ! »

Enfin, Shiva parut l'entendre de nouveau. Elle lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, suivi d'un clin d'œil accompagné par un mouvement de poitrine à peine suggestif, avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons.

« On dégage ! clama-t-elle. Ixion, arrête de brouter.

- Mchdécholé. »

Ils se carapatèrent en quatrième vitesse. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il n'y avait plus trace d'eux. Samantha et sa clique commençaient tout juste à se relever en gémissant. Bahamut leur adressa un sourire niais.

« Samantha ? fit froidement Le-Grand-Père.

- Aïe aïe aïe… Je suis désolée, monsieur… J'ai failli…

- On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'moment, j'veux que vous et Yojimbo maîtrisiez Bahamut et que vous l'arrêtiez.

- Tout de suite, monsieur.

- Oh, bah pourquoi ? fit innocemment le dragon – après tout, hein, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Haute trahison envers Invokeur et manque de compétence éhonté dans l'utilisation du bluff ! hurla Le-Grand-Père.

- Vous vous êtes laissé prendre, nota Bahamut.

- C'est pire ! Emmenez-le !

- Papi, intervint timidement la fillette, tu devrais peut-être être plus gentil… Il voulait juste… »

Son grand-père la fit taire d'un geste sans cesser de braquer son regard flamboyant sur Bahamut.

« Cette fois, tu vas payer cher, sale traître. »

Le dragon haussa les épaules tandis que Samantha lui attrapait un bras avec violence et Yojimbo l'autre bras avec embarras. Oui, il allait le payer cher. Mais, se dit-il alors qu'on commençait à le tirer vers les murs de Bevelle qui scintillaient à l'horizon, ça en valait la peine.

« Hé, il se passe quoi ? demanda Neo en revenant soudain à la réalité. Hé ! Elle est passée où la paire de seins ? »

_Vwouish,_ répondit le vent.

XXX

Toc.

« Echec Et Mat, Damoiselle Annabella. Encore. »

* * *

(1) : Phrase optionnelle à lire uniquement par ceux qui n'ont pas peur des blagues en-dessous de la ceinture : « C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle en avait également l'habitude. »

(2) : En tout cas, les quatre qu'on pouvait voir même quand il portait un slip. Oh, désolé… ça aussi, j'aurais dû le classer dans la catégorie « sous la ceinture », hein ?


	15. Casser la prison

Salutations !

Ca fait, euh... deux mois. Et un jour. Le verdict est sans appel. Je crois que j'ai battu mon record de retard... Vous avez le droit de me huer ! Promis, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. J'essaierai (je ne promets rien xD) de vous en livrer un autre pour Noël, ou au plus tard le premier janvier, et ça pourrait même être la conclusion de cet arc, héhé... Hm.

En attendant, c'est un chapitre assez long (le plus long à part le précédent, en fait). Bonne lecture !

Et merci aux lecteurs fidèles, ainsi qu'aux autres ! Et bienvenue à Sapiwette la revieweuse folle xD

(wah, posté à minuit ou presque, la classe.)

* * *

« … Et c'est pourquoi, chimère Bahamut, vous êtes condamné à une peine de prison ferme de 6,9 éons. »

La voix de la juge était quelque peu étouffée par la cabine de protection certifiée anti-Mega Atomnium, mais le verdict était clair. Bahamut prit une air penaud pour la forme.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous n'auriez pas plutôt une autre baraque à reconstruire ?

- Les agents de la Commission des Invokeurs Assermentés vont vous accompagner à votre cellule, » dit la juge, péremptoire.

A ces mots, deux Invokeurs baraqués, portant tuniques et capes noires, se mirent en branle. Ils hésitèrent brièvement avant de saisir chacun un des bras massifs de Bahamut et s'employèrent à le traîner vers sa prison. A leur indicible soulagement, il se laissa faire, traînant à peine la patte sur le chemin.

Dans le public, Neo Bahamut se leva et fila un coup de coude à Anima qui s'était de nouveau assoupie.

« YYYRHAAA ? bâilla-t-elle.

- Ils vont l'emmener, chuchota Neo. C'est notre chance.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste. Le plan se déroulera comme elle a dit, à condition qu'on saisisse cette occasion, parce qu'on n'en aura pas d'autre. »

Ainsi, Anima et Neo se frayèrent un chemin dans le public en marmonnant des « pardon » et des « YYYRHAAA » à des humains qui, étonnamment, n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur répète pour s'effacer.

« Bahamut, mon frère ! » tonna Neo, les yeux embués de larmes aussi crédibles qu'une Samantha polie.

La chimère et les agents de la CIA qui l'escortaient s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Les deux humains échangèrent un regard d'incertitude. Le dragon, lui, fixa son frère avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'agacement.

« Tu veux quoi, toi, encore ?

- Rien qu'une dernière accolade, pleurnicha Neo. On ne se reverra plus jamais !

- Tu sais, 6,9 éons, c'est pas si long, » le tempéra Bahamut, en songeant : _c'est même trop court pour une période de vacances où je n'aurai pas besoin de te supporter._

- Mais tu me manqueras. Tu nous manqueras à tous. Viens là que je t'embrasse !

- Non, franchement, c'est pas nécess- »

Mais déjà son frère l'avait saisi par les épaules et attiré contre lui. Il le broya copieusement pendant quelques secondes en lui tapotant dans le dos. Bahamut se tut, considérant qu'aggraver son cas en attaquant une autre chimère au milieu du tribunal n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire s'il voulait plaider la bonne conduite pour sortir plus tôt. Il se laissa donc faire, se contentant d'imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait plus tard, quand tout cela serait terminé – une vision qui impliquait un certain nombre de sorts X et d'overdrives. Et de douleur. Beaucoup de douleur.

Il le lâcha enfin, un grand sourire sur le visage. Anima se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Les agents de la CIA, assez peu rassurés de se trouver coincés entre trois chimères dont chacune était grande comme trois de leurs confrères, se dépêchèrent d'emmener Bahamut. Ou plutôt, ce dernier, pressé de s'éloigner de son frère, coopéra avec bonheur, traînant derrière lui les Invokeurs qui étaient censés l'entraver.

Le marteau de la juge claqua contre son pupitre.

« La séance est close. »

XXX

Devant le miroir que lui avait si gentiment offert Adrammelech, Annabella essayait une nouvelle coiffure, la quatrième depuis ce matin. Elle connaissait ses classiques et savait que lorsqu'on était une princesse attendant que son sauveur débarque sur un noble destrier pour l'arracher aux griffes du dragon, on devait passer ses journées à se languir au sommet du donjon, avec pour seuls moyens de passer le temps des occupations stéréotypiquement féminines, tel l'aller-retour constant d'un brosse sur sa chevelure d'or. Et l'absence totale de donjon n'émoussait en rien le zèle d'Annabella.

Quoique, il fallait bien reconnaître que si la grande tour n'était pas au rendez-vous, le prince charmant, lui aussi, commençait à se faire attendre. Bien sûr, c'était le principe du sauvetage : il n'interviendrait qu'après un très long laps de temps durant lequel la captive, en l'occurrence Annabella, avait l'occasion de faire preuve de sa détermination en attendant patiemment l'être aimé. Mais comme les contes s'attachent rarement au quotidien de la princesse, généralement jugé moins intéressant que les épreuves que devait affronter le prince (et au cours desquelles tout lecteur humainement constitué désirait secrètement que le dragon décapite une bonne fois pour toute ce blondinet imbu de lui-même, ce qui n'arrivait malheureusement jamais), Annabella ne s'était jamais rendu compte que la princesse aussi devait faire preuve d'un sacré courage pour avoir le sourire à la fin du conte.

Elle reposa sa brosse avec un soupir. Est-ce que Valefore allait vraiment venir la chercher ? Elle voulait croire que oui, mais… Les événements, ou plutôt l'absence d'événements, ne plaidaient pas en faveur de cette théorie. Elle aimait Valefore, mais lui-même ne s'était jamais comporté avec plus que de l'affection pour elle – et même pas le bon type d'affection : plutôt celle qu'un père a pour sa fille. Alors qu'il n'avait techniquement qu'une quarantaine d'heures de jeu de plus qu'elle. Est-ce que leur lien serait suffisant pour qu'il vienne la chercher ? Après tout, peut-être que son absence ne l'affectait pas tant que ça… Pire encore, il ne l'avait peut-être même pas remarquée ! Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, mais réellement attentionné ? Non… Pas autant que…

« Damoiselle Annabella ?

- Oui ? sursauta l'interpellée.

- J'ai Fait Venir Quelques Robes Que Vous Pourriez Essayer. »

Regard d'incompréhension.

« Pour Le Mariage, précisa Adrammelech.

- Vous êtes gentil, monsieur Adrammelech, mais je vous ai déjà dit que… »

Mais elle s'arrêta, prise en otage par une pensée subite. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Comme elle venait de l'observer, Adrammelech, bien que passionné par des jeux qui auraient ennuyé un roc, faisait preuve de mille fois plus d'attentions envers elle que Valefore, qui se contentait de se montrer poli et galant. Oh, bien sûr, elle était techniquement la prisonnière du dragon, mais c'était une situation qui pouvait évoluer. Et puis même si Valefore tenait à elle… Elle avait attendu trop longtemps. Maintenant, il devrait se battre s'il voulait la récupérer, et là, elle verrait bien ses véritables sentiments.

« Vous Allez Bien, Annabella ? s'inquiéta Adrammelech. Vous N'Avez Pas Terminé Votre Phrase.

- … que j'adorais essayer des robes, termina-t-elle non sans maladresse mais en affichant son plus beau sourire. Montrez-les moi.

- Bien, Damoiselle Annabella. J'En Suis Heureux.

- Et on pourrait peut-être commencer à se tutoyer, non ?

- Bien, Damoiselle Annabella. »

XXX

Neo poussa doucement Anima du doigt.

« Tu dors ? »

Pas de réponse.

« On fait un jeu ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Bon, alors fais YYYRHAAA pour « non », continue à dormir pour « oui ». »

Pas de réponse.

« Cool ! Tu veux jouer à quoi ? »

Toujours pas de réponse, ce qui ne devrait plus être très étonnant au bout de la quatrième fois. Anima était un monolithe. Un monolithe endormi.

« Faudra qu'on s'occupe de ton cas un jour, grogna Neo. Comment tu fais pour dormir autant ?

- Elle doit dormir pour échapper à votre compagnie. En cela, elle fait preuve de sagesse. »

Chaque particule du corps de Neo s'immobilisa et sa respiration s'arrêta. Oh, non, elle était encore là, la Magus ? Depuis qu'il vivait dans le même demi-plan qu'elle, il commençait à comprendre les douleurs de son petit frère. En plus, à en juger par le ton de sa voix glaciale et dégoulinant d'assez de venin pour submerger l'ego de Yojimbo, elle était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, à s'en étonner que l'air environnant n'aie pas encore plié bagage et disparu, trop effrayé à l'idée d'être respiré par Samantha. Cela dit, quelques degrés avaient effectivement dû se carapater, car la température avait nettement chuté depuis son entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Neo Bahamut avec toute la politesse qu'il put arriver à caser dans une question qui s'adressait à Samantha.

- Rien, répliqua sèchement celle-ci. Je suis invoquée. Je reviens dès que j'ai réglé le problème. Pendant ce temps, trouvez quelque chose d'utile à faire au lieu d'encombrer la Salle d'Attente toute la journée.

- Oui, votre Majesté. »

Sans rien ajouter, Samantha incurva sèchement sa trajectoire de très exactement 47,4° vers l'entrée, ou en l'occurrence la sortie, de la Salle d'Attente. Elle claqua le voile derrière elle, laissant Neo seul avec les ronflements d'Anima. Ce fut le moment que choisit cette dernière pour émerger lentement de ses vapes personnelles. Neo agrippa une de ses chaînes et tira dessus.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Allez, debout !

- … YYYRHAAA ?

- Pas l'heure de dormir, en tout cas. Samantha a mis les voiles, j'en suis sûr cette fois… Et comme tu es réveillée, on va pouvoir y aller.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Je sais, mais on n'a pas le choix. A moins que tu veuilles continuer à vivre ici avec cette dictatrice.

- YYYRHAAA.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Neo se leva et se dirigea précautionneusement vers le voile où venait de disparaître Samantha, suivi par une Anima grognonne. Il lui fit signe d'arrêter de faire cliqueter ses chaînes, leur sortie devait être discrète, puis il entrouvrit le voile.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Yojimbo qui arrivait dans l'autre sens.

Le samouraï le considéra un moment en silence depuis l'ombre de son chapeau. Neo, paniqué, terrifié et intimidé, eut l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur. Yojimbo le fixait toujours sans rien dire. Argh. Grillé. Il fallait absolument faire bonne figure, ne rien lui laisser soupçonner.

« Salut Yojimbo, piailla-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

- Bonjour, répondit calmement le samouraï. Où allez-vous, tous les deux ?

- Nulle part, juste faire un tour, » toujours de la voix de castrat.

Bref silence.

« Il est interdit d'aller sur Spira sans avoir été invoqué, non ? »

Un concert de bafouillages, de rougissements et de sueurs froides lui répondit du côté de Neo. Le dragon continua cette expression chaotique pendant trente bonnes secondes puis chevrota de la voix la plus normale qu'il put trouver :

« C'est ça que je voulais dire, oui. On a été invoqués. »

_Je suis un excellent menteur_, se félicita-t-il intérieurement.

« Ah bon… murmura Yojimbo. Eh bien, vous avez de la chance…

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai… disons, une conjonctivite carabinée en ce moment. Donc je ne vous ai pas vu sortir. Et je ne vous verrai probablement pas rentrer non plus, même si vous restez bien trop longtemps dehors pour qu'il s'agisse réellement d'une invocation. Je ne serai au courant de rien.

- Je vois, sourit Neo. Eh bien, euh… Bon rétablissement.

- Merci. »

Yojimbo les dépassa et disparut dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Neo et Anima sortirent de la Salle d'Attente et se dirigèrent vers Spira, d'abord en silence ; mais Neo finit par le rompre en se tournant vers sa compagne avec un grand sourire :

« Haha, t'as vu… le nul, il a tout gobé.

- … YYYRHAAA. »

XXX

En plein milieu de la nuit, les couloirs du pénitencier de Bevelle étaient silencieux comme un tombeaux, si l'on exceptait les frottements de pieds des Invokeurs Assermentés qui faisaient des rondes incessantes dans tout le bâtiment. Ils étaient venus en renfort pour aider la garde régulière à surveiller le « prisonnier spécial », mais cela ne rassurait ni les soldats ni les détenus humains qui avaient eu vent de la situation. La nervosité ambiante était palpable, engluait tous les couloirs et s'entassait dans le coins ; après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait un prisonnier de la trempe de Bahamut. On l'avait parqué dans une cellule spéciale pour les chimères, dont on disait que personne ne s'était jamais échappé ; mais il fallait dire qu'on n'y avait jamais mis personne non plus. C'était donc la première fois qu'on avait dû aller jusqu'à emprisonner une chimère, et personne ne pensait réellement qu'un simple pénitencier pouvait en retenir une, encore moins le tout puissant Bahamut. Personne, à part les chefs de la CIA, ceux qui étaient tranquillement planqués dans leurs bureaux, loin du danger.

Ah, et à part Bahamut lui-même, qui ne voyait foutrement pas comment jouer la fille de l'air dans cette cellule de haute sécurité. Oh, bien sûr, pour le principe, il avait essayé d'abattre les murs, mais les meilleurs mages du culte les avaient renforcés par magie, justement pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Le plan A avait donc échoué, et Bahamut était le premier à reconnaître qu'il n'était pas du genre à avoir un plan B.

Du coup, pour le moment, il était affalé sur une couchette en tissu rêche et broyait des idées noires tout en manipulant un petit objet brillant dans ses gros doigts.

C'était un disque argenté que Neo lui avait coincé entre deux plumes lors de leur accolade. La saloperie l'avait gratouillé tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la cellule et il avait dû déployer des efforts surchimériques pour que la CIA ne se rende compte de rien. Et même comme ça, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils n'aient rien vu. D'un autre côté, vu que Neo avait réussi à les tromper avec ses talents d'acteur calamiteux, on pouvait supposer qu'ils n'étaient pas trop observateurs, ou au moins qu'ils n'avaient pas trop envie d'observer de près un dragon qui était réputé pour avoir la gâchette facile, et Bahamut supputait que l'agent moyen de la CIA n'avait pas assez de points de vie pour encaisser un Mega Atomnium.

Mais cela ne lui disait pas la nature de ce disque. Il était petit, genre une douzaine de centimètres de diamètre, percé en son centre et affichait les lettres FFX au milieu des reflets aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qui avaient occupé Bahamut pendant cinq minutes avant de le lasser. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, impossible de savoir comment Neo se l'était procuré, et quelqu'un venait de frapper au champ de force qui faisait office de barreaux pour sa cellule, il voulait bien savoir comment ce truc allait l'aider à…

Il rembobina son cerveau jusqu'à la virgule précédente. Donc : Quelqu'un venait de frapper au champ de force qui faisait office de barreaux à sa cellule. Un toc toc menu, timide, mais réel. Quelqu'un, en plein cœur du pénitencier imprenable de Bevelle ?

Le dragon se redressa et plissa les yeux pour percer l'obscurité. A quelques mètres de lui, le champ de force pulsait d'une lueur bleutée, comme d'habitude. De l'autre côté, il distinguait une petite silhouette floue. Par prudence, Bahamut cacha le disque FFX dans une de ses ailes et se leva.

« Qui est là ? murmura-t-il.

- C'est moi, lui répondit une voix enfantine étouffée par le champ de force. Approchez, Bahamut. »

« Moi » ? Le dragon réfléchit un instant. Qui, dans ses connaissances, était assez intelligent, agile et doué pour se glisser jusqu'au cœur du pénitencier le mieux gardé de Bevelle au nez et à la barbe des agents de la CIA ? En plus, les chimères n'étaient pas les créatures qui bénéficiaient des meilleures dispositions pour la discrétion. Enigme.

Il jugea néanmoins que cela ne devait pas l'empêcher d'obéir à l'individu qui l'attendait hors de sa cellule. Malgré sa flemme, il se leva donc de la couchette et vint coller son nez au champ de force. De l'autre côté, la silhouette fit de même, et leurs visages furent assez près pour que le déclic se fasse enfin dans l'esprit de Bahamut.

« Petite fille ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu vous sauver.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas du côté du vioque ?

- J'étais obligée d'obéir à mon grand-père sur la Plaine Félicité, murmura-t-elle, penaude. Mais j'étais contente quand on a échoué à arrêter vos amis. Ce que vous avez fait était courageux. Vous êtes un gentil dragon et vous ne méritez pas l'acharnement de mon grand-père. En plus, vous m'avez quand même sauvée de l'araignée, le jour de notre première rencontre. Je ne veux pas que vous pourrissiez en prison. »

Bahamut fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas très psychologue et le champ de force qui brouillait ses traits ne l'aidait pas, mais il jugea qu'elle avait l'air sincère, et de toute façon, qu'avait-il à craindre d'elle ? Il hocha donc la tête, puis demanda :

« Par contre, tu m'expliques comment tu es arrivée ici ?

- A pieds, répondit-elle ingénument.

- Mais encore ? Tu sais que tu es dans la forteresse réputée pour être la mieux gardée de tout Spira ?

- Oh ! Ca ? C'était pas vraiment dur… Les agents ne me voient même pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils doivent penser que je n'ai aucune importance dans cette fiction.

- C'est probable, confirma Bahamut. Tu n'as même pas de nom.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'offusqua la petite fille.

- Ah oui ? La-petite-fille-du-grand-père ? sourit Bahamut, un rien sarcastique.

- Non. Marie.

- Ah.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez sortir d'ici, arrêtez de vous moquer de moi et écoutez mes instructions, » grogna la nouvellement nommée à l'arrache Marie.

Penaud, le dragon hocha la tête.

« Vous avez toujours le disque, j'espère ?

- Oui, répondit Bahamut, surpris. Comment tu le sais ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai confié à votre frère pour qu'il vous le donne avant que vous ne soyez emmené en cellule.

- Ah, je me disais. Ca ressemblait à un plan… Alors venant de Neo…

- Bon, si vous l'avez toujours, c'est très bien. Examinez le de plus près. »

En fronçant les sourcils, Bahamut tâtonna dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le disque argenté qui y était planqué. Il le leva à hauteur de ses yeux, qu'il plissa. Sans résultat.

« Je l'ai déjà regardé des dizaines de fois, fit-il, dépité. C'est toujours la même chose. Une galette brillante avec FFX marqué dessus.

- C'est ça, acquiesça Marie. Vous n'avez pas assez réfléchi, Bahamut. Ces lettres ne vous rappellent donc rien ?

- Heuuu. C'est un acronyme ? « La Fanfare des Formidables Xylophones » ?

- Non. »

Le dragon plongea les yeux dans les reflets arc-en-ciel jetés par le disque. Quel était ce mystère ? En effet, maintenant que Marie le disait, les lettres lui rappelaient quelque chose… Quelque chose de très vieux, enfoui depuis longtemps dans la mémoire collective de Spira…

Il sursauta soudain et se mit à trembler. Il pensait avoir compris.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas… _ça_ ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Si. Si, c'est ça.

- Mais c'est l'origine de ce monde, de cette fiction même ! glapit Bahamut. C'est… Non, tout ça n'est pas logique ! Le disque ne devrait pas exister ici. C'est nous qui existons dans le disque, c'est… le Disque-Monde (1) ! _Comment_ as-tu mis la main sur ça ?

- J'ai demandé gentiment, répondit Marie d'une voix égale. Bien sûr, le faire apparaître dans cette fiction n'est pas très réglementaire, mais votre évasion non plus.

- Tu marques un point. Par contre, comment ça va m'aider à m'enfuir.

- C'est un peu compliqué. Vous voyez, à part ce champ de force, il y a trois murs dans votre cellule. Ils sont tous renforcés magiquement de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent être abattus, quelle que soit la puissance qu'on met dans ses coups…

- Je m'en étais rendu compte.

- … mais il y en a un autre, invisible, que nous pouvons détruire à l'aide de ce disque. Il donne sur l'autre réalité.

- Ah, oui… j'en ai entendu parler… le quatrième mur ? »

Marie hocha la tête.

« Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on le reconstruira après. Mais si vous détruisez le quatrième mur, vous pourrez passer par la brèche et vous rematérialiser ailleurs. J'ai demandé à vos amis d'être là pour vous accueillir, le passage dans une autre réalité pouvant être un peu troublant pour les débutants.

- Les débutants ? grogna Bahamut. Petite, dans cette fiction, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on l'aura pété, ton mur. »

Marie eut un léger sourire et pencha la tête.

« Si vous le dites, je vous crois. Après tout, vous êtes une chimère de vingt-sept éons, et je ne suis qu'une petite fille… Mais si vous faites comme je vous ai dit, vous sortirez.

- Désolé, dit Bahamut. C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup à apprendre de toi. Tu viens juste de me dire ton nom et je ne connais même pas ton âge…

- C'est une donnée sans importance, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se faisait pressante. Allez ! Concentrez votre esprit dans le disque et utilisez-le pour passer le quatrième mur avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de quelque chose !

- Ok, ok. »

Se sentant un peu stupide, le dragon brandit le disque FFX et joua un instant avec les reflets. Les lettres gravées qui contenaient tant de pouvoir lui rendirent son regard. Le quatrième mur…

« Cette fiction vient de tomber dans de nouveaux abysses, grogna Bahamut. Je te promets que si je m'en sors vivant, je ferai en sorte que le prochain chapitre soit moins pitoyable. Ca commence à bien faire, ce scénario pourri… »

Le quatrième mur vola en éclats.

XXX

« Putains de piafs, » fulmina Ifrit.

Il descendit de son chocobo et lui fila une tape sur l'arrière-train. Le putain de piaf ne demanda pas son reste et se carapata avec force pioupious indignés. Ixion, Valefore et Shiva mirent également pied à terre.

« Où sommes-nous ? marmonna Ixion. Ca ne m'a pas l'air d'être Spira. Ces chocobos ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner…

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, » dit Valefore.

Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola élégamment. Ixion le regarda s'élever dans le ciel nocturne. Puis il observa Ifrit qui avait apparemment changé d'avis sur le sort à réserver aux chocobos et poursuivait le sien avec force cris, parmi lesquels se détachaient nettement les mots « barbecue » et « t'enfoncer ma broche dans le ». Puis il regarda Shiva. Elle était silencieuse, le visage absent.

« Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda poliment Ixion. Tu ne m'as pas l'air très motivée.

- Je doute, sourit-elle faiblement.

- De ?

- Notre capacité à réussir. On a fait tout Spira sans autre résultat que nous proclamer hors-la-loi et plonger Bahamut dans une mouise sans nom.

- Il a l'habitude de s'y plonger tout seul, répondit tranquillement Ixion.

- Quand même… »

Valefore choisit ce moment pour atterrir à côté d'eux.

« Non, déclara-t-il. Nous ne sommes effectivement plus sur Spira. Je ne reconnais rien du tout.

- Génial, soupira Shiva. On va rentrer comment ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Valefore. Pour le moment, je propose de trouver un abri pour la nuit et de réfléchir à la question demain.

- Un plan raisonnable, approuva Ixion. As-tu une idée en tête ?

- Evidemment, sans quoi je n'aurais pas émis cette proposition. Il y a une grotte à quelque distance de là, au nord-est.

- Allons-y. »

Ils n'y allèrent pas tout de suite, puisqu'il fallut d'abord choper Ifrit, libérer le pauvre chocobo de son emprise enragée puis le traîner par les cornes (2) jusqu'à la grotte.

Cette dernière était sombre, comme il sied à une grotte, et labyrinthique. Ils remarquèrent bien vite que le sol était recouvert de sable, ce qui était assez peu agréable comme surface sur laquelle dormir, mais ils avaient tellement voyagé ces derniers temps que ce n'était certainement pas le pire logis qu'ils avaient eu à occuper. (3) Seule Shiva se plaignit que le sable allait dessécher sa peau de pêche, ce à quoi Ifrit répliqua qu'un glaçon comme elle avait trop de réserves d'eau pour s'inquiéter. Ce à quoi Shiva rétorqua de nouveau par un Céleste visant une zone soigneusement sélectionnée, ce qui devait empêcher Ifrit de s'asseoir pendant les trois prochains mois.

« Arrêtez de faire du bruit, les rabroua Ixion. J'entends quelque chose. »

Tous tendirent l'oreille ou ce qui leur en tenait lieu. Le sifflement du vent dans les cavernes faisait comme des gémissements lugubres et menaçants – peut-être était-il toujours vexé par le chapitre précédent. Mais surtout, quelque part au milieu de ces chants inquiétants se glissaient des notes de musique, de l'orgue, plus précisément.

« Je connais ce morceau, dit Valefore, un sourcil haussé.

- C'est la marche nuptiale, l'informa Shiva. Un mariage en plein milieu des grottes ? Ca vous dit d'aller voir ?

- Ca me dit quelque chose en effet : rien de bon, dit Ixion. Mais maintenant que nous sommes là…

- Je n'ai pas emporté mon smoking, dit Ifrit avec anxiété.

- Ca vient de cette galerie, » jugea Shiva.

Ils l'empruntèrent prudemment. Ils ne se doutaient pas encore de ce qui les attendait au bout... (4)

* * *

(1) : Ne m'en voulez pas trop, monsieur Pratchett. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

(2) : Ifrit, pas le chocobo. Un chocobo n'a pas de cornes, vous auriez pu le déduire tout seul. L'oiseau, lui, poussa un piaillement de remerciement puis s'en alla en sautillant dans les collines. Il y rencontra une chocobotte sexy en diable, lui fit six petits piafs multicolores et mena une vie heureuse, sinon épanouissante, avant de se faire abattre par un chasseur-mage d'un Brasier + bien placé et embroché avant d'être mangé, dans une étrange ironie du destin. Sa famille déménagea et monta un commerce de kebab où l'on avait le choix parmi toutes les viandes connues, sauf, bien entendu, celle de chocobo. Ce n'étaient pas des barbares, quand même.

(3) : Ce titre revenant à l'unanimité à un estomac de shoopuf ballonné, abri dans lequel ils étaient arrivés à la suite d'événements qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de se remémorer.

(4) : Oui, des fois je fais des fins kitsch !


	16. Apocalypse dans cinq minutes ou épisodes

Un chapitre avec tout plein d'action. C'est trop tard pour Noël et trop tôt pour le Nouvel An, mais bon !

Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver très vite, parce qu'il est déjà bien entamé ; en fait, ce chapitre-là n'est que la première partie du chapitre 16 originellement prévu, mais comme il devenait beaucoup trop long (presque autant que le chapitre-anniversaire, alors qu'il n'était même pas fini), j'ai décidé de couper en deux et de publier d'abord cette partie, puis de compléter le reste pour faire le chapitre 17. Donc j'ai déjà un gros bout en attente. Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un bâtiment titanesque et rébarbatif dominait cette partie de Bevelle. A le voir, à voir ses angles rudes et son aspect compact, on pouvait penser qu'il avait été bâti en lâchant un colossal bloc de pierre puis en taillant des couloirs dedans. Cependant, il ne fallait pas se laisser abuser par le côté primitif de sa façade, car les geôles qui se trouvaient au sein de la forteresse étaient de loin les plus sophistiquées et les moins miséricordieuses de tout Spira. Un enchevêtrement de sortilèges et de barrières magiques allié à des rondes rapprochées d'un contingent de gardes d'élite en faisaient un endroit d'où on ne s'échappait pas, à moins d'être une chimère aidée par un scénario qui la ferait s'enfuir de manière ridicule. (1)

C'était le pénitencier de Bevelle, et Neo et Anima le contemplaient depuis la ruelle en contrebas, subtilement cachés derrière une poubelle cabossée qui sentait la banane avariée.

« Bon, murmura Neo, Marie ne devrait pas tarder à sortir. Alors ce sera à nous de jouer.

- YYYRHAAA, » acquiesça Anima.

Ils guettèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, parfaitement immobiles, au point d'en arrêter presque de respirer. Enfin, les lourdes portes du pénitencier se mirent en branle et s'ouvrirent sur une noirceur absolue. Une petite silhouette blanche en émergea, puis referma les battants toute seule, d'abord un, puis l'autre. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la ruelle. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur les chimères en planque. Neo et Anima se consultèrent brièvement du regard, puis, décidant qu'ils avaient apparemment été repérés, sortirent de leur cachette.

« Comment tu nous as trouvés ? demanda Neo, piteux.

- Je savais que vous étiez là, répondit simplement Marie avec un haussement d'épaules. Bon. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ? »

Les deux chimères hochèrent la tête.

« Ca s'est bien passé de ton côté ? s'enquit Neo.

- Parfaitement. Bahamut a pu s'enfuir. Il réapparaîtra probablement bientôt. Mais les gens de la CIA pourront retrouver ses traces si quelqu'un découvre son absence avant que la fissure dans la réalité qu'il a laissée derrière lui ne soit colmatée. Le quatrième mur sera réparé dans quelques paragraphes, mais en attendant, vous devez occuper les gardes.

- YYYRHAAA ?

- Il ne court aucun risque, certifia Marie. Enfin, à l'exception de celui que représenteraient les Invokeurs de la CIA s'ils le rattrapaient. C'est pour ça que vous ne devez pas traîner.

- Compte sur nous ! dit Neo. Tu peux rentrer tranquillement chez toi, on s'en occupe. Bonne chance.

- A vous aussi, répondit Marie avec une révérence. Puissions-nous nous revoir dans le prochain épisode. »

Neo hocha la tête et se tourna vers la prison, Anima à ses côtés.

« T'es prête, ma poule ?

- YYYRHAAA ! »

L'attaque débuta.

Marie disparut dans une petite rue.

XXX

Annabella n'arrêtait pas de déglutir tandis que le prêtre recruté de force par Adrammelech débitait les multiples bénédictions sur leur mariage. Depuis ce matin, elle se demandait perpétuellement si elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle avait voulu se venger de Valefore, mais c'était quand même un peu radical, surtout considérant que l'idée de base était qu'il vienne se traîner devant elle pour implorer son pardon, et qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui donner si elle était mariée… Bien entendu, il n'était pas question de faire marche arrière maintenant. Non, décida-t-elle, sa résolution raffermie. Il fallait qu'elle se tienne à ses choix. Et puis Adrammelech la foudroierait sur place si elle changeait d'avis.

Elle ferma donc les yeux et baissa la tête, sa concentration toute entière tournée vers les notes de l'orgue qui étaient en train de sceller son destin. La musique était pure et douce. Le cœur troublé d'Annabella se trouvait calmé par cette simple harmonie que rien ne venait déranger. Quoique. Si elle tendait un peu plus l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre derrière les notes un son sourd, comme le battement de plusieurs pieds en pleine course. Et même des sabots. Et un bruissement d'ailes. Et ça se rapprochait. Non, c'était impossible, hahaha, personne ne pouvait se trouver dans cette caverne à part Adrammelech et elle, hahaha. Elle s'imaginait des choses.

« Qui Êtes-Vous Et Que Faites-Vous Ici ? »

Ou peut-être pas.

Les yeux d'Annabella se rouvrirent et pivotèrent horizontalement à 180°. L'opération effectuée, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de chimères essoufflées qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la caverne. Shiva, Ixion, Ifrit. Et Valefore. Elle cligna des yeux. Oui, ils étaient bien là…

« On est venus récupérer ta fiancée, grogna Ifrit. Et puis d'abord, le costard, ça te va pas du tout. »

Shiva infligea une taloche glacée à Ifrit et fit un pas en avant.

« Excusez notre impolitesse. Je suis Shiva, la Reine des Glaces. Comme mes trois compagnons, je suis une amie d'Annabella ici présente. Nous l'avons cherchée désespérément pendant plusieurs semaines.

- Je Ne Prendrai Pas Ombrage De Votre Intrusion, répondit calmement le dragon. Mon Nom Est Adrammelech, Maître De La Foudre. Vous Êtes Les Bienvenus Si Vous Désirez Assister A Notre Mariage. Je Suis Heureux De Rencontrer Les Amis De Ma Future Femme.

- Future femme mes fesses ! » beugla Ifrit.

Ce fut au tour de Valefore de mettre un coup à Ifrit puis de s'avancer.

« Pardon, dit-il doucement, mais je ne crois pas que nous puissions accepter cela. Annabella n'appartient pas à ce monde. Elle doit revenir avec nous, les chimères de Spira.

- Non.

- C'est une nécessité, monsieur Adrammelech.

- Annabella Est Heureuse Ici. Êtes-Vous Seulement Sûr Qu'Elle Désire Repartir Avec Vous ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Annabella, qui changea instantanément de couleur des pieds à la tête. Evidemment… C'était elle, le centre du conflit. Elle s'était rarement sentie plus mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait d'elle, maintenant ? Qu'elle réponde à la question d'Adrammelech ? Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas briser sa détermination maintenant en disant qu'elle voulait repartir, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus repousser Valefore qui avait fini par apparaître, comme elle l'avait souhaité depuis le début…

« De Toute Façon, ajouta Adrammelech comme si c'était l'évidence même, Annabella Est A Moi. Je Vous Empêcherai De L'Emporter. Si Vous Ne Changez Pas D'Avis, Je Vous Eliminerai.

- Ca a le mérite d'être clair, reconnut Valefore.

- On va pas écouter ces bêtises plus longtemps, grogna Ifrit. On lui botte les fesses et on emporte Annabella.

- Non. »

Ixion s'était avancé à son tour.

« _Moi_, je lui botte les fesses. Profitez-en pour amener Annabella en sûreté.

- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Shiva. On ne connaît pas sa force… c'est imprudent !

- Pas de danger, bougonna Ixion. Il se croit le Maître de la Foudre… Or, ce titre m'appartient. Je lui suis donc forcément supérieur.

- Vous Croyez Que Je Vais Vous Laisser Faire ? siffla Adrammelech. Je Vais Tous Vous Détruire En Même Temps Et Vous N'Aurez Pas L'Occasion D'Emporter – Hé. »

Annabella avait profité du laïus pour voleter jusqu'à ses amis, et, pris au dépourvu, le dragon ne l'en avait pas empêchée. Elle tourna vers lui un regard contrit, sincèrement désolé.

« Ils ont raison, monsieur Adrammelech. Je dois rentrer avec eux. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie avec vous. Je vous aime bien, mais… pas comme ça.

- Et Nos Parties D'Echecs Enflammées ? geignit Adrammelech.

- Justement.

- Bah ! grogna le dragon. Ca Ne Change Rien. Vous Serez Mienne, Où Que Vous Fuyiez.

- Dégageons d'ici, dit Shiva. Bonne chance, Ixion !

- Reviens-nous en un seul morceau, mon ami, » pria Valefore.

Conformément au souhait du Petit Poney, ils s'éclipsèrent dans les galeries avec Annabella. Ixion se tenait sur le chemin pour empêcher Adrammelech de les poursuivre. La gorge du dragon émit un grondement qui fit trembler les parois de la grotte. Sans sourciller, Ixion resta ferme face à lui.

« Nous Allons Donc Voir Qui Mérite Le Titre De Maître De La Foudre, Petite Créature, rugit Adrammelech.

- Je n'attends que ça, répondit Ixion. J'espère pouvoir livrer un combat honorable.

- Moi Aussi. Que Dirais-Tu De Quitter Cette Grotte Avant Toute Chose ? Cet Endroit N'Est Pas Digne De Nos Déferlements De Puissance.

- Cela me semble raisonnable. »

Il se laissa faire quand Adrammelech l'agrippa délicatement dans ses griffes. Si l'antre d'Adrammelech était techniquement à ciel ouvert, les tempêtes de sable qui rugissaient en permanence autour des sommets des piliers naturels étaient bien assez pour faire office de plafond : quiconque aurait tenté de les traverser aurait été immédiatement balayé par les bourrasques et brûlé par le sable. Quiconque, sauf justement l'habitant de ces lieux, Adrammelech le Millénaire : il prit son envol, protégeant Ixion dans ses bras, et perça la couche de vent comme si de rien n'était.

Les chimères débouchèrent sur le sommet d'une montagne. Adrammelech déposa Ixion et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Nous Nous Battrons Ici.

- Très bel endroit, commenta Ixion. On peut voir à des kilomètres à la ronde… Personne ne viendra nous déranger… Oui, c'est parfait.

- Commençons. »

La corne d'Ixion comme les griffes d'Adrammelech furent instantanément nimbées de foudre. Le Poney chargea tête baissée, facilement esquivé par son adversaire qui contre-attaqua sans attendre d'un coup de griffes vers le flanc. Mais la vitesse d'Ixion était trop grande, et il n'eut qu'à infléchir légèrement sa course pour se soustraire au coup du dragon.

Les chimères se retournèrent face à face. Match nul, pour le moment.

« Foudre X ! »

Les deux voix avaient crié en même temps. Eclairs et tonnerre explosèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Quand les deux sorts se rencontrèrent, une blancheur aveuglante noya les combattants ; la pureté de l'ensemble était contrastée par le rugissement du tonnerre produit par la friction entre les magies. Cela se dissipa également, et quand tout revint à la normale, aucune des deux chimères, toujours en position de combat, n'avait été égratignée. Elles échangèrent un sourire.

« Je Te Remercie. Ce Combat Va M'Amuser.

- De même. J'espère que ta défaite t'amusera tout autant. »

Un grognement, et Adrammelech repartit à l'assaut. Ixion prépara sa réception. Les chimères se plongèrent à corps perdu dans leur combat.

XXX

Le commandant Sprütz (2) se lissait la moustache d'un air irrité. Devant lui, deux soldats à l'uniforme partiellement brûlé et déchiré se tenaient au garde-à-vous, l'air honteux.

« J'attends des explications, fulmina Sprütz.

- Je suis désolé, commandant, tenta l'un d'eux d'une voix tremblante. Je crains qu'il n'y ait rien de plus à dire. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de vaincre ces démons. Nous n'avons pas été formés pour ça.

- Mais la muraille tient toujours ?

- Oh, ça oui, commandant…

- Bien, alors nous ne sommes pas totalement incompétents ! tonna Sprütz. Il suffit de redoubler d'efforts et vous les bouterez hors d'ici sans mal ! Exécution !

- Pardonnez-moi, commandant, couina le deuxième soldat, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils n'attaquent pas directement. Ou plutôt, ils ne focalisent pas leurs attaques. Ils se contentent d'une technique de guérilla : ils apparaissent d'un côté du pénitencier, nous attaquent pour nous forcer à réagir de ce côté, puis ils disparaissent et réapparaissent plus loin… Mais s'ils donnaient toute leur force sur un point du mur, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. La prison toute entière n'a pas été conçue pour résister aux chimères.

- Pour la prison la plus imprenable d'un univers où des êtres aussi puissants sont monnaie courante, c'est pas très malin, bougonna Sprütz. Bon… Si ces chimères ne cherchent pas à entrer, quel est leur but ? »

Silence total.

« Je suis content d'avoir des subordonnés à l'esprit aussi vif, soupira le commandant. Et plutôt que rester sur la défensive, pourquoi ne pas faire une sortie pour les balayer ?

- Parce que les soldats non plus n'ont pas été conçus pour leur résister.

- Bien vu, soldat. Mais il DOIT y avoir un moyen de les vaincre. Hum… Invokeur ! »

Une silhouette jusque là restée dissimulée dans l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce fit un pas en avant et s'inclina. C'était un homme de grande taille et aux longs cheveux bruns, habillé d'un uniforme noir affichant les lettres d'argent C.I.A. sur la poitrine. Une cape sombre flottant derrière lui ajoutait à son aspect exagérément mystérieux.

« Oui, commandant ?

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de supprimer ces chimères ? Je veux dire, vous les invoquez tout le temps… Vous devez savoir qui elles sont, non ? Et donc, connaître leurs points faibles, peut-être ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit l'Invokeur d'un ton las. L'une d'entre elles est Anima. Elle est réputée pour être la plus puissante des chimères prises individuellement… Elle n'a donc aucune faiblesse. Seules les Sœurs Magus au grand complet peuvent l'égaler en puissance brute. Quant à l'autre, eh bien… Elle ressemble à Bahamut, mais plusieurs signes distinctifs certifient que ce n'est pas le cas. A commencer par le fait qu'il est dans vos geôles en ce moment même. »

Disant cela, il lança un regard lourd de questions suspicieuses au commandant Sprütz. Celui-ci s'offusqua.

« Bien sûr qu'il y est ! Aucun humain ne s'est jamais échappé de la prison de Bevelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi une chimère parquée dans le bloc de sécurité maximale, spécifiquement prévu pour entraver les créatures de sa race, y parviendrait.

- Hum hum. Pour en revenir au sujet, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vaincre celles qui nous attaquent, et c'est la force brute.

- Avez-vous un moyen de déchaîner autant de force.

- Evidemment, fit l'Invokeur avec mépris. Je vous rappelle que je suis le capitaine des troupes de combat d'élite de la C.I.A.. Il n'existe pas d'Invokeur pouvant rivaliser avec moi.

- Alors allez-y ! Chassez-les d'ici !

- Si tel est votre désir. »

XXX

A l'extérieur, Anima et Neo s'amusaient beaucoup. Les murs du pénitencier étaient noircis en maints endroit par leurs attaques gentillettes, et il ne cessaient de courir autour du bâtiment pour faire tourner en bourrique les gardes de la prison. Ils auraient presque eu pitié desdits gardes si leurs têtes à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient leurs ennemis réapparaître n'était pas aussi hilarante.

« Bon, décida Neo, on fait encore un tour et on s'en va ! Baham' doit être assez loin, là.

- YYYRHAAA, acquiesça Anima.

- Vous n'irez nulle part. »

Les chimères se figèrent, levèrent les yeux. La voix venait effectivement des remparts, tout en haut. La silhouette noire d'un homme, debout sur un créneau, les toisait. Il avait pris soin de se mettre dans un angle convenable pour que le vent fasse flotter sa cape derrière lui. Son visage affichait un fin sourire, celui du prédateur qui sait que sa proie ne peut plus lui échapper.

« Tu veux que je te fasse descendre pour que tu nous dises ça directement ? lança Neo.

- Inutile, répondit l'homme. C'est moi qui vais vous descendre.

- Ca c'était de la réplique, grommela Neo dans sa barbe.

- YYYRHAAA, le prévint Anima, inquiète.

- Quoi ? »

Le dragon releva les yeux. L'agent de la CIA, là-haut, avait sorti un bâton d'Invokeur, et, sans égard pour l'immense muraille juste sous ses pieds qui menaçait de laisser la gravité l'emporter à tout moment, s'était mis à danser.

« Il invoque ? s'étonna Neo. Mais il n'y a presque plus personne à invoquer. A nous deux, on peut vaincre n'importe laquelle des chimères restantes.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? Je te dis que…

- YYYRHAAA, » insista Anima.

Neo regarda mieux. La forme qui commençait à se dessiner lui était familière. Dans tous les sens du terme en fait : Bahamut était son frère, et c'était bien la… silhouette de… Bahamut…

« Oh, non, murmura Neo, qui venait juste de comprendre. Une purgatrice. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tourna vers Anima, dont l'expression… Enfin, son expression ne changeait jamais, puisque c'était la chimère du désespoir et de la douleur éternelle, et qu'en tant que telle, elle se devait d'afficher sa torture sur son visage. Mais on y devinait néanmoins une certaine appréhension à l'idée d'affronter un tel monstre. Elle aussi connaissait la puissance des purgatrices. Là, l'avantage du nombre n'aurait aucune influence, à moins peut-être d'y aller à dix. Mais de manière générale, les chimères noires, réservées aux hauts Invokeurs travaillant pour le gouvernement, ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie que les chimères normales. Elles avaient la même apparence, à l'exception de leur couleur, mais leur esprit était celui d'une machine, et leur force celle d'un démon.

Et l'un de ces monstres, Bahamut purgateur, était sur le point d'attaquer Neo Bahamut et Anima. Ces derniers commençaient à regretter profondément d'avoir aidé Marie.

« On n'est pas de taille, murmura Neo. On doit fuir.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Neo. C'est le moment que tu choisis pour me dire que tu as sommeil ? Mais tu dors tout le temps ! Faudra que tu m'expliques un jour ! Enfin, si on survit à ça… »

« Ca » venait justement de terminer d'être invoqué et battait des ailes près des remparts. C'était bien la version purgatrice de Bahamut, un immense dragon noir, un regard meurtrier, des griffes assoiffées de sang. Et maintenant, il les avait repérés et fondait sur eux.

« Cours, dit Anima. Je vais le retenir.

- Tu… quoi ? Euh… YYYRHAAA, tout ça ?

- Oh, désolé. C'est moi qui ai parlé. »

Neo baissa les yeux et sursauta. Un être étrange s'était extirpé du sol. Il était directement relié à la partie supérieure du corps d'Anima ; en fait, c'était tout simplement une deuxième tête pour la même chimère. Non que son apparence différât beaucoup de celle qu'on connaissait à l'Anima habituelle, cela dit. Grandes dents, chaînes, air flippant. Mais celle-là parlait le langage commun.

« Bonjour, dit aimablement Anima n°2. Je suis Anima. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Mais… d'où tu sors ?

- Du sol. Je suis, en quelque sorte, la colocataire de l'Anima que vous connaissez.

- YYYRHAAA, confirma Anima avec mauvaise humeur.

- Habituellement, je vis en enfer, continua Anima. Donc on ne me voit pas trop. Je passe mes nuits en boîte avec les démons.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Oh, comprit Neo. C'est donc pour ça que tu dors tout le temps ? Tu es fatiguée d'avoir à subir les fêtes de ta… heu… sœur ?

- YYYRHAAA.

- Pourtant, moi, je suis en pleine forme, se vanta Anima. Il semblerait que toute ma fatigue tombe sur la tête du haut et me permette de profiter pleinement de mes loisirs. C'est le point positif d'être obligée de passer ma vie en enfer.

- Je vois… et donc… tu sais te battre ?

- Bien évidemment. En fait, il n'y a qu'avec mon concours qu'Anima est capable de lancer son Overdrive.

- YYYRHAAA…

- C'est bien, alors… Tu vas pouvoir nous aider. J'ai juste une dernière question.

- Oui ?

- Bahamut purgateur est sur le point de nous éliminer, non ? fit Neo en levant les yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû nous tuer dix fois, déjà ?

- Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, le rassura Anima. Il constitue un immense danger qui peut nous oblitérer à tout instant, et il est en train de fondre sur nous. Selon les lois de la narration, cela a déclenché le temps DBZ. Il n'arrivera pas sur nous tant que nous ne serons pas prêts à lui faire face.

- Heu… On devrait en profiter pour décarrer d'ici, non ?

- Hérésie. Je ne peux plus m'enfuir. Toi, par contre, tu es celui qui court, sa vie sauvée par le sacrifice héroïque de son amie.

- Oh, bien. Merci, alors. A plus tard, peut-être.

- Peut-être.

- YYYRHAAA. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier hochement de tête, et Neo tourna les talons pour s'enfuir. Animas le regardèrent partir, puis tournèrent les visages vers leur ennemi qui fondait sur elles. Deux paires de bras enchaînés se dressèrent pour parer le premier coup.

* * *

(1) : Mais tout le monde sait qu'une solution aussi faible ne serait jamais utilisée dans cette fiction de haute qualité.

(2) : Et c'est là qu'on voit que Marie, c'était pas si mal pour un nom à l'arrache, finalement.

* * *

_To be continued !_


	17. ET BONNE ANNEE !

Et un long chapitre pour terminer une année et en recommencer une autre. Bonne année à tous, et restez sur vos gardes : les canards anthropophages ne sont jamais loin !

(hmpf, l'éditeur de documents du site est fort limité... tant pis.)

* * *

Hum… hum. Euh… Je suis où, là ? Marie ? Youhou ? Quelqu'un ?

… Génial. Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais même plus ce que je suis… Je ne vois rien. Est-ce que j'ai un corps ? Pas sûr. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose de certaine, et encore : je dois être derrière le quatrième mur.

Franchement, y'a rien d'impressionnant. C'est un monde bizarre, c'est sûr, mais vide… Pas de sortie à l'horizon… Pas d'horizon non plus, d'ailleurs.

Attends, non. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Au début, je croyais que ce monde n'était qu'une plaine de blancheur immaculée, mais à mieux y regarder, il change. Il change à chaque fois que je pense. C'est bête à dire, mais je ne trouve pas de meilleure façon de le formuler. Si je songe à une forêt, je la vois apparaître devant moi ; pareil pour une plage, pareil pour une montagne… Je pourrais essayer avec Shiva à poil, mais je dois rester tous publics. C'est vrai ! Il me suffit de penser à quelque chose pour influencer le monde autour de moi ! Serais-je devenu un dieu ? Haha. Non. Mais c'est très bizarre.

Ca y est, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Marie m'a amené ici. Ici, je n'ai besoin que de mon esprit pour créer et voyager… Parce que je peux décider de ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre. C'est tout à fait ça ! Par exemple… Yojimbo va mourir… Non, ça, c'est bas. Mais je peux utiliser mon pouvoir pour revenir sur Spira. Voilà ce que je vais faire. Disons que je réapparais quelque part, loin de la prison !

… Ca ne marche pas ? Evidemment… La fiction ne peut pas continuer si je ne lui donne pas d'indications précises. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru si on me l'avait dit : il faut un scénario ! Même dans ce torchon. Ben oui. Alors je ferais mieux d'arriver quelque part où je pourrais être utile à l'histoire. Concentrons-nous.

… Là-bas ! Je sens Ixion… et… un dragon ? Qui ça peut être ? Pas Neo, pas papa… Ca, c'est bizarre. Ah, je vois son nom. « Adrammelech » ? Inconnu au bataillon. Mais ils sont en train de se battre depuis quelques pages. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir. Euh… comment je vais commencer… disons… voilà…

Le combat entre Ixion et Adrammelech faisait rage…

XXX

Le combat entre Ixion et Adrammelech faisait rage.

Depuis de longues minutes, le sommet de la montagne s'illuminait à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés d'éclairs et d'explosions à chaque fois que les deux chimères échangeaient leurs sorts dévastateurs. En tant que Maîtres de la Foudre, ils se déplaçaient à une vitesse fulgurante, et même un œil chimérique aurait eu du mal à suivre leurs mouvements. Eux, par contre, ne perdaient pas une miette des actions de leur adversaire. Un seul clignement d'œil au mauvais moment, et ils perdraient d'une part leur ennemi de vue, d'autre part le combat.

Un temps mort, qu'ils mirent à profit pour reprendre leur souffle et se jauger du regard.

« Je crois qu'on tourne en rond, lança Ixion. Vu qu'on absorbe tous les deux la foudre, on ne risque pas de s'enlever beaucoup de points de vie de cette manière.

- C'Est Vrai, reconnut Adrammelech. Mais Ce Combat Ne Sera Pas Infini Pour Autant. Inutile De Bluffer : Tu Te Fatigues, Ixion.

- Oui, avoua Ixion avec un sourire légèrement mélancolique. Je suis plus vieux que toi. Peut-être n'ai-je plus l'énergie de combattre aussi longtemps.

- C'Est Ce Qui Sera Ta Perte, confirma Adrammelech. Place Aux Jeunes, En Quelque Sorte.

- C'est quand même une citation bizarre à utiliser dans une fanfic sur FF X, marmonna Ixion.

- Finissons-En. »

Adrammelech fendit l'air, tous crocs dehors. Ixion serra les dents. Il ne pourrait pas éviter cette attaque. Il fallait l'encaisser. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre non plus.

L'attaque tomba. Ixion la sentit bel et bien l'atteindre. Surpris, il constata que, par contre, elle ne lui avait quasiment pas fait perdre de points de vie. Adrammelech aussi s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, et maintenant, il fulminait.

« Que S'Est-Il Passé ? Tu N'as Pourtant Pas Assez De Défense Pour Encaisser Cette Attaque !

- C'est à ça que sert le sort Carapace, lézard au rabais ! »

Les deux foudroyeurs tournèrent la tête vers la voix qui venait d'intervenir. C'était celle de Bahamut, fièrement dressé à quelques mètres de là, les doigts fumant encore des MP fraîchement dépensés pour sauver Ixion de la mort, ou en tout cas du K.O..

« Bahamut, constata le Poney d'une voix où se mêlaient la surprise et le soulagement.

- Ca faisait un bail, hein ? sourit Bahamut. Je reviens d'un endroit bizarre, là. Je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour te donner un coup de main.

- Et tu es arrivé juste à temps.

- Pas vraiment, nuança Bahamut. Je suis là depuis cinq minutes. Mais comme ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus, et que je n'ai même eu aucune influence sur le scénario, je me suis dit que pour marquer mon retour, il fallait une entrée dramatique… Comme sauver un ami au dernier moment.

- Je ne t'empale pas sur le champ parce que c'est tout de même grâce à toi que je suis vivant, mais je trouverai bien un moyen de me venger.

- J'espère, mais si on se débarrassait de ce type-là d'abord ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Adrammelech les toisa quand ils se retournèrent vers lui. S'il était contrarié par l'arrivée de Bahamut, il n'en restait pas moins digne et méprisant. Son regard lumineux indiquait qu'il aurait tôt fait de broyer ses adversaires.

Et, alors qu'Ixion et Bahamut étaient déjà prêts à recevoir la première attaque, Adrammelech fonça, non pas vers eux, mais vers les cieux, d'où il continua à les fixer avec mépris.

« Seuls Tes Sorts De Foudre Peuvent M'Atteindre Ici, Ixion. Et Tu Sais Aussi Bien Que Moi Que Tu Ne Peux Me Tuer Avec.

- Lâche, répliqua simplement Ixion.

- Non. Je Ne Vais Pas Vous Bombarder, Sauf Si Vous Tentez De Fuir. Je Veux Combattre Ton Ami. Tu Es Déjà Trop Fatigué. Dis-Lui De Me Rejoindre, Si Ces Ailes Lui Servent A Quelque Chose.

- Je t'entends, tu sais, grommela Bahamut. Tu pouvais me parler directement.

- D'Accord. Rejoins-Moi, Si Ces Ailes Te Servent A Quelque Chose.

- C'est beaucoup mieux. »

Bahamut se tourna vers Ixion, l'air interrogateur. Le cheval haussa les épaules.

« Vas-y, dit-il. Finis ce combat. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le combattre là haut, et tu es plus fort que moi.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ?

- Je pense aller rejoindre les autres et leur dire que tu es de retour et en train de botter les fesses d'Adrammelech.

- Ah oui, tu as toujours été du genre à dire toute la vérité, hein ?

- Effectivement. Ne me fais pas mentir.

- Bah ! Aucune chance. »

Ils échangèrent un salut de la tête, puis Ixion tourna bride et dévala la montagne au galop. Bahamut leva les yeux vers Adrammelech. Le dragon de foudre, l'air hautain, l'attendait patiemment à une vingtaine de mètres du sol.

« Bien, marmonna Bahamut. Cela faisait quelque temps que j'attendais de pouvoir me battre pour de vrai. Gare à tes p'tites fesses, mon gars. »

Il fit craquer ses articulations, souleva un nuage de poussière d'un battement de ses ailes massives et décolla, fonçant à pleine vitesse sur Adrammelech. Ce dernier l'esquiva un peu trop facilement, sans rien dire, et se plaça à quelques mètres de là, attendant la prochaine attaque. Sans se démonter, Bahamut enchaîna sur un Atomnium… qu'Adrammelech esquiva sans plus de mal.

« C'est pas du jeu d'esquiver les sorts, s'offusqua Bahamut.

- Je Suis Un Maître De La Foudre. Ma Rapidité Est Celle De L'Eclair. J'Esquive Si Je Veux, D'Abord.

- Bon, alors il me suffit de t'attraper et de t'éclater la tête contre le sol. Ok. 'Tention, j'arrive. »

Mais la force colossale de Bahamut ne fut d'aucune utilité. Attaques physiques comme magiques, Adrammelech les évitait toutes aisément. Et il profitait à chaque fois de sa vitesse supérieure pour se placer derrière son adversaire et lui retirer quelques PV à l'aide d'un Foudre X bien senti. Bahamut avait encore beaucoup de réserves, mais elles s'amenuisaient à chaque seconde alors qu'Adrammelech ne se fatiguait même pas.

« Alors ? nargua Adrammelech. J'Ai Entendu Parler De Toi, Bahamut. Même Dans Ce Monde, Tu Es Connu Pour Ta Puissance. Mais Apparemment, Les Rumeurs Sont Très Exagérées. N'As-Tu Donc Pas D'Autres Techniques En Réserve ? »

Bien sûr que si, il lui restait le Mega Atomnium. Bahamut se rendit compte que son adversaire était parfaitement au courant de cela. C'était probablement l'incident de l'araignée qui avait répandu les rumeurs à son sujet, et Adrammelech devait faire durer le combat pour voir s'il pouvait pousser Bahamut à utiliser sa fameuse technique. Le problème, c'était qu'il lui fallait un appui solide pour déclencher le Mega Atomnium : sans cela, rien que le chargement de l'énergie pouvait envoyer l'utilisateur voler à quelques kilomètres de là, ce qui n'était pas une façon très efficace de gagner un combat. Adrammelech se doutait-il que Bahamut était dans l'incapacité de l'utiliser ? Malédiction…

« J'en ai pas besoin pour te faire bouffer du sable, grogna Bahamut. Prépare-toi, c'était qu'un échauffement. Booster ! »

Bahamut sentit instantanément sa vitesse augmenter. A part les plus basiques, il n'avait pas appris beaucoup de sorts de magie blanche, mais s'était tout de même efforcé de maîtriser celui-ci, au cas où. C'était un atout qu'il gardait toujours pour de telles situations ; sa prévoyance avait payé. Il frissonna. « Prévoyance. » C'était presque un synonyme de « stratégie », ce qui était contraire à toutes ses croyances. Mais bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes… Il devrait être capable de toucher Adrammelech maintenant.

Il fondit, prenant par surprise le dragon de foudre. Ce dernier entreprit tout de même d'esquiver, mais les griffes de Bahamut éraflèrent une de ses ailes.

« Enfin Te Te Réveilles, fit un Adrammelech satisfait. Bien. Je N'En Attendais Pas Moins De Toi. Foudre X. »

Le sort frappa Bahamut de plein fouet, mais il serra les dents et l'encaissa sans rien dire. Le combat ne faisait que commencer…

XXX

Pendant ce temps-là, Ixion, bien loin de se douter que le combat qu'il venait de confier à Bahamut ne prenait pas un tour très favorable, galopait à travers des plaines inconnues pour rejoindre les autres chimères qui tentaient de mettre un maximum de distance entre elles et les cavernes d'Adrammelech. L'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse quand il les rejoignit. Valefore et Annabella évitaient résolument de se regarder, ne sachant trop quels sentiments l'autre nourrissait à leur égard en ce moment. Shiva ouvrait la marche et ne cessait de regarder à droite et à gauche pour trouver un chemin qui les ramènerait sur Spira, forcément sans succès. Seul Ifrit alimentait la conversation. Il ne tarissait pas d'auto-éloges sur la façon courageuse dont il avait rallié les chimères pour partir à la recherche d'Annabella, et sur son cœur qui, disait-il, avait été tourné vers son aimée tout ce temps. Personne ne l'écoutait, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, ou alors il s'en fichait.

L'arrivée d'Ixion, quand il les rejoignit, fut donc un changement bienvenu. Tout le monde sauta de joie en le voyant revenir vivant (1). Shiva courut vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Alors ? Tu lui as montré ce qu'on risquait à s'attaquer aux chimères de Spira ? »

Ixion ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait eu hâte de leur raconter le retour de Bahamut, mais ses mots avaient freiné leur course vers l'extérieur quand il avait croisé par hasard le regard d'Annabella. Elle était tout aussi joyeuse que les autres de constater son retour sain et sauf, mais Ixion, fin psychologue, lut au fond de ses yeux la tristesse provoquée par le corollaire obligatoire de cette constatation – Adrammelech avait été tué. Miséricordieux, il s'empressa de la détromper en répondant à la question de Shiva.

« Nous n'avons pas achevé notre combat. Quand je suis parti, nous étions tous les deux en vie.

- Ah bon ? fit Annabella sans parvenir à dissimuler complètement son soulagement.

- Ah bon ? fit Shiva sans soulagement du tout, ou alors mieux dissimulé qu'un ninja au fond d'une grotte par une nuit sans lune. Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? Et pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé fuir ?

- Je n'ai pas fui, s'offusqua Ixion. Il a décidé de changer de cible. Ah oui, j'aurais dû commencer par là. Bahamut est en train de se battre contre Adrammelech. »

Un silence estomaqué suivit cette révélation.

« Bahamut est là-bas ? s'écria finalement Shiva. On y retourne ! Vite !

- Sauf ton respect, Shiva, objecta Valefore, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Nous devons mettre damoiselle Annabella en sûreté.

- C'est vrai… Eh bien, j'irai toute seule. Bonne chance à vous sur le chemin du retour.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Ixion.

- Toi ? Mais tu en reviens tout juste…

- Je reste le plus rapide d'entre vous, répondit Ixion avec une pointe de fierté. Je pourrai te porter jusque là-bas.

- Alors je ferai le reste du chemin avec Annabella, conclut Valefore. Est-ce d'accord, mademoiselle ?

- Voui, répondit d'une petite voix une Annabella rougissante.

- Bonne chance à vous deux, sourit Shiva. On se retrouve à la Salle d'Attente.

- Euh… tenta Annabella.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Shiva, tu pourrais dire à Bahamut de ne pas trop faire de mal à Adrammelech ? Il n'est pas méchant au fond… »

La Reine des Glaces fronça les sourcils.

« Convaincre Bahamut de ne pas trop bourriner ? Ca va être dur. Mais je te promets d'essayer.

- Merci, » sourit Annabella.

Les deux groupes se saluèrent une dernière fois puis partirent dans des directions opposées. Le silence retomba sur la route tandis que le soleil se coulait doucement derrière l'horizon. Mais il fut rapidement brisé par une voix inquiète.

« Heu, les gars ? Et moi, je vais où ? »

Pas de réponse.

C'est là qu'Ifrit comprit que tout le monde l'avait oublié.

XXX

« GRRRrrrruuUUUuuuuurrrrRRR… »

Une masse fumante et horriblement meurtrie gisait au pied des murailles du pénitencier de Bevelle. Sous les blessures et les brûlures, on pouvait reconnaître la silhouette de Bahamut – mais un Bahamut à la carapace aussi noire que son âme, un dragon maléfique à la puissance décuplée. C'était une purgatrice qui avait volé son apparence afin de semer la destruction pour le compte des suppôts de la CIA. Mais cette fois, elle était tombée sur un os – un os qui s'appelait Anima.

L'Invokeur était bouche bée. Toujours debout sur les remparts, il avait observé tout le combat – ou plutôt, l'exécution en règle commise par Anima. Certes, il avait entendu parler de la puissance de le chimère interdite, mais… De là à surpasser Bahamut purgateur, et de si loin… Il avait du mal à y croire. Pourtant, il voyait clairement sa purgatrice disparaître peu à peu au pied des remparts, tandis qu'Anima était toujours debout, si tant était qu'une chimère avec sa morphologie pût être debout. En tout cas, elle semblait en pleine forme. Défaite totale.

Il fit volte-face et redescendit des remparts sans assister à la disparition de Bahamut purgateur qui revenait peu à peu vers le plan noir d'où il avait surgi. Sa cape volant derrière lui, ses enjambées galvanisées par la frustration qui l'habitait, il fonça dans les couloirs de la forteresse jusqu'à atteindre la salle d'état-major d'où Sprütz s'efforçait de diriger les opérations. Actuellement, il était en passe de faire sa quatrième crise de nerfs.

« Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas le rattraper ? beuglait-il quand l'Invokeur entra.

- Je suis désolé, fit d'une petite voix le mage auquel on avait confié la tâche ingrate d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle au commandant. Il semblerait qu'il se soit échappé en glissant dans une autre dimension.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est retourné chez lui comme si de rien n'était ?!

- Euh, non, chevrota le mage. C'est… compliqué… L'endroit où vivent les chimères est un autre plan de Spira. La cellule spéciale empêche les changements de plans, justement parce que les chimères peuvent les effectuer à volonté… On confond souvent les termes de plan et de dimension, même dans les chapitres précédents, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Il s'agit d'un tout autre monde…

- Epargnez-moi les cours magistraux, fulmina Sprütz. Dites-moi juste pourquoi vous n'êtes pas fichu de le poursuivre.

- On ne maîtrise pas encore les glissements interdimensionnels. On aurait pu lui courir après par le passage qu'il a ouvert Yevon sait comment, à condition qu'il soit encore assez récent. Mais là, nos tests montrent que ça fait au moins une heure qu'il a disparu. Le passage est complètement refermé.

- Et pourquoi personne ne le surveillait ?

- Euh… je crois que tout le monde était sur les remparts pour lutter contre les chimères qui nous attaquaient depuis l'extérieur…

- Qui est le crétin qui a donné cet ordre ?

- Euh… répéta le mage, affolé.

- Bon, on s'en occupera plus tard, grommela Sprütz. Pour l'instant, l'important est de s'assurer qu'on repousse l'attaque. Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de l'Invokeur ? Ah ! Invokeur. »

Il venait de repérer l'homme en noir qui était entré silencieusement et qui avait sagement attendu qu'on daigne lui prêter attention.

« Vous avez repoussé l'ennemi ?

- Non, commandant. Il était trop puissant.

- Même pour vous ? gémit Sprütz. Tout fout le camp… Bon… Et vous ne pouvez pas revenir à l'attaque ?

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner votre requête.

- Hein ? fit le commandant, estomaqué. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous avez été envoyé par la CIA en tant que renfort pour mes troupes ! Vous devez obéir à mes ordres !

- Non, commandant. Je ne fais plus partie de la CIA.

- Pourtant, votre tunique est frappée des lettres C, I et A en grand. Pure coïncidence, je suppose ?

- En fait, j'aurais dû appuyer ma phrase précédente en lançant mon insigne sur la table, mais il se trouve que, comme vous venez de le faire si justement remarquer, nos insignes sont brodés sur nos tuniques, et je ne me sentais pas de déchirer la mienne. Imaginez donc que je viens de jeter mon insigne sur la table. Là, comme ça. »

Sprütz jura et ramassa l'insigne en fusillant l'Invokeur du regard.

« Les rats quittent le navire, hein ? cracha-t-il.

- Pas vraiment. Je viens simplement d'essuyer une défaite cuisante. Il me manque énormément d'entraînement, alors je vais quitter cet endroit et reprendre mon apprentissage.

- Si vous voulez, lâcha le commandant sur un ton écoeuré. C'est fini de toute façon… Nous venons de nous prendre la branlée du siècle, mes amis.

- Oui, mon commandant, » confirma un soldat.

L'Invokeur quitta la pièce, bien loin de se sentir coupable pour ce qu'il venait de faire ou de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir des hommes de Sprütz. Une seule chose occupait son esprit.

La puissance. La vengeance.

Bahamut purgateur était sa chimère la plus puissante, et elle avait été vaincue. Il restait toujours Yojimbo le mercenaire et son sabre automatiquement mortel, mais… Non. Il ne voulait pas penser aux implications. Il fallait simplement qu'il s'entraîne, qu'il acquière de nouvelles chimères et qu'il améliore celles qu'il avait déjà. Alors… alors il aurait sa revanche.

Mouahahaha.

XXX

Animas regardèrent leur ennemi disparaître peu à peu, pas peu fières. Elles avaient dû donner tout ce qu'elles avaient pour l'éliminer, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Bahamu purgateur avait un nombre absurde de points de vie, et s'il en avait eu juste un peu plus, elles seraient tombées à court de capacités offensives. Mais cela avait suffi, bien que de peu, et elles s'étaient tellement déchaînées que leur adversaire n'avait pas eu le temps de lever la petite griffe. Les deux têtes échangèrent un sourire de satisfaction.

« Bien joué, là-haut ! s'enthousiasma Anima.

- YYYRHAAA ! répondit Anima. »

Puis elles s'effondrèrent, épuisées et pantelantes. Ce combat avait réellement vidé leurs réserves. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas stratégiquement très malin. Elles n'avaient plus la force de repasser le voile vers la Salle d'Attente, et si un de leurs ennemis les trouvait là, il n'aurait pas le moindre mal à les achever sur place. Mais bon… Au moins, cela avait permis à Neo Bahamut de retourner en sécurité. C'avait été leur seul but.

« Heu… Les filles ? »

Sursautant de surprise, elles relevèrent les têtes. Par une coïncidence très pratique, Neo était là, juste au moments où elles pensaient à lui. Mais pourquoi ? N'avait-il donc pas profité de la diversion pour décamper ?

« YYYRHAAA ? demanda Anima, un rien agacée.

- Je ne pouvais pas partir en vous laissant derrière, marmonna Neo. J'avais commencé à traverser le voile, et puis je me suis dit que c'était honteux de ma part de vous laisser combattre ce monstre. Alors je suis revenu. Mais euh… ce n'était pas nécessaire, si ?

- Nous nous sommes débarrassées de la version purgatrice de ton petit frère, confirma Anima. Mais c'est gentil d'être revenu.

- YYYRHAAA… soupira Anima.

- Vous êtes si fatiguées que ça ? s'inquiéta Neo.

- Un petit peu.

- Bon. »

Sans prévenir, Neo se pencha et ramassa Animas pour les charger sur son dos. Elles le regardèrent toutes les deux avec la même expression de surprise (et toujours un peu de souffrance absolue).

« YYYRHAAA ?

- Vous devez être crevées. Je vous ramène à la Salle d'Attente.

- … Oui, merci, sourit Anima. Je vais en profiter pour faire un somme. J'ai rendez-vous avec un Prince Abominable du Treizième Enfer Douloureux, ce soir.

- YYYRHAAA ! protesta Anima.

- Cause toujours, répliqua Anima. Je refuse de rater ce rencard, c'est trop rare de trouver un Balrog Archi-Destructeur aussi sexy… Tu verrais les pointes qui saillent de ses pectoraux… Et surtout la taille de son –

- Ahahahaha, on va rentrer, hein ? rigola Neo un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Allez les filles, c'est par là, pas la peine de discuter, reposez-vous plutôt, je m'occupe de tout !

- – fouet ! »

XXX

Le soleil avait maintenant presque disparu. Il ne signalait plus sa présence que par la couleur orangée qu'avait pris l'horizon, et qui laissait peu à peu place à la noirceur nocturne.

Adrammelech rompit le corps à corps et reprit de l'altitude pour considérer son adversaire. Plus bas, Bahamut le fixait furieusement, la respiration saccadée. Aucun vainqueur ne se dégageait encore, et à ce rythme-là, ils pourraient tenir toute la nuit. Voire la matinée suivante. Et continuer tout au long de l'après-midi. Peut-être faire une pause pour le goûter, et reprendre les hostilités jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit suivante. En tout cas, ça allait être long.

« Tu Te Défends Bien, reconnut Adrammelech. Mais J'Attendais Tout De Même Mieux. Si Ta Véritable Force Avait Eté Même La Moitié De Celle Que Te Prête La Légende, Tu Aurais Dû Pouvoir M'Atomiser Dès Le Premier Assaut. Ne Me Dis Pas Que Tu Te Réserves Encore ? »

Bahamut ne le dit pas. Il ne dit rien, en fait. Ce combat commencer à le frustrer sérieusement. Peut-être avait-il trop pris l'habitude de compter sur son Overdrive… En tout cas, il ne parvenait pas à se battre efficacement sans lui. Néanmoins, il repartit de nouveau à l'attaque en espérant qu'Adrammelech finirait par faire une erreur… et si possible avant que lui-même n'en commette une.

Mais il était vrai qu'Adrammelech, bien que n'étant apparu que dans un jeu ultérieur, avait une excellente expérience du combat. Il ne laissait jamais d'ouverture et attaquait avec une vitesse époustouflante dès que Bahamut baissait sa garde. Les points de vie de son adversaire n'étaient plus si nombreux que cela maintenant… Pour Bahamut, il n'y avait qu'une solution : placer un Mega Atomnium. Or, sans appui, cela lui était impossible.

« Je Crois Que Je Devrais T'Eliminer, proposa Adrammelech. Inutile De Perdre Notre Temps Alors Qu'Il Est Evident Que Tu Ne Peux Plus Me Vaincre.

- Espèce de… fulmina Bahamut.

- Glacier X ! » hurla une troisième voix, figeant sur place les deux combattants.

A tel point qu'Adrammelech ne put réagir avant que le sort ne s'empare de ses jambes et ne commence à former un solide glacier qui grimpa lentement mais sûrement le long de son corps. Il finit par s'arrêter juste au-dessus de sa taille, laissant le dragon battre frénétiquement des ailes pour ne pas s'exploser lamentablement au sol à cause du poids supplémentaire.

« Qui A Fait Ca ? » beugla-t-il.

Les deux dragons baissèrent les yeux. A plusieurs mètres en-dessous d'eux, au niveau du sol en fait, se tenait Ixion. Sur son dos, il y avait Shiva. Elle lançait un sourire enjôleur à Bahamut.

« Déjà fini la prison, mon dragounet ?

- Ouais, répondit joyeusement Bahamut. Tu me manquais trop, surtout certaines parties de toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tes parties aussi m'ont manqué. Mais on organisera des retrouvailles en rentrant à la maison. D'ici-là, tu pourrais éliminer ce méchant dragon pour moi, dis ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Bahamut se tourna vers Adrammelech avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Le dragon de foudre s'éloigna tant bien que mal, un air profondément indigné sur le visage.

« Ca, C'est De La Triche.

- Même pas, rétorqua brillamment Bahamut. Nous nous tenons simplement à nos racines. Si on te considère comme un boss à abattre, c'est normal qu'on te combatte en groupe.

- Je Proteste Contre Cette Logi – Aïe ! »

Le aïe était provoqué par une charge de Bahamut, qui avait proprement tamponné son adversaire d'un coup d'épaule. Incapable d'esquiver efficacement, Adrammelech ne put pas non plus l'empêcher de l'agripper par les épaules et de planter ses griffes inférieures dans la glace qui recouvrait ses jambes.

« Vous Êtes Des Lâches… Euh… Qu'Est-Ce Que C'Est Que Cette Roue Que Je Vois Tourner Juste Sous Mon Nez ?

- Le résultat de l'appui que tu viens de me fournir. Sois heureux : j'arrête de me retenir.

- Hein ? Oh, Damna –

- MEGAAAAA… ATOMNIUM ! »

Shiva et Ixion ne perdirent pas une miette de la scène.

« Il n'a pas perdu la main sur ça, au moins, remarqua Ixion.

- En effet, confirma rêveusement Shiva. J'aime bien quand il est aussi… rentre-dedans.

- … Hum. Hé… C'est quoi, ce machin qui tombe, là ?

- Un bout de corne de dragon, je crois. Oh, attention ! Décale-toi sur le côté !

- Ouf ! Merci, Shiva, j'ai failli être arrosé de… euh… substance gluante et rosâtre.

- De rien.

- Et ça, ça ressemble à…

- Ecoute, on ferait mieux de ne pas trop se poser de questions, ça ne peut pas faire de bien à notre santé mentale.

- Tu as raison. Ah, le voilà qui descend.

- Voilà, fit Bahamut avec un grand sourire quand il fut en face d'eux. On peut rentrer maintenant.

- Bravooo, le félicita Shiva, des petites étoiles dans les yeux. Ah, Annabella m'avait demandé de te dire un truc…

- A quel sujet ?

- Adrammelech, je crois. Mais j'ai oublié… Ca ne devait pas être trop important.

- Rentrons, » conclut Ixion.

XXX

Quand Ixion, Shiva et Bahamut arrivèrent à la Salle d'Attente, Valefore et Annabella les y avaient précédés. Neo et Anima étaient arrivés à peu près en même temps, et tout le monde se retrouva dans la pièce principale à se raconter ce qui était arrivé et à se congratuler mutuellement. Tandis que les blessures régénéraient doucement grâce à l'influence bénéfique de la Salle d'Attente, on fêta le retour d'Annabella dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les ennuis recommencent en la personne de Samantha qui ouvrit une porte à la volée et cloua tout le monde sur place de son regard meurtrier. Derrière elle, Maria fit coucou à sa petite sœur sans trop comprendre qu'il y allait de nouveau avoir beaucoup d'engueulades.

« Alors vous êtes revenus, siffla Samantha. Bien. Très bien. Cela facilitera la tâche des enquêteurs. Vous êtes tous des hors-la-loi ici – Annabella, viens là, ces gens vont déteindre sur toi. Je m'assurerai personnellement que vous subirez les conséquences de vos – Aïeuh. »

Elle tituba et tomba inconsciente, face contre terre. Huit paires d'yeux suivirent avec intérêt sa courbe disgracieuse en direction du sol, et huit paires d'oreilles notèrent l'amusant bruit qui accompagna le contact avec ce dernier (2). Ensuite, tout le monde regarda Yojimbo, qui se tenait juste derrière la Samantha dans les vapes, son sabre à la main, encore dans le fourreau, comme quelqu'un qui viendrait de s'en servir pour assommer quelqu'un d'autre.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda Shiva.

- Je pensais qu'après bientôt 17 chapitres, c'était évident. Elle parle trop. Damoiselle Annabella, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. »

Annabella sursauta, surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et secoua négativement la tête. Yojimbo eut l'air satisfait. Il se tourna ensuite vers Maria à côté de lui.

« Quant à vous, damoiselle Maria, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous poser la question. Vous auriez pu m'arrêter si vous l'aviez voulu.

- Hum, ouais, peut-être, répondit Maria avec un sourire stupide. Mais j'pense qu'elle doit dormir un peu. Ca va lui faire du bien, on verra après si elle est plus raisonnable.

- Je vais l'amener dans sa chambre, proposa Ixion. Après cela, il faudra qu'on réfléchisse. N'oubliez pas que ce qu'elle a dit était tout de même vrai. Bahamut est un fugitif, notre groupe de même, et Neo et Anima ont attaqué la prison… Il va nous falloir de bonnes excuses.

- Pas besoin, sourit Neo. Marie m'a dit qu'elle s'occupait de tout… Elle a des contacts. On n'aura aucun problème.

- YYYRHAAA, confirma Anima.

- C'est pas un peu immoral ? demanda Bahamut.

- Si. Et ?

- Rien… c'était pour savoir…

- Au fait, Yojimbo ! J'ai un truc pour toi.

- Hum ? »

Le samouraï attrapa au vol un petit objet que lui avait lancé Neo. Fronçant les sourcils, il examina ce qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main. C'était un flacon.

« Qu'est-ce ?

- Du collyre, dit Neo, tout fier. Pour ta conjonctivite.

- … Idiot, je n'ai pas de… Oh, et puis laisse tomber. Merci.

- De rien ! »

XXX

« Bon, j'ai beau être une chimère de feu, là il commence à faire froid, les gars. Je vais bientôt rentrer si vous ne revenez pas ! »

* * *

Marie.

« Evidemment… Tu vas encore râler. »

Bien sûr. Ce que tu as fait était dangereux.

« Allons ! Il est revenu parmi les siens sans le moindre problème… »

C'est parce qu'il n'a pas compris l'ampleur du pouvoir que tu lui avais confié.

« Donc il n'y a pas de raison de regretter ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je voudrais juste que tu évites cela à l'avenir. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par comprendre les possibilités qui leur sont ouvertes de l'autre côté du quatrième mur. Je pense que l'histoire que j'écris habituellement est déjà bien assez chaotique sans que les chimères viennent y fourrer le nez.

« Reconnais que ça a permis de conclure cet arc. Bahamut croupirait encore en prison sans mon intervention. »

Ridicule. Tu penses vraiment que je n'avais aucune idée de la manière de le faire sortir ? Moi ?

« Vu comment les choses se sont passées, ça y ressemblait pas mal, en tout cas… »

Marie…

« D'accord, d'accord. Je suis désolée. Ca ne se reproduira plus ; je vais retourner à mon rôle de petite fille ignorante et surveiller tout ce petit monde pour toi. »

Merci, Marie. Je veux que tu saches que ton travail signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je suis un peu dur parfois, mais cela fait partie de mes obligations.

« Tu aurais pu me donner un nom plus original, quand même. »

Je l'avoue. Que dirais-tu d'Augustine ?

« … D'un autre côté, c'est mignon, Marie. »

Oh. Alors ce sera Marie.

« Je vais aller me reposer un peu, maintenant. Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi au prochain chapitre ? »

Non, c'est bon. Tu as bien mérité une pause. Dors bien, Marie.

« A la prochaine. »

Oui.

* * *

(1) : Tout le monde sauf Valefore, qui, dépourvu de jambes, préféra voleter de joie.

(2) : Quelque chose comme « Sflap ».


	18. Interlude

Hop ! Ceci n'est qu'un court chapitre sans but aucun, si ce n'est celui de rajouter quelques débilités à la liste déjà longue de celles qu'on peut trouver ici, en attendant le prochain qui sera, j'espère, plus intéressant :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« … voilà, et pendant que Sheïba continue à distraire le Kraken avec sa danse, je bondis par-dessus bord en brandissant ma hache – je précise que je porte toujours Yod Ji sur le dos – et je rebondis sur le petit bout de glace créé par le _rayon de givre _qu'Affret a foiré tout à l'heure, ce qui nous permet d'atteindre la tronche du Kraken…

- … et là, je lui plante mon katana dans l'œil, puis Marrhia lance _appel de la foudre _sur la lame, et ça fait conducteur pour que la force électrique lui crame directement le cerveau. »

Silence.

« Alors, il est mort ?

- _…Euh, je suppose que… je devrais tirer quelques dés pour les jets de sauvegarde… enfin… peut-être…_

- Ilémorilémorilémorilémorilémorilémor ?

- _… Oui. Oui, le Kraken est… il est mort. Félicitations à vous cinq… enfin… je pense._

- OUAAAIIIIIIS !!!

- Loot ! »

XXX

Neo Bahamut referma le manuel en soupirant. Percevant quelques craquements, il le rouvrit, souffla sur les pages pour en chasser les miettes de chips puis le ferma à nouveau. Il le rangea avec les autres et entreprit de nettoyer la table peuplée d'autres chips, de pelures de gomme, de flaques non-identifiées de liquides non-identifiables et de mines de crayons brutalisées.

L'impression de quiétude qui régnait sur la Salle d'Attente depuis le retour d'Annabella, il y avait quelques jours de cela, était assez étrange, presque louche. Personne ne se criait dessus, les relations générales étaient courtoises, et on n'avait pas risqué une seule fois de déclencher un cataclysme à l'échelle mondiale, ce qui était une amélioration par rapport aux exactions passées des pensionnaires. De fait, il y avait bien eu deux ou trois cas où une petite dispute avait failli aboutir à l'élimination de Spira de la surface de Spira. Enfin, euh… la fin du monde, disons.

Mais rien de tout ça depuis plusieurs jours – l'univers restait entier, même perclus de plans secondaires et de dimensions alternatives. On se parlait gentiment, Annabella repoussait les avances d'Ifrit avec le sourire, Bahamut et Yojimbo n'avaient pas tenté de s'étriper en public (sauf après la fois où le premier avait glissé trois bombos dans la pantoufle gauche du second, mais il faut dire qu'il l'avait cherché), et, plus surprenant encore, personne n'avait demandé à Neo de « foutre le camp d'ici, sale parasite, j'en ai ras-le-bol de devoir nettoyer derrière toi à chaque fois, en plus tu sais très bien que si Papa était ici et te voyait faire, il t'aurait déjà foutu une taloche là où je pense, et franchement tu l'aurais pas volé. »

A bien y réfléchir, le calme ambiant n'était probablement pas sans rapport avec le fait que Samantha boudait dans sa chambre depuis le retour de tous les autres. En tout cas, au moins en ce qui concernait le squat de Neo, elle n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça sans force cris et mandales dans la tronche de l'accusé. C'était étonnant. Pourquoi ne se contentait-elle pas de se réjouir du retour de sa petite sœur ? Elle aurait là l'occasion de faire la paix avec tout le monde ; mais non, elle refusait carrément de se mêler à ce qu'elle considérait comme un ramassis de paysans sans respect pour l'autorité – sur ce point-là, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. En plus, la seule chimère qu'elle tenait en relativement haute estime – à l'exception d'elle-même – l'avait proprement assommée devant tout le monde. Il fallait le reconnaître, ça avait de quoi foutre en rogne.

Neo haussa les épaules pour lui-même. Après tout, tant qu'elle était dans sa chambre, on était tranquille dehors. Si elle retrouvait du poil de la bête, peut-être chercherait-elle à se venger, en commençant par essayer de remettre Bahamut en prison, accompagné cette fois du groupe de Shiva. Marie avait fait les yeux doux à son grand-père pour qu'il renonce à poursuivre en justice les chimères désobéissantes, et le fait qu'elles aient ramené Annabella jouait en leur faveur, mais nul doute que si Samantha s'y mettait vraiment, elle pouvait rouvrir leur dossier pour leur créer de nouveaux problèmes. Mieux valait faire profil bas, se laisser oublier et ne pas provoquer l'aînée des Magus.

Le dragon jeta un coup d'œil à Anima avant de sortir de la pièce. Il s'était attendu à la trouver endormie, comme souvent, mais elle bâillait avec l'air peu éclairé de qui vient de s'extirper d'un sommeil douillet. Neo se demandait s'il devait s'éclipser et la laisser émerger tranquillement, quand elle tourna la tête vers lui et le salua.

« YYYRHAAA.

- Salut toi. Ca va ?

- YYYRHAAA, confirma Anima.

- En bas aussi ?

- YYYRHAAA.

- Super. Bon, ben, euh… bonne nuit, hein.

- YYYRHAAA.

- Merci. »

Il quitta la pièce en direction de la chambre d'amis qu'il occupait, ses manuels de jeu de rôle sous le bras. Anima le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse le voile.

« Il est pas très doué, mais il est gentil, non ? fit une vois exagérément innocente ainsi qu'un rien étouffée par le sol d'où elle provenait.

- YYYRHAAA, grogna Anima.

- Allons, ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées, plaisanta Anima. C'est normal de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de reluquer une belle bête comme ça. Viril, gentil, protecteur… Je t'envierais presque, mais j'ai plutôt un faible pour les démons. Un peu moins… doux, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- YYYRHAAA, lâcha Anima, indiquant clairement que la conversation était terminée.

- Comme tu veux. Bon, je te laisse, je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous, sinon. Bonne nuit.

-YYYRHAAA. »

XXX

« … cinq cent quatre-vingt deux… cinq cent quatre-vingt trois… cinq cent quatre-vingt quatre… »

Le soleil commençait tout juste à caresser la plaine de ses rayons auroraux, et Yojimbo en était déjà à sa cinquième série de mille suburi. (1) Il voulait s'entraîner encore plus ; il voulait devenir plus fort. On lui avait raconté l'affrontement épique entre Adrammelech et Bahamut. Ce dernier avait gagné et en avait profité pour se poser comme héros du jour, pendant que Yojimbo jouait les larbins pour Samantha, puis revenait à la Salle d'Attente la queue entre les jambes. La honte l'envahissait et créait une large tache sur son honneur de samouraï. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il avait été inutile tout du long… complètement inutile.

A cette pensée, il redoubla d'efforts dans ses frappes. La sueur faisait luire son torse nu et lui dégoulinait dans les yeux, mais il ne ralentit pas la cadence. Il n'était même pas encore à la moitié des dix mille suburi qu'il avait prévus. Cesser maintenant serait s'avouer vaincu.

« … huit cent trente, huit cent trente et un… »

Sa rage envers lui-même décuplait son énergie et il se mouvait de plus en plus vite. Il sentait ses muscles jouer sous sa peau, son corps en bonne santé donner toute la mesure de sa force. Chaque frappe le rendait plus sûr de lui-même. Il pouvait devenir plus fort. Il ne serait plus jamais le faible qui n'avait rien réussi à accomplir.

« Bah dis donc. Si tôt le matin et déjà en plein effort ? T'es motivé. »

Le sabre de Yojimbo se figea à la moitié de sa neuf cent quinzième frappe. La voix dans son dos, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. C'était justement celui qui occupait ses pensées, celui qu'il essayait d'égaler à chacune de ses frappes. Le vainqueur d'Adrammelech.

« Tu me déconcentres, fit calmement le samouraï. Au revoir.

- Ne sois pas si désagréable, bouda Bahamut. On se demandait où tu étais, alors je t'ai cherché et… voilà.

- Intéressant. Au revoir.

- Bien que tu considères probablement ton dos si puissamment musclé comme une vision magnifique, j'aimerais que tu me regardes quand je te parle. »

Yojimbo soupira et descendit son sabre avant de se retourner vers le dragon. Il s'attendait à tomber sur un visage moqueur et à subir quelques blagues débiles avant d'être enfin laissé tranquille. Quand il constata que l'expression de Bahamut était parfaitement sérieuse, et même un rien gênée, il fut tellement surpris qu'il oublia instantanément la fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? parvint-il à demander.

- Pas grand chose… J'étais juste vraiment impressionné par ta détermination. Je ne pourrais jamais m'imposer une telle rigueur rien que pour atteindre un objectif… Je me découragerais avant ça. »

La franchise était désarmante. Du coup, Yojimbo faillit se sentir gêné également. Vulnérable, aussi. Il était torse nu, fatigué, en sueur devant son rival. Avant de se mettre à rougir, il détourna les yeux.

« Ma vie est comme ça, marmonna-t-il. Rigueur d'un bout à l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas pareils, toi et moi. Tu dis être impressionné par ma capacité à ne jamais me détourner de mes objectifs but… mais c'est ton ouverture d'esprit qui te permet d'atteindre les tiens. Regarde-moi : si prévisible… si facile à manipuler.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si dur de se décoincer. Il suffit de… se détendre un peu. »

Le ton de la phrase surprit Yojimbo, qui se retourna de nouveau vers Bahamut – juste à temps pour constater que leurs visages étaient maintenant tout proches, et pour sentir le baiser que le dragon déposa sur ses lèvres. Il fut surpris, oui, mais certainement pas autant que quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de lui rendre son baiser. De même, il ne résista pas quand les mains de Bahamut commencèrent à effleurer son torse exposé. Il savait que c'était honteux, qu'il ne devait pas s'adonner à de telles actions avec son rival, encore moins pendant son entraînement matinal. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi donc y prenait-il tant de plaisir ?

« Bahamut… murmura-t-il faiblement entre deux baisers.

- Détends-toi, répondit le dragon. Ne pense à rien d'autre. »

Alors, Yojimbo se laissa faire. Il ne bougea pas un muscle quand les mains puissantes de son partenaire le couchèrent doucement sur l'herbe. Il se contenta de profiter de l'instant quand elle s'aventurèrent dans des endroits dont il n'osait pas prononcer le nom. Il frémit à peine quand…

*ploup*

…

Shiva ouvrit soudainement les yeux dans le noir. Elle cligna des paupières un moment avant de retrouver ses repères spatiaux et temporaux. C'était le milieu de la nuit et elle était dans son lit, comme d'habitude à cette heure-ci (2).

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle repensait au rêve dont elle venait de sortir. Yojimbo et Bahamut… Hum… Une situation hautement improbable, certes. Mais pas déplaisante. La Reine des Glaces rit doucement dans son oreiller. Bien sûr, il faudrait éviter d'en parler aux deux principaux intéressés. Le sang avait déjà assez coulé comme cela.

Repoussant la couverture, elle s'assit dans son lit. Un léger courant d'air la fit frissonner, vêtue uniquement de sa nuisette qu'elle était. (3) Elle se leva, passa une robe de chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine avec l'intention de boire un verre d'eau pour se refroidir l'esprit échauffé par son rêve. Elle se saisit d'un verre dans le placard et ouvrit le robinet. Tout en buvant à petites gorgées, elle profita de la quiétude et du silence, choses que la Salle d'Attente n'avait pas l'habitude de connaître. Shiva ne serait pas la première à s'en plaindre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester perpétuellement sur ses gardes, comme si Ifrit allait débarquer en hurlant d'un instant à l'autre, la défier à un jeu quelconque et perdre ; ou Bahamut s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire à la fois charmeur et grivois ; ou Valefore et Ixion tenter de l'entraîner dans une discussion passionnée sur un sujet obscur, châtiment que tous les autres pensionnaires de la Salle d'Attente avaient appris à redouter ; ou même Samantha entrer de son pas altier et lui jeter un regard dédaigneux accompagnés de quelques mots méprisants. Oui, même Samantha faisait maintenant partie de la faune de la Salle d'Attente, que qui que ce fût le veuille ou non.

Shiva reposa son verre dans l'évier. Elle avait pu tout boire sans que quiconque vienne la déranger. Vraiment exceptionnel. Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle reprit le chemin de sa chambre et se recoucha, espérant à moitié rejoindre le rêve qu'elle avait abandonné un peu plus tôt.

Oui, le calme était retombé sur la Salle d'Attente et il n'y avait vraiment rien à signaler.

Mais personne ne doutait que le chaos recommencerait bientôt.

* * *

(1) : Une fois n'est pas coutume, ceci est une note sérieuse : les suburi sont un exercice pratiqué (entre autres) en kendo. D'après Wikipédia, « il permet un travail technique (synchronisation des mouvement bras/jambe) ainsi que l'augmentation de la souplesse du dos et des épaules. » Voilà, maintenant, cette fiction est éducative.

(2) : Sauf bien sûr quand elle était dans celui de Bahamut. (4)

(3) : Bien qu'il soit important de noter que ledit vêtement la couvrait toujours plus que la tenue qu'elle portait pendant la journée. (4)

(4) : Et pour répondre à la question qui vous trotte dans la tête : non, je ne me lasserai jamais des blagues grivoises aux dépens de Shiva.


	19. Papa

Et hop, un nouveau chapitre ! Garanti sans pseudo-yaoi cette fois, oui, je sais, c'est dommage, mais c'est pas moi le spécialiste ici, allez plutôt demander à Elorin ! Mouahaha.

Bon, c'est l'heure des débilités.

* * *

L'après-midi est bien avancé, et la saison rend le soleil un peu trop entreprenant. Il tape violemment sur le pic rocheux, se gaussant des pauvres mortels en-dessous qui suent par tous les pores et chopent des brûlures qui piqueront et gratteront terriblement par la suite. A n'en pas douter, le soleil est mauvais.

Mais en l'occurrence, il a un peu raté son coup, car le pic qu'il a pris pour cible est désert. Enfin, à l'exception d'un naïf qui grimpe courageusement le versant escarpé sous les rayons impitoyables de l'astre. Du coup, il est tout seul pour subir la colère à quarante degrés. Il l'a bien cherché. De plus, il est habillé tout de noir, des pieds à la tête – et attention, pas un débardeur et un short, non, des manches longues épousant la forme de ses bras et agrémentées de gants, un pantalon, de grosses bottines, même un col montant, et c'est sans parler de la cape en plus, inutile mais bien présente. Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il ne l'a pas mérité. Même ses cheveux sont longs et noirs.

Par contre, son visage reste impassible, alors qu'il aurait déjà dû perdre deux ou trois tonnes en sueur et se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé le peu d'eau qui lui reste dans le corps. Mais non, il endure, ce dont on ne peut que le féliciter. Il est résistant, à défaut d'être malin. Et il continue à monter.

Une fois arrivé tout en haut, il regarde autour de lui. Il est venu chercher quelque chose, et il n'a pas l'intention de se taper la descente casse-gueule les mains vides. Heureusement pour lui et pour sa tenue noire, il ne met pas longtemps à repérer son objectif : un objet de forme oblongue gisant au sol. S'en approchant prudemment, il le ramasse et le porte à ses yeux.

Et il sourit, de ce sourire de méchant qui montre que, contre toute attente, le scénario vient d'avancer et que ça va bientôt faire du vilain.

« Bonjour, Adrammelech… »

XXX

Le voile s'ouvrit en faisant zviit et Yojimbo entra dans la salle d'attente en traînant derrière lui son sac bourré de sabres en bois. Son front luisait de sueur, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Shiva qui bouquinait dans un coin.

« Bonjour, Yoji, lui lança-t-elle joyeusement, le regard étincelant. Alors, tu reviens de l'entraînement, hein ?

- Oui, répondit le samouraï, surpris de cette attitude et un rien méfiant. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oooh, pour rien, pour rien. Au fait, tu n'as pas vu Bahamut ?

- Non… puisque je reviens de l'entraînement.

- Ah, dommage, dommage. »

Puis elle se replongea dans sa lecture, laissant Yojimbo sans explications et l'air un rien benêt. Haussant les épaules, il oublia cette histoire et traîna ses affaires jusqu'à sa chambre.

Juste avant de passer la porte, ses sens aiguisés l'avertirent qu'un danger approchait. Se plaquant prestement contre le mur, il évita de peu une masse en furie qui déboulait à toute berzingue dans le couloir. Il haussa un sourcil. C'avait été rapide, mais il avait eu tout juste le temps de reconnaître Neo Bahamut. Il était bien pâle. A tous les coups, il avait fait une boulette et en fuyait les conséquences, possiblement personnifiées par Samantha, puisque c'était elle la plus encline à botter les fesses de Neo.

Yojimbo finit par décider que ce n'était pas ses oignons et entra dans sa chambre.

Enfin, essaya, parce que le boucan que faisait Neo en cavalant se rapprocha de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne l'agripper par le cou avec un manque de délicatesse assez notable.

« Glouk, protesta le samouraï.

- T'as pas vu Bahamut ? le pressa Neo, indifférent à l'argumentation de Yojimbo.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Bahamut ? Et pourquoi aurais-je vu Bahamut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Bahamut ?

- Des problèmes.

- D'accord, mais quoi de nouveau ?

- C'est… compliqué à expliquer, marmotta Neo en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Donc tu sais pas où le trouver ?

- Je pensais avoir été clair.

- Ouais. Bon, ben alors, bonne journée, hein. Quand tu verras Bahamut, tu lui diras…

- JE – NE – VAIS – PAS – VOIR – BAHAMUT. Dois-je en appeler à la force de l'acier pour te faire rentrer ça dans le crâne ?

- … que je le cherche. A tout à l'heure. »

Il fila avant que Yojimbo ne mette sa menace à exécution.

Resté seul et un poil excédé, le samouraï revint à sa précédente activité, qui consistait à tenter d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Et échoua encore, car quelqu'un le dérangea de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Bahamut lui-même, qui le saluait avec un immense sourire.

« Hey.

- Bahamut, constata froidement Yojimbo. Belle ironie du sort. Que fais-tu là ?

- Oh, rien. Je me balade, je glandouille, tout ça. Et toi ?

- Rien qui te regarde. Ton grand frère te cherchait, au fait. Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre ?

- Si, reconnut Bahamut. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas être là quand Neo est venu frapper à la porte. Apparemment, ça a marché. On aurait pu penser que le fait que ma porte était fermée de l'intérieur lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille, mais…

- Mais c'est Neo. Oui. Tout de même, cela ne me concerne pas, mais ça avait l'air important.

- Important ? se renfrogna Bahamut. Le jour où il aura un truc important à me dire, toi et moi serons attirés mutuellement…

- Aucune chance d'arriver, en effet, répondit vivement Yojimbo.

- Tout à fait, confirma Bahamut. Bon, ben je vais te laisser avant que l'autre boulet ne me retr…

- BAHAAAAA, p'tit frère ! Bah dis donc, j't'ai cherché partout !

- … celle-là, j'aurais dû la voir venir, soupira Bahamut.

- Bonne chance, » lui lança rapidement Yojimbo avant de se jeter enfin dans sa chambre, de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller à quintuple tour. (1)

Voilà les dragons seuls dans le couloir, à se dévisager comme deux ronds de flanc.

« Bon, tu m'as eu, grogna Bahamut. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Moi, rien. C'est papa qui veut te voir.

- Comment ça ? dit Bahamut, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis… euh… longtemps. Pourquoi il veut me voir maintenant ? Et pourquoi par ton intermédiaire ?

- Il dit qu'il n'arrive pas à te joindre, répondit Neo avec un haussement d'épaules.

- C'était volontaire. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, et d'ailleurs je n'avais pas envie de te voir non plus. Vous êtes vraiment obligés de venir me meuler l'appareil reproductif jusque sur Spira ?

- Je crois que techniquement, on n'est pas sur Spira à l'instant même, fit remarquer Neo. Et puis arrête de faire ton malin ! Juste parce que môssieur est la réussite de la famille…

- Ouais, bon, ça va, le coupa Bahamut. Ne me geins pas dans les oreilles. Dis-moi juste si papa t'a dit où je pourrais le trouver.

- Du tout, clama Neo. Mais moi, je lui ai dit où tu étais. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

Le coup de boule qui suivit résonna dans toute la Salle d'Attente. Bien que peu subtil, il eut le mérite de faire comprendre à Neo que son petit frère aurait préféré qu'il ne prenne pas d'initiatives stupides.

« Aïe, constata-t-il.

- Tu l'as cherché, gronda Bahamut. Bon… Papa va venir ici, hein ?

- Mvoui.

- J'ai plutôt intérêt à me préparer mentalement, dans ce cas. Merci de m'avoir mis dans la mouise, franchement, je te suis reconnaissant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, nota Neo avec raison.

- T'en veux un autre ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné fila la queue entre les jambes. Bahamut le regarda partir et poussa un soupir.

Leur père était communément appelé Bahamut ZERO, ou simplement Zéro pour économiser les majuscules. Certains avaient tenté de réduire encore cette dénomination au simple caractère 0, mais le principal intéressé n'avait pas aimé l'effet produit, sans compter qu'un pourcentage assez notable de personnes avaient tendance à l'appeler simplement « Monsieur Eau », ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, en jetait effectivement nettement moins.

Zéro, donc, était le patriarche de la famille Bahamut. C'était une célébrité dans le monde des dragons : puissant et majestueux, on le respectait dès le premier coup d'œil, ou alors on ne le respectait pas et on n'avait plus jamais l'occasion d'en jeter un second. Cette influence indéniable qu'il avait sur ses congénères avait mené à son élection au poste de juge draconique : en d'autres termes, c'était lui qu'on appelait pour régler la moindre querelle entre dragons, et une fois qu'il repartait, on ne se disputait généralement plus. Son efficacité était indéniable. Il faisait donc régner la loi dans le monde des dragons et son nom était connu de tous.

Dans le cadre de sa petite famille, en revanche, il était plus connu pour sa sévérité et ses principes un poil vieux jeu. Bahamut, lorsqu'il était un adolescent rebelle (2), s'était moult fois disputé avec son papa et c'était à la suite d'une de leurs altercations qu'il avait été placé en internat chez les chimères de Spira, avec les résultats qu'on connaît. Depuis cette époque, les relations entre père et fils étaient réduites au strict minimum et toujours empreintes d'une certaine froideur.

Si Zéro prenait de lui-même contact avec son fils, c'était donc pour un problème important…

Bahamut en était arrivé là dans ses réflexions quand un son sourd retentit dans la Salle d'Attente – quatre sons sourds, plus exactement, frappés à intervalles réguliers comme un métronome et avec une puissance dont on sentait bien qu'elle aurait pu annihiler un monde au creux de sa main si elle l'avait voulu, mais qui pour le moment se contentait de toquer à la porte pour signaler sa présence.

« Le vieux est donc déjà là, » grommela Bahamut tout en se hâtant d'aller ouvrir. Il n'aimait pas son père, mais il savait qu'il aimerait encore moins le quart d'heure à venir s'il se permettait de faire attendre Zéro.

Le voile s'ouvrit sur les écailles d'argent du titanesque Bahamut ZERO. Il occupait tout le canal dimensionnel hors de la Salle d'Attente, malgré ses efforts pour replier ses ailes et éviter d'érafler le tissu de la réalité. Ainsi comprimé, il perdait beaucoup de sa superbe ; malgré tout, sa taille de trois univers de haut et de cinq apocalypses de large, couplée au feu d'annihilation qui couvait au fond de son regard, empêchait quelque peu de le trouver ridicule.

Son fils n'eut même pas le temps de marmonner un bonjour que le patriarche lui plaqua une feuille de papier sous le museau.

« C'est quoi ? demanda Bahamut en louchant sur les petits caractères.

- Une convocation, annonça sèchement Zéro. Au tribunal. Aucun retard admis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être convoqué au tribunal ? s'enquit nonchalamment son fils en lui arrachant le papier des mains.

- Je n'apprécie pas la plaisanterie. C'est toi. Tu dois répondre de tes crimes.

- Je savais que t'étais toujours en retard sur tout, mais là tu dépasses des limites, papa. On a passé une quinzaine de chapitres sur cette histoire, et là c'est fini, tu sais ?

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, siffla Zéro. Et je ne te félicite pas. Mais _ça,_ fit-il en pointant un doigt gros comme un séquoia sur la convocation, c'est une affaire dont _je_ suis chargé. En conséquence de quoi, c'est à moi que tu devras répondre de tes actes.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Si tu t'es bougé jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il y a eu un problème avec des dragons. Je n'ai tatané aucun dragon récemment.

- Oh, vraiment ? rugit Zéro. Regarde le nom du plaignant, jeune effronté. »

A contrecœur, les yeux de Bahamut s'exécutèrent et parcoururent le document qu'il tenait en griffe.

« … gnagnagna affront grave… gnagnagna châtiment… gnagna… Ah ! Plaignant… Adrammelech. »

Un silence de mort tomba entre les deux dragons. Bahamut releva lentement les yeux et confronta le regard de son père.

« Connais pas, déclara-t-il.

- Lui te connaît, répliqua Zéro. Peut-être que ceci te rafraîchira la mémoire. »

Il tira une photo de ses écailles. L'image était floue et l'éclairage mauvais, mais on reconnaissait sans erreur possible un dragon endormi avec une moustache dessinée au feutre.

« Ca me rappelle quelque chose, médita Bahamut. On dirait un peu le blaireau que j'ai massacré le mois dernier pour aider Annabella. Sauf que celui-là n'avait pas de moustache.

- La moustache est fausse, grogna Zéro. C'est la seule image qu'on a de lui et un de mes collaborateurs l'a sabotée sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un document officiel. A part ça, oui, il s'agit bien de ton adversaire, puisque tu avoues ton crime.

- Je vois, je vois. Et de quoi il m'accuse, très exactement ? »

Le ton de Bahamut était tellement naturel et innocent que son père eut un moment d'arrêt. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir élevé un fils avec un tel culot. Mais plus il le regardait, plus il était peu à peu convaincu que la candeur dont faisait preuve le jeune dragon n'était pas feinte ; il ne voyait vraiment pas le mal qu'il avait fait.

Ce qui était pire.

« Tu es accusé, tonna Zéro, d'agression avec annihilation sur un congénère dragon, aggravée par le non-respect des règles du duel par l'intervention d'un troisième parti dans le combat.

- C'est lui qui a commencé, protesta Bahamut.

- Les combats entre dragons sont monnaie courante et acceptée, répliqua son père. En revanche, se faire aider est une grave entorse aux règles de l'honneur, et il est également interdit de réduire son adversaire en morceaux de diamètre inférieur à sept millimètres.

- Tu inventes tout ça rien que pour trouver un prétexte pour me punir, geignit Bahamut.

- Pas du tout. Ce sont nos lois.

- On a des lois ?

- A quoi crois-tu que je servirais dans le cas contraire ? siffla Zéro.

- Ben, on n'a déjà pas de scénario, alors des lois… Enfin, de toute façon, elles sont stupides, s'obstina Bahamut.

- Elles ont une raison d'être. Il a été prouvé au fil des millénaires que la majorité des dragons étaient ce qu'on peut raisonnablement appeler des bourrins, et qu'il était impossible de les empêcher de se mettre sur la figure de temps à autre. Mais comme la plupart d'entre nous ont mis tous leurs points de caractéristiques dans leurs capacités offensives et rien en défense, ces combats auraient vite mené à l'extinction de notre race si nous n'avions pas défini quelques règles de base, comme l'établissement d'un seuil de destruction minimum pour permettre au perdant de se régénérer. Tu as fait fi de ces règles en réduisant ton adversaire en cendres.

- Mouais, grommela Bahamut. J'ai pas dû l'annihiler trop fort s'il a encore assez de souffle pour venir se plaindre. Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? »

Nouvelle confrontation du regard. Zéro prépara soigneusement son explication avant de déclarer :

« Maintenant, il va mieux. (3)

- Je vois.

- Puisque tu n'as plus de questions, je vais te demander de me suivre.

- Ouais, ouais, râla Bahamut. Bouge du chemin, tu bloques la porte.

- C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton père ? s'indigna Zéro.

- Bouge du chemin, papa.

- C'est mieux. »

Ainsi, les deux dragons sortirent de la Salle d'Attente et se dirigèrent vers la prochaine péripétie.

Anima resta silencieuse un moment quand le voile se referma. Manifestement, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle était là et qu'elle avait entendu toute la conversation. Faisait-elle donc partie du décor à force d'être toujours plantée là ? Bah… Elle ne se vexait pas facilement. En revanche, ce qu'elle avait entendu l'inquiétait.

« YYYRHAAA, » marmonna-t-elle.

Bahamut avait encore des problèmes. Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié surprise, mais elle sentait déjà que ça allait être fatigant pour tout le monde.

« Psst. »

Elle sursauta. La voix venait de l'un des couloirs, où pointait le museau de Neo Bahamut. Il jetait des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, craignant probablement un quelconque châtiment divin. Quand il fut assuré que la voie était libre, il se faufila dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Anima.

« Salut, dit-il. Alors, ça s'est passé comment ?

- YYYRHAAA, répondit prudemment Anima.

- Ah… Et il a dit quelque chose sur moi ou pas ?

- YYYRHAAA.

- Ouf. Mais je parie qu'il ne sera pas content quand il reviendra… Il faudrait peut-être que je m'arrange pour ne pas être là à ce moment-là… »

Puis, de la façon la plus naturelle du monde, il regarda Anima et demanda :

« Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre avec moi ? »

_YYYRHAAA_, faillit répondre Anima. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas raisonnable ; elle était – comme toujours – fatiguée, elle était sûre qu'elle ferait tache dans un endroit consacré à la sociabilité comme un bar… Mais d'un autre côté, une petite voix au fond de sa tête, peut-être celle de l'autre Anima, lui chuchotait qu'elle allait forcément passer un bon moment. La compagnie de Neo la mettait toujours de bonne humeur, et sa soirée, si elle refusait l'invitation, serait comme toutes les autres : monotone et solitaire. Si elle avait de la « chance », Ixion et Valefore chercheraient à l'occuper en lui expliquant les règles d'un jeu obscur…

« YYYRHAAA, répondit-elle donc finalement, un peu embarrassée.

- Génial, s'enthousiasma Neo. Bon, je vais chercher mes affaires et j'arrive. A tout de suite ! »

Anima le regarda partir, contente mais se demandant tout de même un peu si elle n'allait pas s'attirer des ennuis pires que ceux de Bahamut.

XXX

Ixion lança les dés sans conviction.

« Je suis peut-être content d'avoir enfin un peu de calme, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire disparaître entièrement de la fic, se plaignit-il.

- Allons, mon ami, objecta Valefore en piochant une carte, notre heure viendra. Ah, zut. Département scientifique. C'est le huitième portail.

- Encore perdu, déplora Ixion. Et maintenant, il va falloir ranger le jeu.

- Positivons, fit Valefore avec un haussement d'épaules. Ca devrait nous occuper encore un chapitre. »

* * *

(1) : Rappelons que le terme de « porte » est ici une solution d'honteuse facilité pour désigner ce qui est techniquement un « voile supra-éthéré », d'après le premier chapitre. En conséquence de quoi, l'auteur se dédouane de toute responsabilité concernant l'étrangeté d'une serrure qu'on pourrait fermer à quintuple tour. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

(2) : Mais pas trop, juste le minimum quand on est adolescent, quoi.

(3) : Je n'oserais pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir été influencé par _Sacré Graal_ sur cette réplique-là, donc… voilà.


	20. God Kiss

TADADAM !

Promis, j'essaie d'en avoir un autre en ligne avant la fin des vacances ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, d'ailleurs. Attention au soleil. Il est méchant.

* * *

Adrammelech ne tenait plus en place. Il était partagé entre la rage qu'il éprouvait envers Bahamut et les techniques fourbes qu'il avait utilisées pour le battre, la jubilation que provoquait malgré tout l'imminence d'une deuxième rencontre avec lui, mais aussi, surtout peut-être, un sentiment de malaise général. Il savait fort bien ce qui le provoquait : il n'aimait pas l'Invokeur qui l'avait ramené à la vie, et pourtant, son code d'honneur lui imposait de payer sa dette envers l'humain. Une connerie, ce code d'honneur, soit dit en passant, mais il était un peu tard pour revenir sur sa parole. Bahamut avait détruit son corps et seule l'intervention de ce misérable humain lui permettait de continuer à fouler le monde des vivants. Si au moins l'Invokeur utilisait les pouvoirs de sa nouvelle chimère à bon escient et la menait au combat afin qu'Adrammelech puisse déchaîner son plein potentiel …

Mais non. « Nous allons régler ce problème par voie administrative », avait-il dit. Cela n'avait pas plu à Adrammelech, dont le style consistait plutôt à taper sur le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse marcher dessus. Il savait – par expérience personnelle – que Bahamut adoptait une attitude similaire envers les obstacles qui s'opposaient à lui. C'était peut-être un rustre alors qu'Adrammelech était un chevalier, mais tous deux reconnaissaient les bienfaits d'une bonne grosse tatane dans la tronche de temps à autre. Normalement, leur différend aurait dû se résoudre au champ d'honneur et provoquer des dommages collatéraux sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Voilà pourquoi s'asseoir dans un bureau et attendre benoîtement l'adversaire était… un peu décevant.

« Grml Grrrb Mrbl », grommela-t-il.

Comme il n'avait pas trop le choix malgré tout, il reposa son draconique fessier dans son fauteuil et passa le temps en continuant à râler et en examinant ses alentours.

Il se trouvait dans le bureau de Bahamut Zéro, attendant patiemment que le Grand Juge revienne avec son rejeton pour démêler leur problème une bonne fois pour toutes, même s'ils devaient le faire par voie ad-mi-nis-tra-ti-veuh. Malgré sa nervosité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que le Dragon Zéro avait un très bon goût pour ce qui était de la décoration. (1) Le bureau était d'un bois d'acajou joliment ouvragé et ciré avec soin. La lumière du jour que dispensait la fenêtre était agréablement tamisée par des rideaux en dentelle à l'extrême délicatesse. Le papier-peint affichait un sublime mélange entre le rose fuchsia et le vert caca d'oie, et de confortables fauteuils doublés de tweed accueillaient les visiteurs dans ce cadre chaleureux.

L'ensemble était certes moins sobre que la caverne perdue en plein désert qui servait de repaire à Adrammelech, mais ce dernier comprenait fort bien que les lois du standing imposaient au Grand Juge de ne pas se satisfaire d'un bureau chiche avec une plaque de bois posée sur deux tréteaux pour tout espace de travail. Oui, le standing était _très_ important. C'était la raison pour laquelle Adrammelech tenait à garder sa caverne sinistre : des fauteuils en tweed auraient quelque peu diminué l'impact de tout le côté « dragon maléfique tapi au fond de la grotte » qu'il s'évertuait à présenter. Sans cela, il aurait bien demandé à Zéro où il avait trouvé ces si charmants fauteuils. Quoique… le tweed ne ferait pas forcément bon ménage avec le sable et toutes les saletés qui s'infiltraient inlassablement dans la caverne. (2) Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'ajouter une touche pittoresque au bureau dans lequel Adrammelech poireautait actuellement.

Finalement, le seul détail qui faisait tache dans la pièce, c'était…

« Allons, mon ami ! Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement ! Tu vas bientôt revoir ton ennemi adoré ! »

… l'humain qui se tenait derrière lui avec un écœurant sourire joyeux plaqué sur la figure. L'Invokeur auquel il devait allégeance à présent qu'il l'avait ramené à la vie. L'homme était svelte et avait un visage effilé encadré par de longs et fins cheveux noirs. Il portait une tunique moulante noire qui avait arboré les lettres CIA il y avait plusieurs chapitres de cela et une cape noire pendouillait derrière lui. Son pantalon était fait d'une souple étoffe noire et ses chaussures de cuir noir. En-dessous, il portait des chaussettes blanches.

« J'Aimerais Que Vous N'Abusiez Point Du Tutoiement, Maître.

- Je te promets d'y penser. Mais concentre-toi plutôt sur ta vengeance imminente ! N'es-tu pas empli de joie à la penser de voir Bahamut se tordre à tes pieds ?

- Je Le Serais Si Vous M'Aviez Permis De Régler Le Problème De Manière Honorable. D'Autre Part, Un Détail M'Echappe Toujours. Pourquoi Mettez-Vous Tant D'Energie A… M'Aider A Me Venger ?

- Une question légitime. Vois-tu… »

Ses yeux se voilèrent de brume, indiquant un flash-back imminent.

_C'était le chapitre 16._

_L'homme était prostré dans ses quartiers depuis quelques heures maintenant. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, et pour tout dire, il se fichait de savoir s'il faisait encore jour ou si tout le monde était déjà couché. Une seule pensée l'animait._

_Il avait perdu._

_Perdu contre une chimère inférieure. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait travaillé sur ses capacités d'Invokeur, et il était persuadé que sa maîtrise de Bahamut purgateur, acquise à force de sang et de sueur, aurait dû lui donner la main haute sur n'importe quel adversaire… et pourtant, avec quelle facilité cette Anima l'avait éliminé ! Les compétences de l'hommes n'avaient pas faibli pour autant, mais elles étaient simplement insuffisantes…_

_Alors il fallait qu'il devienne encore plus puissant. Si un gros dragon ne suffisait pas à gagner un combat…_

_Alors il lui fallait un dragon encore plus gros._

_Un petit ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées. Ce plan était parfait, magnifique de par sa complexité profonde. Jamais Anima ne comprendrait ce qui s'était passé ! Mouahahaha !_

L'homme s'extirpa de son flash-back avec un soupir et regarda Adrammelech.

« J'ai besoin de ta puissance pour obtenir ma revanche dans un combat que j'ai perdu, avoua-t-il. C'est pour cela que je t'ai ressuscité, et à présent que nous avons conclu un pacte, tu es tenu de livrer jusqu'au bout les combats dans lesquels je t'invoque. Pourtant, je pense que notre collaboration ne pourra atteindre sa pleine efficacité que si nous nous faisons une confiance totale. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'aider à apaiser tes tourments avant de te mener au combat. J'espère qu'ainsi, je gagnerai ton respect. »

Adrammelech considéra le petit humain. Décider de passer par la paperasse plutôt que par le champ de bataille pour obtenir réparation était certes une méthode de larve, mais son Invokeur n'ignorait pas les règles de l'honneur pour autant. Il voulait laver sa réputation, et il avait même une raison presque logique de ne pas vouloir appeler Adrammelech au combat d'ici là. Peut-être le dragon l'avait-il sous-estimé, après tout.

« Nous Verrons, grogna-t-il en détournant le regard. Finissons-En Déjà Avec Ces Formalités.

- Heureux que tu me comprennes », approuva l'Invokeur.

Par une convention narrative assez pratique puisqu'ils n'avaient plus grand chose d'intéressant à se raconter, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Zéro et son fils, évitant à nos deux compères de devoir les attendre dans un silence embarrassé.

Bahamut, derrière sa moue maussade, examina rapidement les environs. Décor décrépi, odeur de renfermé, tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait de la part de son paternel. Il ne daigna pas jeter plus d'un vague regard à Adrammelech, mais ne put retenir un froncement de sourcil à la vue de l'Invokeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son nez busqué surmonté de petits yeux noirs qu'il fixait avec ardeur sur la famille Bahamut lui donnaient un air parfaitement détestable. Avec ses habits entièrement noirs, Bahamut le classa directement dans la catégorie « lui, il est louche ».

« Salut, Adry, clama-t-il une fois son examen sommaire terminé. Bon, quelqu'un peut me dire où on est et qui c'est le type louche en noir ? Y'avait pas une histoire de jugement ou chépakwa ?

- Bonjour, Bahamut, le salua Adry d'une voix plus glaciale que quelque chose de très glacial.

- Salutations cordiales, » sourit le Louche.

Zéro assit sa masse millénaire derrière le bureau en acajou et fit signe à son fils de faire de même. Bahamut considéra le tweed d'un air dédaigneux, mais même lui savait quand arrêter de s'attirer des ennuis et il s'installa bien sagement.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter », commença Zéro.

Tous les présents savaient évidemment qui il était, mais aucun ne songea à lui refuser la permission.

« Je suis le Juge Draconique, Bahamut ZERO. Il me revient d'arbitrer tous les différends entre les chimères de la race des dragons. L'affaire qui nous occupe aujourd'hui est celle d'Adrammelech, Maître de la Foudre (3), contre Bahamut, le Dragon de Platine, le Dévoreur d'Univers. »

Bahamut et l'auteur vérifièrent rapidement le premier chapitre.

« Tu as oublié Celui-qui-a-trop-la-classe, marmonna Bahamut.

- Volontairement. Bahamut, vous êtes accusé d'annihilation forcée et non autorisée sur la personne d'Adrammelech ici présent. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Rien, clama fièrement son fils. Je lui ai cassé la figure en toute connaissance de cause et il l'a senti passer. Je revendique entièrement cet acte.

- Honnête, Au Moins, siffla Adrammelech.

- Ce sera une affaire réglée rapidement, dans ce cas, renifla Zéro. Puisque l'accusé assume ses actes et que le plaignant n'a pas d'objection à apporter à cette version, le châtiment proposé par la cour est le suivant : les travaux forcés au service d'Adrammelech jusqu'à ce que ce dernier estime avoir obtenu réparation, pour un minimum de trois siècles.

- Pas encore ça », gémit Bahamut, déprimé par la répétitivité des ficelles de l'histoire.

Adrammelech devait admettre que ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement, pour les raisons déjà évoquées : faire de Bahamut son larbin, bien que sans aucun doute fort jouissif, ne serait pas une réparation satisfaisante pour l'humiliation subie sur le champ de bataille. Et d'ailleurs, son honneur n'était pas non plus très à l'aise avec l'idée de réduire en esclavage un adversaire, sinon chevaleresque, du moins à la puissance respectable. Mais que dire ? Il s'attendait à un dénouement aussi peu motivant dès le moment où son nouvel Invokeur l'avait traîné au tribunal. Ne restait plus qu'à accepter le jugement en grommelant et à supporter Bahamut pendant trois siècles.

« ATTENDEEEZ ! »

Trois têtes de dragons millénaires, dont la puissance terrifiante se lisait au fond de leurs yeux et dont les crocs acérés avaient mis à bas des dieux, se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix avec une expression intriguée.

Le Louche, qui s'était sagement tenu en retrait, assis sur une chaise vingt fois plus grande que lui, à l'origine réservée aux enfants dragons qui accompagnaient leurs parents dans le bureau du Juge, venait de se lever. Il avait adopté une pose théâtrale, le bras tendu en direction des trois dragons, qu'il fixait avec deux flammes en guise d'yeux. Un triple froncement de sourcils lui répondit, et finalement, Zéro lui accorda la parole :

« Avez-vous une objection, Invokeur ?

- En effet. Plusieurs millénaires de travaux forcés ne suffiraient point à laver l'honneur de mon ami. J'en appelle au Rite de Domination. »

Il y eut trois visages reptiliens ébahis, trois paires d'yeux draconiques exorbités.

« Le Rite De Domination ? s'étrangla Adrammelech.

- Je vois, le Rite de Domination ! s'exclama Zéro.

- Non, pas le Rite de Domination ! » se lamenta Bahamut.

Puis, comme le silence commençait à retomber et que tout le monde avait à peu près repris son expression habituelle :

« C'est quoi, le Rite de Domination ? s'enquit Bahamut.

- Fils ignorant, lui répondit un Zéro désespéré. Tout dragon est censé savoir cela. Cette épreuve fait partie de notre conscience collective, bien qu'elle n'ait plus été pratiquée depuis des générations.

- Je n'écoutais pas vraiment en cours de Conscience collective, répliqua nonchalamment Bahamut. Eclaire-moi, papounet.

- Si Vous Voulez Bien Me Permettre, Grand Juge, intervint Adrammelech. J'Aimerais Me Dévouer Pour Expliquer Le Rite A Ce Blasphémateur.

- A force de répéter « **R**ite de **D**omination », j'sais pas s'il nous reste assez de majuscules pour une de ses tirades, bouda Bahamut.

- Si, ça devrait aller, jugea le Louche après vérification.

- Bien, conclut Zéro. Allez-y, Adrammelech. Expliquez donc.

- Merci, Grand Juge. Le Rite De Domination Est Une Ancienne Epreuve Utilisée Pour Régler Les Querelles Entre Deux Dragons, Autrement Que Par Le Sang. Les Règles En Etaient Les Suivantes : Les Deux Concurrents Devaient Partir En Quête Chacun De Leur Côté. Aucun Contact Direct Entre Les Dragons N'Etait Autorisé Avant La Fin De La Quête. Quant A L'Objectif, Il S'Agissait De Retrouver Un Ancien Artefact Que Les Organisateurs Du Rite Cachaient Soigneusement Pour L'Occasion. Une Sorte De Jeu De Piste, Si Vous Voulez. L'Artefact Ressemblait A Un Globe De Cristal Contenant Selon La Légende Le Souffle De Notre Dieu, Le Premier De Tous Les Dragons. On Appelle Cet Objet Le Baiser De Dieu – Le God Kiss. N'Importe Quel Dragon Le Tenant En Main Peut Donner Un Ordre Absolu – Et Un Seul – A Un Autre Dragon. Le But De L'Affrontement Etait Donc D'Être Le Premier A Mettre La Main Sur Le God Kiss, Après Quoi Le Vainqueur Avait Le Droit De L'Utiliser Pour Donner Un Ordre A Son Adversaire, D'Où Le Nom De Rite De Domination. Cet Ordre Pouvait En Théorie Aller D'Un Gage Bon Enfant, Comme Répondre A Une Invocation Vêtu D'Un Tutu A Paillettes, A Quelque Chose De Plus Absolu, Comme Le Suicide. Cependant, Forcer Un Dragon A Mourir A L'Aide Du God Kiss Etait Rigoureusement Interdit, Puisque Le But Du Rite Etait Justement D'Eviter Qu'Un Combat Fratricide Ne Réduise Encore Le Nombre De Dragons Dans Le Multivers. Pour Eviter Qu'Il Tombe Dans Les Mains D'Un Dragon Mal Intentionné, Les Autorités Draconiques Défendent Farouchement Le God Kiss Et Ne Le Sortent Qu'A l'Occasion Du Rite De Domination. Le Rite Lui-Même N'est plus souvent utilisé de nos jours, car nos ancêtres ont préféré cesser de jouer avec un objet aussi précieux et dangereux. pourtant, il n'a pas été perdu ; il est simplement remisé avec révérence dans un temple dont seul le grand juge connaît la localisation, et il est tout à fait possible d'organiser un nouveau rite de domination pour régler les querelles… comme celle qui nous occupe. »

adrammelech se tut et reprit sa respiration. sans se départir de la moue dubitative plaquée sur son visage depuis le début de l'explication, bahamut se renversa sur son dossier et dit :

« mouais, ben en tout cas j'avais raison pour l'épuisement du stock de majuscules.

- il semblerait que notre ami ait été effectivement un peu trop verbeux, reconnut le louche. je propose que nous fassions une petite pause le temps de renouveler notre typographie.

- proposition acceptée », déclara zéro.

XXX

« Bon, ça m'a l'air d'être encore un sacré bordel, ce Rite, estima Bahamut.

- En effet, reconnut Zéro. Mais il s'agit surtout d'un bordel sacré, pour reprendre tes mots. En termes plus polis, le Rite de Domination est effectivement bien compliqué, mais nous, en tant que dragons, avons l'obligation de le respecter et de se soumettre à ses règles, parce qu'il fait partie de nos traditions, et même de notre religion. L'athéisme n'est pas une option, ajouta-t-il en devançant la question que Bahamut s'apprêtait à poser. Tu es un dragon aussi, et tu te devras d'accepter de participer au Rite si j'en décide ainsi. »

Bahamut ne protesta pas, principalement parce que si cette histoire lui permettait d'éviter de se soumettre aux travaux forcés, il était tout à fait d'accord pour affronter Adrammelech dans les règles.

« Cependant, continua Zéro, je n'ai pas encore arrêté ma décision. Le Rite n'a pas été utilisé depuis des millénaires, et le ressusciter sur demande d'un simple humain me semblerait quelque peu… audacieux. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, sire Invokeur ? »

Le regard de flammes qu'il braqua sur le Louche signifiait assez clairement que l'humain était d'accord, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, mais d'un ordre émanant d'une masse destructrice de plusieurs milliards de tonnes condensées dans un corps qui, s'il semblait assez petit en comparaison, était néanmoins suffisamment grand pour avaler une cinquantaine de bipèdes dans son genre et avoir encore de la place pour le fromage et le dessert. Cependant, le Louche ne devait pas avoir bien appris à déchiffrer les messages envoyés par les regards, même quand ils avaient la subtilité d'un trente-six tonnes, car il répondit par une courbette ironique et les mots suivants :

« Grand pardon, Juge Zéro. Je ne proposais la chose que dans le plus grand intérêt de mon ami Adrammelech. Il me semble que le Rite de Domination est la solution rêvée à un conflit d'honneur comme celui-ci. De toute façon, il ne devrait y avoir aucun risque à utiliser le God Kiss si un dragon tel que vous veille dessus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire enjôleur qu'il déploya aurait fait fuir une armée d'incubes. Bahamut se dit qu'il était vraiment vraiment très louche. Zéro ne dut pas arriver à la même conclusion, car il rugit :

« Très bien ! Puisque cela semble convenir à tout le monde, un nouveau Rite de Domination sera organisé, opposant Bahamut, le Dragon de Platine, à Adrammelech, Maître de la Foudre. Le God Kiss verra de nouveau la lumière du jour, et c'est sous l'œil de notre Père que vous défendrez votre honneur. Je présiderai à l'épreuve avec le costume rituel. Vous pouvez vous retirer, dragons. Dévisagez-bien votre adversaire. La prochaine fois que vous le verrez, ce sera pour ancrer dans l'éternité qui d'entre vous deux est le vainqueur, et surtout, qui est le vaincu. »

Il considéra son public, rendu un petit peu mal à l'aise par le discours qui était tout de même très flippant. Haussant les ailes, il termina par un simple :

« Bon, on se fait une bouffe ? »

* * *

(1) : Un peu vieillot, en fait, mais en sa qualité de chimère multi-millénaire, Adrammelech favorisait les intérieurs coquets et bien propres sur eux plutôt que les habitations « disaïne » et « haï-tek » dont raffolaient les jeunes d'aujourd'hui et dont on pouvait diriger les moindres détails avec une seule télécommande ultra-miniaturisée, laquelle avait tendance à rendre l'âme dès qu'il faisait un peu humide ou qu'on la laissait tomber de cinq centimètres et demi. On n'arrêtait pas le progrès, sauf avec un verre d'eau ou, pour les moins délicats, un coup de marteau bien placé.

(2) : D'ailleurs, vous vous découragez rapidement du ménage tout court quand une tempête éternelle dépose chaque jour une demi-tonne de sable au milieu des falaises qui vous servent de salon.

(3) : En tout cas l'un d'entre eux, même si Ixion n'était toujours pas d'accord pour lui accorder le titre.

* * *

Marie se racla la gorge et débita avec peu d'enthousiasme le texte qu'elle avait préparé.

« Oui, non seulement on a du retard, mais en plus ça fait un autre chapitre presque entièrement centré sur Bahamut, et on commence à se demander où sont passés tous les autres, et surtout à quoi ça servait d'utiliser une vingtaine de personnages si c'est pour n'en faire apparaître que quatre. Il est désolé. Il dit qu'il avait besoin de ces deux chapitres pour lancer un scénario fantastique à la complexité épatante et qu'il va redonner un petit peu de temps à tout le monde maintenant. Il dit qu'il faut le croire et que ça va être vraiment bien, mais il n'a pas l'air trop convaincu, alors faites-lui plaisir : ne râlez pas trop, sinon il va pleurer. Je vous jure. Vous ne le connaissez pas. Il le ferait. Il suffit de patienter un peu pour voir la résolution des intrigues secondaires palpitantes, comme Anima et Neo qui vont boire un verre, ou Ixion et Valefore qui rangent leur jeu. Ah, il jure aussi aux hommes qui nous lisent qu'on reverra bientôt Shiva. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir donc. Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, dit-il, même si personne n'y croit, mais là encore, faites semblant. Et je vous promets qu'on verra un peu autre chose que Bahamut, enfin, normalement. Merci. A bientôt. »


	21. Nouvelle genèse de la perceuse

Je voulais poster ce chapitre il y a quelques jours mais le site ne voulait pas. Si si. C'est vrai. Enfin, bonne lecture, je vais commencer à réfléchir à la suite avant que tout se barre (trop) en sucette !

* * *

C'était une nouvelle journée d'été, longue, chaude et ennuyeuse, dans une Salle d'Attente apathique. On suait et on attendait que la saison caniculaire déroule ses semaines laborieuses jusqu'au retour des périodes fraîches, où l'on pourrait commencer à se plaindre qu'il faisait trop froid et qu'on n'avait pas encore reçu les radiateurs commandés depuis des lustres, et franchement ça commençait à bien faire.

La seule chose qui avait refroidi avec l'arrivée de la chaleur, c'était les esprits. Plus personne n'avait l'énergie de se crier dessus. Il y avait bien Samantha qu'on prenait plaisir à railler de temps en temps juste pour la forme, et puis pour s'attirer ce froncement de sourcils courroucé qui la caractérisait dès qu'elle voyait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas (à peu près tout le temps), mais même ça commençait à manquer de saveur, parce qu'on n'avait pas eu de raison de se crêper le chignon avec elle depuis la semi-fugue d'Annabella. On n'en était pas encore à la réconciliation, la principale intéressée s'accrochant à son rôle de méchante officielle, mais comme certains personnages louches étaient en train d'essayer de lui voler la vedette, même elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Cela ne lui plaisait guère, surtout qu'en tant que grande amatrice de grands crus, une piquette coupée à l'eau lui semblait le pire sacrilège qu'on pouvait faire en ce monde, en l'autre et en tout le reste. Mais comme précédemment cité, il faisait bien trop chaud pour protester, et elle commençait à se dire qu'elle ferait mieux de se mettre au cidre.

Bon, il y avait bien Ifrit qui supportait malheureusement parfaitement la chaleur, pour des raisons qu'il serait superflu d'exposer. Pire, elle l'emplissait d'énergie, ce qui avait créé un Ifrit qui pétait la forme et bondissait dans tous les coins en proposant à n'importe qui de jouer, sans se démonter le moins du monde après cinquante-trois « non » ou même « va te faire voir » (1). D'un autre côté (le bon), la société de serrurerie était passée l'autre jour et avait installé des verrous sur toutes les portes ; on pouvait donc garder le monstre loin de soi.

Et à l'opposé, il y avait Shiva, dont l'aura glaciale ne suffisait pas à repousser la canicule virulente, et notre Dame des Glaces se retrouvait cloîtrée dans sa chambre bardée d'enchantements pour garder la température en-dessous de zéro degré, trop faible pour faire autre chose que rester affalée sur son lit. Pour ne rien arranger, elle était régulièrement dérangée par les autres chimères qui crevaient tout autant de chaud et la suppliaient de les accueillir dans sa chambre froide. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter que Yojimbo était revenu à la charge dix-sept fois, en lui assurant à chaque fois qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une demande amicale et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense qu'il cherchait à souiller son honneur, le tout d'une voix tellement vertueuse que c'était obligatoirement super louche. Shiva n'était pas dupe, et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait bien été tentée de le laisser entrer pour au moins éloigner l'ennui, mais elle refusait de tomber dans le cliché de la bombasse facile que l'auteur cherchait à lui imposer ; de plus, elle préférait éviter de reprendre les vieilles intrigues amoureuses et d'organiser « Bahamut vs Yojimbo II : L'ultime combat final, le retour ».

Et dans les couloirs rôdait un Ixion désœuvré. Chose rare, Valefore avait décliné l'offre de jouer avec lui, parce que la chaleur le faisait se dessécher et qu'il était obligé de barboter dans une piscine gonflable installée à la va-vite pour hydrater ses plumes et s'assurer ainsi que ses ailes conservent leur mosaïque chamarrée de couleurs délicates. Mort d'ennui, Ixion n'arrêtait donc pas de tourner en rond, espérant vaguement une invocation qui le distrairait. Mais c'était l'été sur Spira aussi et personne n'avait l'énergie de se taper dessus.

Un cliquetis étrange en provenance de la salle principale le tira de ses mornes pensées. Il prit cette direction, bien décidé à élucider le mystère qui lui apportait une distraction bienvenue dans son errance.

Prudemment tout de même, il passa la tête par l'embrasure du voile. Anima était là, comme d'habitude, et affichait un air maussade. Le cliquetis, quant à lui, provenait d'une étrange machine constituée de deux plaques, l'une posée horizontalement sur la table et l'autre attachée verticalement à la première. La plaque verticale était lumineuse ; la plaque horizontale était recouverte de petits boutons. Bahamut était assis sur une chaise et manipulait une petite boule reliée à la machine par un câble ; c'était cela qui créait le petit bruit. Après une description laborieuse, Ixion reconnut un ordinateur portable. Il décida d'aller voir ce que le dragon trafiquait dessus.

« Salut, Anima, lança-t-il en passant.

- YYYRHAAA », grogna-t-elle, poussant Ixion à ne pas insister.

Il était maintenant juste derrière Bahamut, qui n'avait pas fait un geste à son arrivée et demeuré très concentré son écran.

« Je ne veux pas te vexer, fit le poney, mais cette machine n'existe pas sur Spira.

- On a des vaisseaux volants, on peut bien avoir des ordis, contra Bahamut. De toute façon, celui-là ne vient pas d'ici. Je l'ai emprunté à Marie, qui l'a ramené d'ailleurs.

- Je vois, dit Ixion en s'abstenant de poser plus de questions. Et tu cherches quoi là-dessus ?

-Eh bien, tu n'es pas sans ignorer qu'hier, je suis allé dans le cabinet de mon père pour régler une vague histoire d'annihilation de congénère.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? On a été complètement oubliés pendant ce temps.

- Oui. Donc, il a été décidé que je devais participer à un genre d'épreuve bizarre avec un truc qui permet de commander aux dragons et je n'ai pas bien compris, mais apparemment je n'ai pas le droit de simplement casser la figure à mon adversaire pour gagner, et ça c'est pas cool.

- Je peux me tromper, mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression que les mots « je t'explique pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un ordinateur » aient un rapport avec ce que tu viens de dire.

- Ben, voilà : je voulais vérifier les règles exactes de l'épreuve, parce que je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de les contourner sans pour autant les enfreindre. »

Il reposa la main sur la souris et descendit encore un petit peu le texte, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourir illumine son visage.

« Ca y est ! C'est là, regarde. »

Ixion se pencha sur l'écran et plissa les yeux pour lire. C'était écrit tout petit et il y avait plein de majuscules partout. Ses pauvres vieux yeux avaient bien du mal à déchiffrer la portion de texte que lui montrait Bahamut. Malgré tout, il s'exécuta et marmonna à voix haute (2) :

« … gnagnagna En Quête Chacun De Leur Côté… Aucun Contact Direct Entre Les Dragons N'Etait Autorisé Avant La Fin De La Quête… »

Les regards des deux chimères se croisèrent. Ixion hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« J'ai compris. Tu veux l'assommer en lui lançant le PC à la figure ! Brillant.

- Exactement, jubila Bahamut. Et… euh… quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Et je crois que Marie m'en voudrait un peu…

- Alors quoi ?

- Eh bien, si je ne peux pas le toucher, je vais me construire une armure qui me permettra de lui filer des pains sans avoir de contact direct avec lui. »

Sourire émerveillé. Silence et réflexion de la part d'Ixion. Puis, prudemment :

« Et tu n'as rien de plus simple ? Du genre, je ne sais pas, essayer de gagner cet affrontement par la ruse et l'intelligence, comme cela semble en être le but ?

- Ruse et intelligence ? Je trouve ma solution plus simple, se renfrogna Bahamut.

- Bien, alors peut-être que tu pourrais tout simplement te confectionner une arme pour le combattre autrement qu'à mains nues ?

- Non. Je risquerais toujours d'entrer en contact avec lui. Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à lui taper dessus avec un objet contondant ou tranchant quand je peux le faire avec un robot géant ?

- Tu sais, tenta un Ixion à bout d'arguments, je crois vraiment que « pas de contact direct » n'était qu'une façon de parler pour signifier que l'épreuve ne devait pas être réglée par un combat et… »

Il s'arrêta. Quelque chose dans les mots de Bahamut venait de lui cogner dans le cerveau.

« Un robot géant ?

- Bah oui. Je ne l'ai pas dit ? L'armure dont je te parlais, elle sera robotisée. Un genre de Bahamut numéro deux…

- … il y a déjà beaucoup trop de Bahamuts dans cette histoire pour que ça ne soit que le numéro deux…

- … la ferme, un Bahamut numéro deux, donc, comme moi, mais en dix fois plus grand, avec moi dedans pour le piloter et écrabouiller Adry.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, alors que tu pourrais t'épargner un effort et gagner le Rite selon les règles, ou au moins vaincre Adrammelech avec une arme noble, tu préfères t'échiner à construire un gros robot qui en impose et qui compensera sûrement pour quelque chose, et puis l'amener au combat pour en découdre à grande échelle ? »

Bahamut opina du chef, l'air de se demander pourquoi Ixion n'avait pas compris ça plus tôt.

« Génial. Je vais t'aider. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Anima décida que les deux gamins en extase devant leurs robots étaient trop bruyants et qu'elle allait dormir ailleurs.

« YYYRHAAA », jeta-t-elle avant de disparaître dans le sol.

Ixion et Bahamut fixèrent un moment l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée un instant auparavant, puis le premier interrogea le second :

« Pourquoi elle est d'aussi mauvais poil, celle-là ?

- Ah, tu n'es pas au courant, comprit Bahamut avec un énorme sourire. C'est une super histoire.

- Raconte, fit Ixion, instantanément captivé.

- Elle est allée boire un verre avec Neo hier soir.

- C'est vrai, se souvint Ixion. En effet, il y a de quoi être de mauvaise humeur.

- Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça, continua Bahamut. Ils sont allés dans un restau assez populaire, avec une terrasse qui donne sur un lac. L'endroit idéal pour passer une soirée sympa, en somme.

- Oui… Mais je ne vois pas bien le problème.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas au courant de la deuxième partie de mon histoire. Hier soir, après le bref jugement dans le bureau de mon père, on est allés manger un morceau tous les quatre, lui, moi, Adry et son type louche. Mon père connaît pas mal les restaus en vogue, alors il en a choisi un assez populaire, et il a réservé une table sur la terrasse qui donne sur un lac… »

Le sourire de Bahamut s'élargit encore pour devenir carrément sadique.

« L'endroit idéal pour passer une soirée sympa, en somme.

- J'imagine bien, répondit un Ixion hilare. Et alors, il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

- Papa a vu Neo. Et il a vu Anima. Neo a vu Papa, il a vu le regard qu'il leur lançait et il a fondu – sérieusement, j'ai cru un moment qu'il allait dégouliner de sa chaise. Mais le meilleur moment, c'était quand Papa a lancé cordialement « Qui est ta charmante amie ? ». Il faut savoir que dans le langage de Bahamut ZERO, « ta charmante amie » signifie « une femelle qui a trop peu d'écailles, d'ailes et de noblesse pour être une dragonne alors elle n'a pas intérêt à poser une main sur mon fils. »

- Bien sûr, il ne s'est pas dressé avec noblesse pour déclamer un discours louant les vertus de la différence, affirmer à son père qu'il aimait Anima et que rien, absolument rien au monde ne pourrait les séparer, achevant par un profond échange de regards et un sourire séducteur qui aurait définitivement fait tomber Anima dans ses filets.

- Tu commence à bien le connaître, approuva Bahamut. Beaucoup trop classe pour lui, ça. Il a bafouillé que c'était juste une connaissance à qui il offrait un verre pour la remercier d'un service rendu, et que d'ailleurs ils avaient fini et qu'ils allaient partir. Là, il s'est levé et il a décampé sans même attendre Anima.

- Je crois que cette explication est suffisante. Ton père doit être terrifiant pour provoquer une telle réaction.

- Oui. Mais pour être honnête, Neo n'est pas mal dans le genre poltron. D'ailleurs, là, je crois qu'il a la trouille de revenir parce qu'il ne veut pas croiser Anima…

- Il faudra qu'on assiste à la scène s'il vient s'expliquer. Mais assez parlé ! On a un robot géant à construire ! »

XXX

Samantha s'éveilla et s'étira lentement.

Elle passait la majeure partie de ses journées à somnoler, abattue par la chaleur. Aussi, elle s'ennuyait depuis qu'elle était revenue de sa recherche d'Annabella, et elle refusait toujours de copiner avec les autres – alors que la plupart d'entre eux, avec la durée d'attention qui les caractérisait, avaient déjà plus ou moins oublié pourquoi Samantha était si distante et se contentaient de lui pourrir la vie parce que c'était rigolo. Elle, en revanche, n'avait pas oublié, et elle se drapait dans sa fierté blessé ; mais le résultat était donc qu'elle n'avait pas grand monde à qui parler, à part ses sœurs, et elle se sentait lasse.

Tout en émergeant de ses brumes d'ennui ensommeillé, elle nota un bruit persistant à la lisière du champ d'action de son ouïe. Un ensemble de bruits, en fait : chocs métalliques, grésillements, cris.

Elle se redressa. Les crétins étaient encore en train de foutre le bazar. Voilà qui allait lui donner l'occasion de déployer son courroux, rouillé par une trop longue période d'inactivité. Ses longues enjambées sévères mais dignes la menèrent jusqu'à la salle principale. Et là – le chaos.

Des plaques de métal et des câbles électriques traînaient dans tous les coins. Au centre de la pièce, Bahamut s'activait à grands coups de marteau sur une armature vaguement humanoïde. Il y avait aussi Ixion qui actionnait sa corne sans relâche pour insuffler de l'électricité dans des composants délicats qui permettaient à l'armature de bouger, Ifrit qui utilisait la chaleur de son corps pour souder entre elles les plaques qu'on fixait ensuite sur le robot, et Valefore et Annabella qui battaient des ailes pour éviter la surchauffe des moteurs connectés à l'électronique d'Ixion. Samantha resta bouche bée un instant. Elle se préparait à demander ce qui était en train de se passer quand une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter.

« Quand je leur ai demandé, ils m'ont répondu à l'unisson qu'ils étaient en train de construire un mecha.

- Ah oui ? siffla Samantha en se retournant vers Shiva. Et qu'est-ce c'est qu'ils appellent un mecha exactement ?

- J'ai aussi posé la question après. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux t'épargner leurs explications et les laisser tranquilles. »

La Magus eut un reniflement de dédain.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit, mais ils s'y prennent mal.

- Pardon ?

- Ils n'ont pas réfléchi à ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils consacrent tous leurs efforts à construire un robot qui bouge et qui puisse se battre. Ils oublient le plus important »

Samantha se retourna vers Shiva. La lueur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux fit sursauter la Reine des Glaces, qui effectua un pas en arrière.

« Et c'est quoi ? couina-t-elle.

- La classe, bien évidemment. Ce qu'ils sont en train de construire, c'est un tas de ferraille. Un vrai mecha doit avoir la classe. Il doit inspirer un seul sentiment dans le cœur des spectateurs : « j'en veux un comme ça. »

- Je vois, comprit Shiva. Mais dis-moi, d'où est-ce que tu tires toutes ces connaissances ?

- L'été fut long, soupira Samantha. Tu n'imagines même pas toutes les absurdités qu'on peut apprendre quand on tue le temps en regardant des séries animées que je ne nommerai pas pour préserver leur intimité.

- Je vois, répéta Shiva. Il faut avoir beaucoup trop de temps libre pour le perdre ainsi.

- A qui le dis-tu. Bien, c'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi, mais il faut que j'aille les empêcher de continuer leurs bêtises. »

Ce disant et sous le regard ébahi de Shiva, Samantha s'engagea fermement dans la pièce, s'empara d'un chalumeau et d'une paire de lunettes de protection qui traînaient par là et courut vers Bahamut. Shiva n'entendit pas bien leur conversation à cause du vacarme qui régnait dans la pièce, mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'ils évoquaient une histoire de perceuse géante. Elle ne voulait absolument pas savoir de quoi il retournait, alors elle opéra une retraite vers sa chambre, non sans esquisser un léger sourire. Les enfants s'amusaient…

(1) : Au bout de la cinquante-quatrième fois, cependant, il partait bouder dans son coin. La plupart de ses victimes ne le surent jamais, car elles préféraient l'assommer avant d'en arriver aussi loin.

(2) : Si, tout à fait.


End file.
